Hope Eternal
by Randi Elkins
Summary: Life in Hope Valley changes with new discoveries, some bring joy and others bring challenges. But in Hope Valley, there is always eternal hope.
1. Hope Eternal

**This is purely fan fiction for the return of Jack. I completely understand he will never return but this is something I wanted to write for myself. These are my ideas and thoughts based on characters from the Crown Media show When Calls the Heart. Please don't not share or repost without consent. Randi M. Elkins**

This is my wishful thinking completely fan fiction if by chance Jack Thornton/Daniel Lissing returned to When Calls the Heart. I wrote it because I had to give them a happily ever after. This is a storyline not a single episode. This would take place over a season. It is set in the future when little Jack is between 18 months to 2 yrs. This is just the Jack/Elizabeth storyline, like always there are other storylines happening at the same time.

 **Hope Eternal**

By: Randi M. Elkins

The scene opens with Carson and Faith at the infirmary. They are finishing up with a patient. Carson gives the rest of the care instructions to the patient. He doesn't have the bandages he needs to send with the patient and ask Faith to run to the mercantile to see if they have it. She goes and gets what is needed. As she is checking out Katie Yost tells her Carson had received an urgent telegram. She asks Faith to take it to him. Faith returns to the infirmary and gives it to Carson.

Telegram reads:

To: Dr. Carson Shepherd

From: Dr. James Burns – Mercy Hospital

Dr. Shepherd- I am the physician taking care of your former patient Mary Ruth Robinson. I have diagnosed her with a tumor in her lung. She is requiring surgery to remove the tumor. She will not consent to the surgery until she has been seen by you for a second opinion. It is urgent as the tumor is fast growing and she needs it out as soon as possible. Would you consider coming to help me convince her that she needs to surgery.

Carson is alarmed and feels a duty to his former patient. He tells Faith that he must go see about Mrs. Robinson and he would only be gone a couple of days. He catches the next stagecoach out of town.

He arrives at the hospital. The staff is waiting on him. They quickly usher him to Mrs. Robinson's room. As he is walking down the hall he glances in a room and notices a man sleeping. He has a puzzled look on his face but continues to Mrs. Robinson's room. He is greeted by the attending physician, Dr. Burns. He gives Carson the report on her condition. Mrs. Robinson is relieved to see him. He speaks to her about her concerns and examines her. He and Dr. Burns step out and discuss the case. Carson agrees that the surgery needs to be done ASAP. They return to Mrs. Robinson and Carson tells her he agrees with Dr. Burns diagnosis. She agrees to the surgery but only if Carson assists Dr. Burns. Dr. Burn says that is fine if they can get started now. Carson agrees and the nurse begins to prepare Mrs. Robinson for surgery. The doctors and staff are seen rolling her to the operating room. As they pass the room with the sleeping man, we see Carson look in and has a concerned look again.

Back in Hope Valley we find Elizabeth, little Jack, Abigail and Rosemary in the parlor of the café. Little Jack looks to be between a year to a year a half. Abigail is holding him. Elizabeth tells them that little Jack hadn't been sleeping well. They chat and as usual Rosemary and Abigail offer to watch him for her so we can get some rest. Abigail offers for her to go upstairs and rest for a while. She agrees and goes upstairs for a quick nap. Rosemary and Abigail talk about how they hate this all happened to Elizabeth, but they agree Jack would be proud of the strength Elizabeth has.

Back at the hospital we find Dr. Burns and Carson standing in Mrs. Robinson's room. She is slowly coming awake. The nurse is tending to her. Carson goes to her bed side and tells her the surgery was a success, but she would need to stay in the hospital a few days longer for observation and healing. Carson seems distracted but continues talking with Mrs. Robinson. He finishes his conversation and exits the room. As he gets to the room of the sleeping man, he stands just outside looking in. But we can only see the foot of the bed. A nurse walks up and asks if she could help him. He gives his name and the reason for him being at the hospital. She comments that the hospital is all talk about the surgery. He then inquiries about the man in the bed. What is his name? She said Arnold Grant. Carson looks confuse. He asks what is wrong with him? She said he had been in a coma for over 2 years. She explained he had been in an accident a while back and suffer severe injuries. His body was ripped and torn, they didn't think he was going to make it, it was a miracle he was alive. But his body had healed but he has been in a coma ever since. Carson asks if he could go in the room. She said yes. He walks in and it is Jack. Carson is sure it is Jack. He asks the nurse how they got his name and information. She explained there had been an avalanche about 3 yrs. ago and he was a Mountie that was injured. She told of the Mountie that was killed and that it was an awful accident, but the 2 men were heroes. Carson asked if any family had been to see the man. She said no, from what she understood he was never married, he was an only child and his parents had passed so he had no one to come see him. Carson went closer and looked at Jack. He then thanks the nurse and leaves the room.

Back in Hope Valley Abigail gets a call from Carson. He tells her about Jack. Elizabeth is standing close, so Abigail moves away and questions him on the details. He explains all the nurse had told him. They agree that she should come before telling Elizabeth just to insure it is really Jack. Abigail hangs up the phone with a concerned expression on her face. She fibs and tells Elizabeth that she has an aunt that is very ill, and she must go see her. Rosemary and Lee come in with little Jack. Rosemary hands him to Elizabeth. She thanks Rosemary and Lee for watching him. Elizabeth says she is going home to lay him down for a nap so she could grade some papers. Elizabeth leaves. Abigail pulls Rosemary and Lee aside and tells them of what Carson had told her and that she was going to make sure before telling Elizabeth. Bill comes in as Clara follows, they tell them about Jack, and he says he will go with her. Rosemary tells them that she and Clara will help with the café until she returns.

Abigail and Bill load a stagecoach and Elizabeth asks why Bill is going. He tells her he has some business where Abigail is going so, he decided to just ride with her.

Back at the hospital Carson is waiting out front when they arrive. He tells them it must be Jack. They get to the room and the nurse is coming out. They ask how he is doing, she tells them he was the same. Bill asks if there is any other information about his condition. She said no. He asked if any of the other Mounties had been by to see him. She told him after his arrival a couple of Mounties came several times but due to his condition the doctor wasn't allowing visitors and they never saw them again. Bill ask if Arnold (Jack) had opened his eyes, said anything or done anything that showed a possibility that he would wake up. She said no. Then said that over the last 3 yrs. he had whispered the name Elisha a of couple times. Abigail asked if it could have been Elizabeth. The nurse shook her head and said maybe. Abigail looks at Carson and Bill. They then explain why they were there. Abigail pulls out a picture from Elizabeth and Jack's wedding to show proof of their story and tells her about little Jack. The nurse looks shocked. They asked if they could go in. The nurse said of course. Abigail asks if she could talk to him. The nurse said of course but not to give any new details about his wife and child. Abigail bent down and says. "Jack it is Abigail. Bill and Carson are with me. I hope you can hear me. Elizabeth misses you so much. We all have missed you. Hope Valley isn't the same without you. Please wake up. We need you… Elizabeth needs you." Jack's eyes move under his eyelids, but he doesn't open his eyes. The nurse says he has never done that. Bill, Carson and Abigail look at each other. They go to the hallway and discuss what to do. Bill says if he never wakes up it will crush Elizabeth and she had already been through so much. Carson says but if he responded that way to Abigail's voice Elizabeth's may be all he needs to wake up. Abigail agrees. They decide to go home and tell Elizabeth about Jack.

Back in Hope Valley Elizabeth is leaving the mercantile when Carson, Bill and Abigail get back into town. Abigail takes little Jack from her and Elizabeth asks why Carson was with them. They fumble words and give a quick almost believable response. Elizabeth ask Abigail if she could watch little Jack a few minutes, she needed to speak to Robert's parents about an assignment he didn't do well on. Abigail agrees. Abigail goes into the parlor of the café, Rosemary and Lee are there. Clara is preparing an order. She stops and they all sit. Bill tells them that is it Jack. Rosemary and Clara gasps and Lee looks shocked. Rosemary asked what they are going to do. Abigail explains the situation and that only a few times the nurse heard him say Elisha. Rosemary says Elizabeth. Abigail shook her head. She told them about him rolling his eyes under the unopened lid when she spoke to him. She tells everyone that she wanted them to stay until Elizabeth came to get little Jack so they could all be together when they told her because she would need the support.

Elizabeth enters the café, and everyone is there. Abigail asks her to sit. Rosemary sits next to her on one side holding little Jack, Elizabeth takes him. Abigail sat on the other. Abigail looks at Carson and nods her head. Carson begins explaining the patient consultation. He told her he some information she should know. He explains that he wanted to make sure what he found out was correct, so he called Abigail and she and Bill came to verify my discovery. Elizabeth asks what they found out. Bill kneels in front of her and says, 'Jack is alive, but he has been in a coma since the accident.' She stands up in shock and starts spouting questions. Abigail stands and hugs her. Carson gives all the information he found out from the nurse. That due to the injuries they misidentified the Mounties. He explains that the one that died was named Arnold Grant and he had no living family and was never married so there was no one to contact, he explained the Mounties trying to visit and due to his condition weren't allowed to see him. So, until he (Carson) recognized Jack no one knew. Elizabeth starts saying she must go to him. Rosemary and Lee offer to keep Little Jack while she goes, and Abigail and Bill agree to go with her to Jack.

Abigail, Elizabeth and Bill load the stagecoach and leave. Rosemary, Lee, Clara and Carson stand there and have a conversation. Carson tells them that Elizabeth needed to be watched closely because she received the information so quickly, she could go into shock. Rosemary said she would teach while Elizabeth was gone, and Clara said she would continue to cover the café.

Back at the hospital Elizabeth, Abigail and Bill are walking toward Jack's room. The nurse meets them at the door and Abigail introduces Elizabeth to the nurse. Elizabeth asks if she could go in. The nurse said of course but she would suggest not saying anything to Jack about little Jack. Elizabeth walks in and stops stunned. Her soulmate is laying there alive. She says his name and falls over his body and cries. She sits up and starts talking to him. She tells him that it is Elizabeth. That she can't believe it is really him. She tells him how much she loves him and how she has missed him. She kisses his face. His eyes move again under the lid, but he doesn't wake up. She continues to talk to him. Time passes and she hasn't left his side. Days pass and he doesn't wake. Abigail tells Elizabeth that they need to go back to Hope Valley that little Jack needs her. Elizabeth gets upset because she knows Abigail is right, but she doesn't want to leave Jack. Elizabeth asks if they could transport him to the infirmary in Hope Valley for Carson to care for. Abigail said she wasn't sure, but she would check with the doctor at the hospital. Abigail found the doctor in the hallway and asked him about transporting Jack to Hope Valley. The doctor tells Abigail that it could benefit Jack, but it could also make things worse if he woke up and had amnesia. He told them they needed to consider the best interest of Jack. Abigail calls Carson and they discuss it. Carson said if Elizabeth decided to bring Jack back to Hope Valley, he and Faith would take shifts caring for him. He said he felt it would be in Jacks best interest to move him to a familiar place. Abigail tells Elizabeth all the doctor and Carson had discussed. Elizabeth decided to have Jack brought home.

Bill and Abigail made arrangements to have Jack brought home to Hope Valley. Bill agreed to ride with Jack since it would take longer, and he didn't want him traveling alone.

Back in Hope Valley the news about Jack had spread and town was all a buzz. Faith and Carson were busy preparing the infirmary. Rosemary and Lee were with the townspeople in the saloon. Lee called for everyone's attention. He told them to give Elizabeth space when she got here. That this was a lot to process and she still had little Jack to care for. Dottie, Florence, Molly and Clara offer to preparing meals for Elizabeth. Florence said she would take over for Rosemary at the school so Rosemary could be there for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and Abigail arrive. Lee, Rosemary, Jesse and Clara are there to greet them. Elizabeth takes little Jack from Rosemary, pulls him close and cries. They walk her to the parlor at the café. Rosemary encourages Elizabeth to get some rest because she will have a lot on her once Jack is here and taking care of little Jack. Elizabeth said she wouldn't be able to rest right now that she just wanted to sit and hold little Jack for a while. Everyone leaves giving her space but Abigail. She asked if she could just sit with her. Elizabeth said of course.

Days pass. Bill arrives with the medical transport. Elizabeth runs out to see Jack. She asks if there has been any change. Bill said he was sorry, but no. Elizabeth is by Jack's side as they move him into the infirmary. She tells Jack that he is home and Carson and Faith were going to help her take care of him.

(Several Episodes 5/6) Days turned to weeks and weeks into months and Jack still hasn't woken up. Elizabeth is by his side as much as she can be since she has little Jack, but she absolutely hated being away from Jack. She worried she would not be there if there was change or he woke up. Over the episodes Carson allows the towns people to come visit Jack just to see if it would help wake him.

One afternoon there is a knock on the infirmary door. Faith answers and it is Opal. She comes in and Carson asks if everything was okay, did she feel okay. She said she was fine and asked if she could see Mountie Jack. Faith and Carson look at each other and Carson tells her of course. She goes to Jack's bed side and Faith is with her. She stands there quietly just looking at Jack. The door to the infirmary opens and Elizabeth walks in and sees Opal. She goes to her and bends down beside her and asks if everything was okay. Opal said that since Mountie Jack was alive, she wanted to thank him in person for saving her from the fire. She tells Elizabeth that she knows that Elizabeth told her Mountie Jack knew but she still wanted to tell him. Elizabeth said of course. Opal steps closer to his bed and tells Mountie Jack thank you for saving her from the fire. She tells him that Mrs. Thornton told her about the time he saved her in the mines shaft. Elizabeth flashes to that memory and remembers the first-time she and Jack told each other 'I love you'. Elizabeth hugs Opal from behind telling her she did a great job and she was sure Mountie Jack heard her. They stood there looking at Jack and his closed eyes started moving. Jack says Elizabeth. Elizabeth moves closer and tells him she was there. She stares at him, but he didn't move or speak again. Elizabeth stayed by his side for a long time. She talked to him telling him that she knew he was in there. She knows that he wants to come back to her. She tells him there is so much she must tell him. She still hadn't told Jack about little Jack because they weren't sure if it would help or hurt him. She stays a while longer and Abigail comes in. She tells Elizabeth to let her stay with Jack awhile that Rosemary needed to see her. Elizabeth tells Jack she loves him and that she would be back.

Elizabeth walks out and Rosemary is standing there with little Jack who is crying for his mama.

Back in the infirmary Rosemary joins Abigail. They are talking and Jack says Elizabeth's name. Carson comes over and starts coaching Jack to open his eyes. Rosemary and Abigail join in. He moves his hand. Faith says she will get Elizabeth. She finds Elizabeth and tells her what is happening. Faith takes little Jack and Elizabeth takes out running. She gets to the infirmary busting through the door stopping in her tracks when she looks at Jack, his eyes are open, and he simply says Hi. She gasps and falls on him, crying tears of joy. She kisses him telling him over and over how much she loves him. Carson tells her to be gentle that Jack was very weak and still trying to get familiarized with his surroundings. She sits up and looks at him and he doesn't have much strength, but he gives a small smile and tells her he loves her too. She starts talking and is about to tell him about little Jack and Carson stops her. He asks her to step aside with him. Carson tells her that to give Jack time to adjust to being awake, to let him gain some strength because he is still fragile. He told her he didn't want to do anything that will overwhelm Jack. She looks disappointed but agrees to whatever is best for Jack.

Over an episode or so we see Jack gaining strength, we see him adjusting well to being awake and back in Hope Valley. He asks Carson when he could go home with Elizabeth. Carson says soon. Carson asks Faith to keep an eye on Jack that he was going to run to eat. He gets to the café just as Elizabeth is leaving. She has a scone for Jack. He asks her to sit that he needed to talk to her. They sat on the bench outside the café. He tells her it is time to tell Jack about his son. Her face lights up with excitement. He explained that he feels like Jack is ready to go home but he still had to rest not doing too much too quickly. But before going home Jack needs to know about little Jack. Carson tells her that she needed to tell Jack today, but she needed to ease into it because Jack was not back to 100% himself. Elizabeth agrees.

Elizabeth walks into the infirmary and Jack's face lights up. He smiles and says, 'There is Mrs. Jack Thornton.' She smiled back and said 'yes, it is.' He sits up on the side of the bed and she sits next to him. They kiss and she does that smirk smile she does. Then her face turns serious. Jack asks her what is wrong. She said wrong? Nothing is wrong but she needed to tell him something. He looks concerned and says ok. She tells him about the heartbreak of losing him. She explained she became ill, she lost her appetite and she was nauseated. She explained that she thought it was the grief, but it wasn't. She turns grabbing a locket around her neck. She tells him that she was pregnant and as she opened the locket saying you have a son. She tells him that she had named him Jack and shows him little Jack's picture in the locket. Jack stands shocked and excited. He kept saying, 'I have a son, I have a son.' Elizabeth says yes as she walks to the door where Abigail was waiting outside with little Jack. She takes him to Jack and tells little Jack, 'This is your daddy." She looks at Jack saying, 'Jack this is your son.' Jack has tears in his eyes as he takes little Jack from Elizabeth. Jack pulls him close and asks why they haven't told him before now. Carson spoke up and explained the reason and concerns they had for not telling him. He shook his head understanding the reason. Jack looks at little Jack and tells him that he was his daddy. He then looks at Elizabeth and says repeatedly, 'I have a son, I am a father.' Elizabeth with tears streaming down her face says yes. Little Jack looks at Jack and says 'Daddy'. Elizabeth gasps as Jack said, 'Yes, I am your daddy.' Jack pulls Elizabeth and the baby into him while crying tears of joy.

Carson asks Jack if he is ready to go home. Elizabeth smiles and Jack says that sounds wonderful!


	2. Homecoming

Hope Eternal Ch. 2

Chapter 2

As I walked in holding Jack everything felt familiar but also foreign. It feels like no time has passed since Elizabeth and I were on our honeymoon but here I hold my 2-year-old. I look around the row house and Elizabeth has made a beautiful home for her and our son. Elizabeth said, "Jack, are you ok? Do you want me to take him? Why don't you come sit down? You have had an overwhelming day." "No, I am fine. I promise. It is just nice to be home", I said. Little Jack squirmed to get down. I let him down, he ran to the table next to the couch picking up a picture and brought it to me saying, "Daddy? Daddy?" Elizabeth with excitement in her voice said, "Yes, Jack that is daddy. Oh, I can't believe you remembered the picture." I fought to hold back tears and said: "Yes, that is me, your daddy!" Elizabeth explained, "At nights I would rock him holding this picture and tell him stories of his brave daddy. I told him about the first time you saved me from Spurlock. I also told him how you built the church-school house for me and the town. Oh, Jack, I have told him so much about you. I wanted him to feel like he knew you. I wanted him to feel a bond with you even though you weren't here." She reached and pulled me close as she began to cry. "Jack I can't believe you are home! I have missed you very much." "I know I am so sorry I wasn't here. I wish I had been here to help you raise our son so he didn't have to learn about me through stories." I said. She began speaking, "It's not your fault…" There was a knock on the door as Rosemary walked in saying, "I wasn't listening through the walls but I thought you might want Lee and I to watch Jack so you can have a few minutes alone." Lee followed her, "Rosie they probably want time as a family so why don't we go to Abigail's and eat supper?" Frustrated Rosemary told him, "I am only trying to help. This is a lot for them both and I wanted to help if I could." "I appreciate the offer, but I want to be with Elizabeth and little Jack. I know you are trying to help, and I am sure we will want some time alone later. You will be the one we call for help." With a disappointed expression she nodded, "Ok, I am happy to help any way I can. I am so excited that you are back here with us in Hope Valley." Lee nodded and escorted her out.

As I sat here in my home with my wife, I feel like we are newlyweds, but we have really been married almost 3 years. I can't believe I have missed 3 years with her and little Jack. Little Jack is in Elizabeth's lap while she rocks him. We just sit here next to the fire enjoying being together. Not needing to say anything because just being with each other was enough. I can't believe how blessed I am to have such an incredibly strong wife. Elizabeth never ceases to amaze me. My thoughts slip to Arnold and how he lost his life while pushing me from harm's way. I can't explain the gratitude I have for him. Elizabeth whispers while holding my sleeping son, "I am going to lay him down and I will be back in just a moment." I jumped to my feet, "please let me. I have never got to lay him down before. I want to put him to bed if you don't mind." "Jack rest, you have plenty of time to put him to bed. You shouldn't do too much too quickly. Carson said you still need to take it easy" she said concerned. I walked over and took my sweet boy in my arms, "I know but I don't think taking my son to bed would be too much. She smiled and nodded, "do you want me to come with you?" I shook my head no as I climbed the stairs to his room.

Elizabeth did such an amazing job with his room, it is perfect. I noticed a picture of me on his shelf. I smile. I think she has a picture of me in every room of the house. I get to his crib and lay him down gently, covering him with his blanket. I notice Brownie, Opal's bear in the corner of his crib. I picked it up and looked at it. Sweet Opal gave him her most prized possession. I put the bear back just standing there looking at my son. I still can't believe I have a son. I fight back tears thinking that he was going to grow up without a dad as I had. I think about the amazing work of God. He ensured I got home to my family by making sure Carson discovered me at the hospital. I bowed my head, "Lord thank you! Thank you for your mercy and blessings. Thank you for Elizabeth and her strength, she has done such a great job with Jack. He is beautiful. You are gracious in all you give. Thank you for Carson and his patient consult. Thank you for ensuring that he found me and for bringing me back to Hope Valley. Thank you for Abigail, Bill, Lee, Rosemary, all the people here because I know they were a great support for Elizabeth in a very difficult time. I can't imagine what she was feeling, she had lost me just weeks after we were married. Then she discovered she would have my child, the emotions she must have had. I am so grateful for such an amazing woman to call my wife and best friend. Lord, I can never say thank you enough for all you have done for Elizabeth and me. AMEN." From behind me, Elizabeth said, "Is everything alright?" I turned seeing her radiant smile. I went and wrapped my arms around her, "Nothing could be better. I am home with you and my son. Elizabeth, I have a son!" She pulled me close, "I know, and he is so much like his daddy. He is strong-willed but with a gentle heart. He is funny, kind and just as handsome as you. I hear you in his laugh and see you in his smile. Jack, he is perfect." I look at her, pull her in and kissed her. She returned the kiss pulling away with a giggle, "What was that for?" I tell her, "I wanted to kiss my wife and the mother of my son. I wanted to kiss the woman that has made all my dreams come true. I wanted to kiss the woman that has had more strength these last few years than most women have in a lifetime. Elizabeth Thornton, I love you so much and I can't believe I am in your arms again." She smiles, "Well I had a lot of help. I had so much help from the widows. They understood my heart ache and challenges. They have been here helping me all the way." I smiled nodding, "I am sure you have. I am glad they were here for you, especially Abigail. I know she never left your side." She smiled and nodded. "It has been a long day and why don't we go to bed," I said. Her smile widens, "I would like nothing more than to lay down next to my husband and hold him tight." I smiled and we went to bed.

I woke to the smell of bacon and the sounds of giggles. I get up and go downstairs. Elizabeth is standing in the kitchen cooking while she made funny faces at Jack. She sees me, "How did you sleep? Let me get you some coffee." I smile, "I slept better than I have since I came out of the coma, I was lying next to you." She smiled her cute little smirk smile as she poured my cup of coffee. "What is all the giggling about? I want to giggle." I said. Elizabeth looked at Jack, "Your son didn't want to eat breakfast so I told him for every bite he ate I would make a different funny face." Little Jack took another bite, she stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes. He busted out in laughter. I laughed with him because it was a very funny sight. "Just stop it you two! Now I am outnumbered 2 to 1… that's not fair!" Elizabeth said with a smile. "Jack tell mommy that we won't gang up on her… too much" I said with a smile. She gave me that beautiful smirk, I pulled her close kissed her. "My mama!" little Jack said. We looked at him and I kissed her again. "MY MAMA!" Little Jack stressed. I let go of her. Elizabeth went and picked him up, "You are right, I am your mama and I always will be. I love being your mama, but I am daddy's wife. I know learning to share may be hard, but I promise I am always your mama." I chuckled, "Reminds me of the time Rip was jealous of you." "But our son isn't a dog," she said with a smile. "I am not saying our son is a dog, but you have to admit it is funny. They both got upset when we kissed." Elizabeth put her hand on her hip just looking at me. Then she busted out laughing, "Ok it is a little funny but…" "But nothing," I said. "Elizabeth funny is funny, and you know that was funny." She crinkled her nose at me with a shake of her head and a giggle.

I was finishing breakfast as Elizabeth came down the stairs with Jack. They were dressed as if they were going out. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Oh well I am heading to school and he is going to stay with Rosemary this morning. She is going to watch Jack while I am gone. Molly and Florence usually help with him on school days, but they have gone to Hamilton for a few days to visit with Molly's niece." She explained. "Why don't you just leave him with me? I am his father and Carson hasn't released me to go back to work so I will be here. Just leave him here," I told her. Elizabeth in quick response, "Jack, there are days that I think wrestling a bear would be easier compared to keeping up with your son." She smiled, "Why don't you rest this morning and at lunch we can meet at Abigail's. Then we can pick him up and you can take him for the afternoon. How does that sound?" "What am I supposed to do all morning?" I asked. She came close, "Rest, enjoy being home." Not satisfied with the answer but knew it did me no good to argue, "That sounds good." She turned to gather Jack's things and her stuff for school. I picked up little Jack, "I will see you this afternoon and we will spend the whole afternoon together." Elizabeth walked to the door and I followed still holding him. She opened the door taking Jack from me. She kissed me on the cheek saying, "I will see you this afternoon. Rest and enjoy being home." She and Jack left.

I got dressed then came downstairs. I looked around the room. What am I supposed to do here all morning? I walked to the bookcase and see the book of Elizabeth's that I published and illustrated. Elizabeth had it on top of the case next to our wedding photo. She was a stunning bride, but she is always stunning. I smile as I picked up the book. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the spine of another book. The Life and Service of Constable Jack Thornton Written by Elizabeth Thatcher Thornton. I laid down the book I published picking up the one with my name. I opened it up and the dedication read:

In Memory and Honor of my husband, Constable Jack Thornton,

who died living out his purpose as a Mountie.

Did she write a book about me? And it was published? Her first published writings were about me? Why would she write about me? There was a knock at the door. It was Lee. "Rosemary told me that Elizabeth had you at home this morning resting. I know you, staying in and resting doesn't sound like something you would want to do. I thought maybe we could go into town so you could see some of the changes. A lot has happened in our little town in the last three years." "That sounds great," I said with relief, feeling like I had escaped a prison sentence. "What all has changed?" I questioned. He said with a smile, "For starters, Clara and Jesse married about a year ago and he has been promoted at the sawmill to my 2nd in command. That's why I can come to rescue you. Rosemary didn't like my long hours and Jesse needs the money. He is building a house just outside of town. Dottie opened the 2nd dress shop she had dreamed of, so Rosie and Clara run the one here." He said with a smile. "But I thought Rosemary didn't like you working so many hours, but she is working more now?" I asked. Lee shook his head, "Yes but that is why she and Clara run the shop together." I nodded. He continued, "Bill and the new Mountie don't see eye to eye on things, so that's brought us some excitement." "New Mountie? Bill isn't the sheriff anymore." I asked surprisingly. He stopped and looked at me, "No, they assigned a new Mountie here about 9 months after the accident. His name is Nathan Grant. He is a good guy, but Bill doesn't agree with the way he does things. Partly because he is Bill and likes being in charge and partly because I think he feels an obligation to you." I know the town needs to be protected but I thought they would let Bill do it since he covered for me while I was fighting in the Northern Territory. "How did Elizabeth react to the new Mountie?" Looking confused Lee asked, "What do you mean?" "I mean did it upset her? I know she is a smart reasonable woman but since she thought I was dead it might upset her because he would be a constant reminder that I was gone." With a compassionate look, Lee said, "Initially it was hard for her, but she handled it with grace as usual. In time it became easier. She became close friends with him and like most of us, she has become grateful to have him here. Shocked I questioned, "Close friends?" Lee smiled, "yes close FRIENDS" he stressed. "Nathan was interested in Elizabeth and asked if she would consider courting. She quickly declined, explaining she was only interested in a friendship. She stressed that her focus was on being a mother to little Jack but also her heart still belonged to you." I smiled but then quickly was overcome with sadness. Elizabeth deserved to be loved and cared for. Little Jack needed a man to help him grow. I would never want her to stop living. Lee noticed my expression and as if he had read my mind, "Little Jack has been happy and surrounded by men, Carson, Bill and I make sure to spend time with him. Elizabeth continued teaching after taking some time off. She is devoted to her students and finds joy in teaching. We help Elizabeth with repairs and such around the house, but you know that isn't always easy because of her strong will." I smiled and laughed, "Oh I know, I have had my fair share of encounters with her strong will." He laughed, "Jack they have been doing great. Elizabeth's strength through it all has been amazing. You can imagine the initial shock, devastation and excruciating pain she felt, that we all felt. But she quickly drew her strength and has tried to give little Jack the best life imaginable. She talks to him about you a lot." As we get to the door of the jail Lee asked, "Do you want to go in?" I stood for a moment looking at the building unsure if I should. Then the door opened and out walked a Mountie, I could only assume it was the new Mountie, Nathan Grant.


	3. Things Have Changed

Chapter 3 Hope Eternal

Chapter 3

I stood there just looking at him, by the look on his face I know he realizes who I am. We just look at each other, it becomes an awkward silence. Lee speaks up, "Jack, this is Constable Nathan Grant. Nathan this is Constable Jack Thornton." I reached out and we shook hands, "It is good the meet you, I am Elizabeth Thornton's husband and little Jack's father. But I am sure you're aware of that. How do you like Hope Valley?" Nathan nodded, "Yes I knew you were Elizabeth's husband. She is an amazing woman and Hope Valley is my home now, I fell in love not long after getting here." He stumbled his words and clarified, "I fell in love with Hope Valley." I knew what he had meant but I found it curious that he felt the need to clarify it. But he didn't know I knew he tried to court my wife. I know I must understand that everyone thought that I had died but even a dead man can be jealous. "Hope Valley has that effect on people, there have been many people that came just passing through and decided to stay. Hope Valley is a wonderful place. I have missed it. And yes, MY Elizabeth is an amazing woman in so many ways." From behind me I heard Bill, "Nathan, it is time that you start packing up your things. Now that Jack is home, we will no longer need your services. I just called head quarters and told them that we no longer needed your services. I told them you would be there by night fall." Bill came up next to me patting my back, "Jack I am glad to have you home. Now we have a real law man protecting Hope Valley." I reached over and patted Bills back, "Not so fast Bill, Carson hasn't released me to return to work. He said it would take some time to build up my strength because I have been laying still so long there was still a lot that needed to improve before he would release me." I paused. "But I am not sure I will return to be a Mountie." Bill and Lee both are in shock, "WHAT?" Lee continued, "Jack this is your life's calling, your life's work. How can you walk away from the only thing you ever felt called to do?" Bill said frustrated, "Hope Valley needs OUR Mountie back", as he shot Nathan a look. "It hasn't been the same here. And Lee is right being a Mountie is all you ever wanted to do." I appreciated their support but after what I put Elizabeth through, I don't think I could do that to her again. My son needs his father and my wife needs her husband. I must consider the effect it will have on them. "Bill go call headquarters back and let them know Nathan will be staying." I could tell Bill was not happy, he had a scowl on his face that insured we knew how he felt about the situation. He looked sharply at Nathan, "Jack, you can't be serious. You are going to let HIM protect YOUR town." I smiled and nodded toward Nathan, "It has been his town for a while now. I haven't had a claim to it for quite some time and by the looks of things he has been doing a good job." Bill scuffed, "Well if it hadn't been for me following behind him, we would certainly be worse off." As Bill was still talking Lee spoke up, "Bill, now stop, you know Nathan has taken good care of us. He has been an asset in a lot of ways." Wondering what else he had done for the town, "Really? How is that? What else has he been doing?" Lee has a look of surprise and regret for saying it. "Oh, you know he just helps around. You know how we are here always taking care of one another." Bill joined searching for words, "He helps Mr. Yost unload his shipments and he does handyman work for some of the widows. Just simple things." Nathan just stood there looking as if something had not been said. Coming up the side walk Elizabeth scolded me, "Jack Thornton, why are you not at home resting? You need your rest if you are going to build up your strength." As she came and stood by me, Lee spoke up, "It is my fault, Elizabeth. I thought he could use some fresh air." She smiled, "And the first thing you do is bring him straight back to work?" All the guys shot me a wide-eyed sharp look. Uh oh, I hadn't told Elizabeth that I was considering not returning to my post as a Mountie. Confused Elizabeth inquired, "What? What am I missing?" I pull her to my side, "It's nothing, we can talk about it later." I knew that wasn't going to work but I tried anyway. "Jack, what is it?" I took a deep breath, "I am considering not returning to my post as Mountie." She quickly turned and looked at Nathan. He spoke up, "Elizabeth, I had nothing to do with this. This is my first-time meeting Jack. I would never tell a man not to do his life's work even if it caused problems for me." She took a deep breath about to speak and I spoke up. "This is my idea and no one else's. I just want to consider all my options." She was about to speak again when we heard, "Yoo-hoo, Elizabeth, Jack, look who I have." I turned and Rosemary was crossing the street with little Jack on her hip. He saw us and began to wiggle out of her arms. She giggles as she let him down, "Ok ok I am letting you down." Little Jack exclaimed, "Daddy! Daddy!" as he took off running toward me. As he got to me, I scooped him up and span him around laughing, "I am your daddy! I am your daddy!" As I came to a stop Elizabeth pulled us close with a smile, "I love seeing you hold him, but I have to admit I am a little jealous. He has never run to anyone but me that way. I guess we all have adjustments to make." She leaned in to kiss little Jack and I on the cheek. From the corner of my eye I could see how that was making Nathan uncomfortable and so did Lee. "Nathan, Rosemary and I were heading to Abigail's for lunch would you like to join us." Rosemary spoke up, "We were? I thought we were going home for…" With a sharp look and tilted head Lee interrupted, "I decided to surprise you with lunch at Abigail's." Rosemary now understanding the situation, "Oh Lee how sweet! Nathan come join us." Nathan quickly agreed. The three of them excused themselves and headed to Abigail's. Bill spoke up realizing the situation as well, "Well I need to run to the mercantile for a few things. You three enjoy your afternoon." Little Jack waved goodbye to everyone, "Bye Bye!" Rosemary looked back, "Goodbye sweetie, Aunt Rosemary will see you in a little bit." With a sigh of relief, I asked, "Do you want to go eat at Abigail's?" Elizabeth said, "No, but stay right here I have to run there and pick something up and I will be right back." She turned quickly toward Abigail's leaving little Jack and I standing there.

It wasn't but just a moment and she returned with a picnic basket. She approached with her radiant smile showing, "Take a walk with me." Did she just use my line on me? I haven't said that to her in a long time. I gave a big smile with a smirk insuring she knew I knew she was using my line. Playing her part, "Is there a reason for this walk?" She continued to smile, "You will have to wait and see." She giggles and I soaked it in because I have missed that giggle so much. I nodded with a smile and we began to walk. I put little Jack on my shoulders, and he squealed with excitement. Elizabeth said quickly, "Oh Jack be careful!" She went in to mama mode quickly, I just smiled because I always knew she would be an amazing mother. And I had never seen that side of her. "I will, I promise, I am not going to drop him." She realized she was over reacting, "I know you won't. I am just not use to someone else playing with him like that." I pulled her to my side, "Mama I promise to take good care of our son. I thought you had to work this afternoon?" She smiled, "I did but Rosemary offered to teach a music lesson this afternoon so I could spend it with you and little Jack." We walked a while just holding hands with little Jack still on my shoulders. I have missed our walks so much and now we have our son to join us. I couldn't help but thank God for this moment. My mind slipped to Arnold and how he will never get to experience this type of joy. While I cherish these moments, I also feel guilty for surviving. Elizabeth interrupted my thoughts, "After the first of the year before school started Little Jack and I went to Hamilton to visit with Mother and Father. Viola and Sir Lionel came with their children. We were all so excited to be together for Julie's wedding…." Her words dropped off. "Julie got married? Elizabeth that is wonderful that you all could be there. Who is the lucky guy? Did he have as hard of a time getting your father's blessing as I did?" She stopped and looked at me. "What? What did I say? Is he not lucky to have married Julie or did he not get your father's blessing?" Elizabeth stepped close, "Jack, she married Tom." "What? She married my brother Tom?" I said in complete shock. Elizabeth smiled big, nodding her head, "Yes, and with Father's complete blessing." How in the world did Tom get Mr. Thatcher's blessing? Complete blessing? Did he not have to convince him like I had? "Really complete blessing? Tom didn't have to convince him like I did? Tom married Julie?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows smiling as little Jack tasseled my hair with a giggle. "Yes, his complete blessing. Julie and Tom reconnected at our wedding, Julie invited him to her art show in Hamilton. He went much to the disapproval of father. Tom went and apologized to father for all that had happened before. He told father about all his success in Cape Fullerton. Father was impressed but would have never showed it. After that Julie and Tom saw each other when they could. Then Tom found a position in Hamilton. They courted for 2 years and Tom slowly won over father, and he now works for fathers' company. And not long ago I received word that Julie was expecting their first child." I am in shock. I stand there a moment. I take Jack off my shoulders handing him to Elizabeth. "Jack, are you okay? Do we need to go home so you can rest?" I shook my head no and walked a few steps in front of them. After all of that my baby brother is now married to a Thatcher. A smile spread over my face. Elizabeth's look of concern became a look of happiness. "I knew he could do it. I knew he could do anything he set his mind too, my baby brother is married and about to be a father. He is married to a Thatcher none the less. Elizabeth this is wonderful! I just wished I could have been there with him." She giggles, "You are married to a Thatcher as well if you don't remember." I smiled and came close, "Of course I remember but you are different now than you use to be. You are a Hope Valley woman now. You aren't in the high society world now, you are a small-town teacher that's married to a Mountie." As a smile spread across her face, "Constable Thornton I wouldn't change a thing." She leaned in and I kissed her. We began walking again, I got lost in thought. I am so happy for Tom. We came to the corner of the land I had bought. "Do you still own the land?" "Of course, how could I sell the land we planned to build our home and life together!" As we topped the hill there stood a house that looked to be under construction. She was having a house built? How could she afford this alone? She would have never taken her father's money. Wait? This is the house I was going to build her. This is the house I had plans for. I turned quickly and in excitement, "You are having our house built? How can you afford this own your own? Who is building it for you?" Elizabeth put little Jack down and he took off running. She took my hand pulling me close. "Well Lee is honoring the price for the lumber he gave you when you first got the plans. Nights and weekends some of the men in town are working on it. It is taking a long time because there isn't a real crew working on it. But it is almost finished." We walked to the house. I stand in amazement that my dream for Elizabeth was standing before me. I walk to the porch, I stand at the door looking in. Excited and sad, excited Elizabeth was going to have a house fitting for her and sad because I wasn't the one building it for her. She came to stand beside me; little Jack is running between the studs laughing and playing. Elizabeth in a solemn voice, "Jack I need to tell you something about the house." From behind me there was an unfamiliar voice, "Jack, what do you think about the house. We have been working on it as much as we can. We want to get Elizabeth and little Jack in it as quick as possible." I turn and Nathan is walking toward us with is toolbox in his hand. HE was building Elizabeth OUR house. I looked at Elizabeth. She said, "That was what I wanted to tell you. While I was in Hamilton, Nathan went to the town and convinced them to build me the house to honor you. Lee still had the plans and he and Nathan worked out payments for the lumber. Abigail and Rosemary did fund raisers to help with the cost, I used my savings, and the Mounties gave a small amount to help with the cost of living since we wouldn't have your income. The kids are so sweet coming to run errands and assisting where they can. Nathan heads up construction." I stand there stunned. The man that wanted to court my wife is building her a house, building her the house I was going to build her… he is building OUR house. This isn't a small gesture. Building a house for someone is a major act of affection, it is done when you love someone… I would know, I built Elizabeth her school house.


	4. Full of Confusion

Chapter 4

I stand here with the realization that another man is in love with Elizabeth. I hear her calling my name, I feel little Jack's arm wrap around my leg while looking at the man that is in love with my wife. I just stand here, thoughts racing. I had seen other men interested in her before and even love her. I have fended off Billy and even Charles who proposed to her so why does this bother me. Elizabeth is more than amazing, she supersedes anything that could be said to describe her. I understand better than most what a power her presence has over people. But Nathan is building her a house. I am overcome, I need to sit down, or do I need to take a walk. Out of the corner of my eye I see Carson walking up, "Jack, what is wrong? Elizabeth what is wrong with him? He is pale, Nathan help me get him to that pile of lumber to sit." They get me seated. Elizabeth is upset, she sits at my feet. "Carson what is wrong with him? Why isn't he responding to us?" Little Jack comes to stand between my legs, "Daddy, Daddy, up up?" as he reaches for me to pick him up. I find clarity in that moment. "Hey baby, Daddy is sorry to ignore you. I didn't mean to." I pick him up and sit him on my lap. "Jack, let Elizabeth hold him while I check you out." I shook my head no, "I want to hold my son, I need to hold my son." Elizabeth is very concerned, "Jack it will only take a moment and you can take him right back." I shook my head no again. Elizabeth looked at Carson, he bent down, "Jack, what is wrong? Does something hurt? Are you dizzy or lightheaded?" I looked at Carson, "Can you do the exam in private?" "Of course, Elizabeth, can you and Nathan give Jack and I a moment?" Elizabeth looked hurt but agreed. She stood taking Jack from my lap. "Leave him, I want him here." I said to her. "Let her take him, I can examine you more completely, as soon as we are finished, she will bring him back. Right, Elizabeth." "Yes, of course, I would never keep him from Jack." Nathan walked past me, "Elizabeth, I was needing to speak to you about the placement of the tub. Can we go look at that?" I didn't want her to walk away with him, but it wasn't an unreasonable request. "Yes, I can go look at that. Is there a problem?" "Let me just show you so you can better understand." She nodded and they walked into the house.

Carson sat next to me, "Jack, what is wrong?" "Nathan is in love with Elizabeth!" I said in a rush. I said it out loud, the new Mountie is in love with my wife. Carson looking confused, "What do you mean Nathan is in love with Elizabeth?" "Carson he is building her a house, OUR house, the house I was supposed to build her." Carson realizing the issue nodded his head, "I know it must be hard finding out that someone else is taking care of Elizabeth's needs, but I wouldn't say he is in love with her. I wouldn't even say he is doing it himself." "I would say it. Carson, I am saying he loves Elizabeth." I said in hurt frustration and confusion. "Why do you say that?" "Because I built her a school house because I loved her and knew she needed to be able to teach the kids outside of the saloon. I used my reward money from capturing the Toliver gang. I did it long before I told her I loved her. I fell for her not long after meeting her, but it wasn't easy getting us to where we are." Carson looked at me with a gentle smile and a nod, "Jack he is only helping build the house, all of the men in town help with it and he isn't paying for it. There are many contributors helping fund this for Elizabeth. It was his idea but in honor of your sacrifice and to help fulfill your dream for Elizabeth." "Carson, Lee told me that he wanted to court Elizabeth? Why would he go to the trouble to do this if he didn't have feelings for her?" "He does have feelings for her Jack." Carson said plainly. "I thought you said he didn't love her." Carson laid his hand on my shoulder, "He has affection for her in the way of friendship. That is, it, true he wanted to court her but Jack, Elizabeth is an extraordinary woman, there have been several that voiced a desire to court her, but she accepted none. She continuously explained her desire to focus on motherhood and her love for you." A wave of regret and embarrassment came over me. Of course, she would be a focus of desire for suitors. I understand the power she has over a man's heart. "Jack, honestly, I considered asking her out. She is amazing and any man in their right mind would at least consider it. Of course, not right away, everyone knew she needed time to adjust to being a single working mother grieving the loss of the love of her life. Everyone knew the bond you two shared and it's the reason I never actually asked. We always knew eventually she would move on and find love again, after all you told her to, but it is intimidating trying to compete with the man we all knew was her soulmate." I looked at Carson a little surprise he thought about courting Elizabeth but grateful that he was so honest. "Thank you for being so honest with me. I guess it is hard for me to think about Elizabeth loving another man, any man not just Nathan, But Carson he is building her our house, the exact house I was going to build her." Carson shook his head, "No Jack he is simply heading up the project. Everyone in town has been a part of the process. All the men in town have helped with it. Even Pastor Frank took time away from the children's hospital to come back for a week when we first got started. Mounties that had been under your command came for a weekend to help. Elizabeth wouldn't take her father's money to pay for the house, so he and Tom came for a few days to work just so they had a part in this project done in your honor. Nathan is doing this to honor you. He isn't a bad guy. He and Elizabeth are friends but nothing more. You don't have to worry about him. He is a good guy just wanting Elizabeth to have a part of her dream since she didn't have you." I felt so small and insecure. Why did I jump to such a conclusion especially of a fellow Mountie? But then I remembered how Nathan got uncomfortable when Elizabeth kissed me on the cheek. Why would that bother him if he didn't have an interest in her? "Carson, I appreciate you telling me all this. I am embarrassed for jumping to conclusions, but I do have a question. When Elizabeth and I were standing in front of the jail today she kissed me on the cheek, and it made him uncomfortable. Why would it upset him if he didn't have romantic interest in her?" Carson smiled, "Jack Nathan accepted Elizabeth's decision not to court but for a while after he was hurt and embarrassed but then he accepted it and they became very good friends. But Elizabeth hasn't courted at all, so my guess is that seeing her kiss your cheek maybe felt like a jab. No one has seen that part of Elizabeth since your accident. We were starting to get worried about her because it had been 3 years and she showed no interest in courting at all. I even went to talk to her about it. It wasn't healthy that she held so tightly to your memory that it kept her from moving on. She deserved to be loved and little Jack needed a man in his life." I guess Carson is right, Nathan was just being a good guy and Elizabeth should have moved on already. But I am glad she hadn't since I am here now. Elizabeth walked up holding little Jack's hand, "Is everything ok? Are you finished with the exam?" Carson nodded, "Everything is fine, Jack was just surprised about the house." I nodded and stood pulling Elizabeth close. I am fine. I just didn't expect to see our house standing. It is coming together wonderfully." Nathan walked out, "Elizabeth I did the measurements and the tub should fit right where you want it." I walked up to Nathan and offered a handshake he reciprocated. I shook his hand, "Thank you for heading up the construction of the house. It is nice of everyone to help Elizabeth build the house I was going to build for her. Since I am not working, I think I will take over construction if you can catch me up on the progress." Carson spoke up, "Jack I can't release you to do that type of manual labor. Your muscle and joints need to rebuild themselves." I knew he was right because my body was hurting from being out so much today, but I wanted to finish our house. "Carson I will be fine, I need to do this for Elizabeth." "Jack don't overdo it. Carson would release you if he thought you were ready. Take it easy until Carson feels like you are ready." I looked at my wife and could see the concern on her face and knew I couldn't do anything else to make her worry but surely there was something I could do. I pulled her close, "Ok I will, don't worry I will follow doctors' orders. But is there anything I could do to help with the house. I should be a part of this after all it is my house." Carson said, "If you are determined to do something you can help Nathan run the work site, make sure the right materials are delivered to the right spot and as long as you aren't lifting heavy objects you can help with the nailing up of the walls but ONLY if you have someone as support for you. Jack, I think you will find that you will get tired quicker than you use to, but a little work will help you rebuild your muscle mass." Nathan spoke up, "I will be his support person, that is what Mounties do, we cover each other's backs. Jack does that sound okay to you?" I don't know if I am ready to become buddies with him but before I reply Elizabeth spoke up. "That would be wonderful you can get to know each other, and Nathan can get you caught up on the Mountie business." I didn't want to upset her, so I reluctantly agreed. "That sounds good, just let me know when you are off duty and we will work around that schedule." Nathan shook his head, "If you would like we can get started tomorrow after my morning rounds." I agreed, "That sounds great. I will see you tomorrow." Nathan looked at Carson, "Is he well enough to ride a horse?" Carson stood there for a moment, "Yes I guess so as long as they are in small increments." "Great, Jack, how would you like to do rounds with me tomorrow in an unofficial capacity?" Nathan asked. Why does this guy want to spend so much time with me? "I am not sure that is a good idea, like Carson said I shouldn't do too much too quickly." But before I could finish my thought Carson spoke up, "Jack I think it is a good idea if you do it a little at a time. You need to get back in the habit of doing rounds so you are ready when I release you back to work." Elizabeth with optimism, "That would be wonderful Jack. It gives you and Nathan a chance to get to know each other as well." "Elizabeth, I explained that I am considering my options and not returning as a Mountie might be one. After all it looks like Hope Valley has been in good hands while I was away" I said a little frustrated. "You aren't returning as our Mountie Jack?" Carson said in surprise. "Jack but you are our town hero, nothing against you Nathan but Jack had protected Hope Valley very well before the accident. He is our hometown hero. You have to be our Mountie." I understand everyone's surprise and I will miss being a Mountie, but I have to put Elizabeth and Jack first, "I understand Carson, but I am just considering my options. I haven't made a definite decision." "Jack you don't have to make a decision right now. We can talk more about it when we get home, but I think it would do you some good to do rounds with Nathan." Elizabeth was trying to support and encourage me, so I agree to do rounds with him. "Ok Nathan, I will take you up on that offer I will do rounds then we can come work on the house. Elizabeth, I think it is time to head home. I am tired, it has been a busy day." As we departed, I put Jack on my shoulder and took Elizabeth's hand as she greeted them goodbye.

We had walked a little way up the path, I kept thinking about Nathan and if Carson was right. Had he really settled on being Elizabeth's friend. I needed to know how Elizabeth saw the situation, but I didn't want her to think I was jealous. "Nathan is a nice guy, isn't he? It is wonderful that he took so much interest in providing you and little Jack a better home." She stopped and looked at me, "Jack we are just friends, no different than Lee and I or Bill and I being friends. Just friends. I have been focused on raising our son and teaching the children of Hope Valley. My heart was broken when I lost you. I wasn't sure I could go on and then I found out we were having a child and I knew what my new purpose was. I want to be the best mother I could raising him the best way I could, ensuring he knew as much about you as possible. Yes, Nathan expressed his interest in courting, but I had no interest and made it clear that little Jack was my focus. When I went to Hamilton for the wedding and came back, they already had the foundation of the house built and were raising the walls. There was no way to tell everyone that had worked so hard that I didn't want the house, but the truth is I didn't want it. I didn't want to live in the house you had planned for us without you, but everyone was being so generous. How could I say no?" I took her by the hand and kissed it, "I am sorry for asking, I just know how you stole my heart and I am sure I am not the only one. It was just hard realizing that someone else was building you our house." She smiled and nodded as we began walking again. From a distance I could see someone on our front porch. As we got closer, we could tell it was a woman, she didn't look familiar to me, "Do you know her? Is she new in town?" Elizabeth with a puzzled expression, shook her head no, "I don't know her." As we got to the house Elizabeth asked her, "Hello, can I help you?" The young woman probably about Elizabeth's age came off the porch to stand in front of me. She looked a Jack and smiled with sadness in her eye. "You must be Constable Jack Thornton," she looked at Elizabeth, "and you must be his wife Elizabeth." Perplexed I said, "Yes, Ma'am, can I help you with something?" "My name is Susan Cartwright. Arnold Baker was my fiancé." WHAT? I had been told Arnold didn't have any one living. That's why no one realized who I was while in the hospital. Why hadn't she come forward before now? I looked at Elizabeth and we both stood there shocked by this revelation.


	5. Cherish Hope

Chapter 5

Elizabeth and I just stand there looking at Miss Cartwright. Wait, did she say Baker? Arnold's last name was Grant, that's how it was recorded with the Mounties. "Miss Cartwright, you are the fiancé to Arnold Baker? Do you mean Grant?" I questioned. She shook her head, "Yes, Grant was his mother's maiden name. He tried to enlist as a Mountie right after his parents passed but he wasn't old enough. So, he tried reenlisting and used his mother's maiden name and lied about his age. He was accepted and went into training. He and I were courting but weren't engaged yet. Once he went into training and superiors stressed that they encourage Mounties not to marry, he wrote and told me we could no longer be together so no one with the Mounties knew about me. Shortly after he joined, I became ill. He came through our hometown about that time on his way to further training. One of the locals told him I was ill, he came straight to me and proposed. He said he couldn't live without me being his wife. He left the next day and that was the last time I saw him. When the accident happened, I didn't know, and no one knew to notify me. I had been trying to find out where he was, but the Mounties wouldn't give me any information because they had no record of an emergency contact for him. About 6 months ago the Mounties came through. I overheard them talking about the mix-up after the avalanche. They said it was actually the young new recruit, Arnold, that had died and not Jack Thornton. They had been in his troop and they tried to visit but were transferred before he was well enough for visitors. They had stopped by to check on him as they were passing through and were told about the mix-up . I have been saving to be able to come to Hope Valley to meet you. But I just recently had enough to come." Elizabeth and I couldn't believe what we were hearing. Elizabeth has tears streaming down her cheeks. She stepped up and grabbed Miss. Cartwright's hand. "I am so sorry. I know the pain you are experiencing. The agony can't be described. Please come have some tea so we can continue our conversation." Miss Cartwright nodded, and we headed in. Rosemary walked up noticing Elizabeth's tears. "Oh, Elizabeth what is wrong?" Elizabeth introduced Miss Cartwright, "Rosemary I would like to introduce you to Miss Susan Cartwright. She was Arnold Grant's fiancé. She only found out about the accident 6 months ago." Rosemary gasped, "You poor dear! You must be so heartbroken. I am so sorry for your loss." "Miss Cartwright I would like to introduce you to Mrs. Rosemary Coulter. She is one of my dearest friends and my neighbor. Rosemary would you mind watching little Jack while Jack and I continue our conversation with Miss Cartwright." "Oh of course, Come to Aunt Rosemary little man. Do you want to go see Uncle Lee?" She put Jack Jr. on her hip. "Give mama and daddy kisses. Tell them bye-bye." She leaned in and he kissed us both and waved bye to us.

Elizabeth sat after pouring the tea. I am in shock. I don't know what I am supposed to say. Elizabeth speaks up, "How long had you and Arnold known each other?" She smiled, "Since we were children. We grew up in the same small town much like your little town. We began courting about 2 years before his parents passed and he joined the Mounties. They had pneumonia and died within a couple days of each other. Arnold had always wanted to be a Mountie and once his parents died he decided to register. I begged him not to because it wasn't safe." She stopped talking and looked down. Elizabeth and I could see the tears. Elizabeth went to sit next to her. "I felt the same way but Jack was already a Mountie when we met. I saw the danger first hand several times. He has saved many of us in Hope Valley and captured his fair share of outlaws. The fear almost kept me from being with him but he convinced me that accidents can happen to anyone." Miss Cartwright stood, "I am very tired from my trip. Can we finish our conversation tomorrow?" I stood, "Of course, are you staying above the saloon?" "Yes, I was told that was the only place to stay here." "Yes, it is. Can we meet you for breakfast tomorrow at Abigail's Café?" Elizabeth asked. She smiled and nodded, "Yes, that would be nice. I appreciate your kindness today. I know it must be a shock me showing up unannounced. Thank you for your hospitality. Good night." "Good night Miss Cartwright. I am glad you came. This isn't easy for you. I wish I had known Arnold had a fiancé because I would have insured you had been notified when I woke." "Please it isn't anyone's fault, Arnold was afraid his superiors would not be happy if they found out. And please call me Susan." Elizabeth walked her to the door, she hugged Susan, "I am so sorry. I know how deeply you hurt. Please let me know if I can help with anything." Susan stepped back from the hug, nodded and left.

Elizabeth had little Jack on her hip as we walked into the parlor of Abigail's. Abigail came over smiling taking Little Jack, "What are you doing here so early. I thought you may stay in since Jack had such an active day yesterday." Elizabeth spoke up, "Well it was even more eventful when we got home." She looked at me, "Arnold Baker's fiancé was waiting for us when we got home." "Arnold Baker?" Abigail questioned. "You would know him as Arnold Grant." I said. "What? I didn't think he had anyone to contact that's the reason no one knew it was you in the hospital and not Arnold. Elizabeth explained what Susan told us last night. Abigail was just as shocked as we were. "That poor girl, she must be devastated." "Yes, I think when she saw Jack that it struck her. He had little Jack on his shoulders. I don't think she was expecting us to have a son." Elizabeth was saying when Susan came in the front door. Elizabeth quickly asked, "Can you watch little Jack for a few minutes?" Abigail nodded, "Of course."

We sat down with Susan. "How did you rest last night?" Elizabeth asked. "I rested ok. Thank you for asking." Susan said. Clara approached the table, "Can I get you some coffee or tea?" Susan checked her purse smiles and declines. "Breakfast is on us this morning. It was our idea to meet you here." I explained. With an embarrassed nod, "Tea would be fine for me, Thank you." Elizabeth ordered tea and I ordered coffee. Clara came right back with our drinks. Things were awkwardly quite for a few minutes. Then Elizabeth spoke up, "Susan you came all this way, what can we help you with or did you just want to meet Jack?" Susan looked down at her cup as she fiddled with it. "I did want to meet Jack because he was the last one to see my Arnold alive. I wanted to know how he had been. Did he enjoy being a Mountie as much as he thought? It is all he ever wanted to do. Was he scared? I just wanted to know about those last days." I sat and thought not sure of how much to tell her then I remembered in the things the hospital sent home with me was his saddle bag. There was miscellaneous gear like a compass and his gloves but there was also a picture of his parents, his bible and a journal. I don't know how I forgot about that. "Susan, he did enjoy being a Mountie, we could tell it was a source of pride for him. He was always the first to volunteer for assignments no matter the size or importance. Arnold knew what it meant to be a Mountie. He was one of the bravest Mounties I have met. You should be very proud of the man and Mountie he was." I hesitated worried how she would take the news that I have his saddle bag. "Susan I am not sure how I forgot about it when you were at the house last evening but when I was transferred back here to Hope Valley they sent Arnold's saddle bag. It has his Mountie issued gear but it also has a Bible, a picture of his parents and a journal." "His Bible? You have his Bible? I gave him that Bible. Oh, please can I have it? It means so much to me. And a journal? I never knew he had a journal. Please can I have it?" Susan said clearly very surprised. "Of course, I will go get it." I stood to leave. Elizabeth offered to go get it so that I could share more about Arnold with Susan. I shook my head no, "I will go. You can talk with Susan about your grief. You can support her now like Abigail, Clara, Molly and Florence did for you after you found out about the accident. I won't be long and I am sure she could use someone to talk to." Susan spoke up, "Yes I would like to talk with you. I am just not sure how to get over losing my Arnold. We had a life planned and now I am left with just the things in his saddle bag." I could see the pain in Elizabeth's eyes. I could tell she knew that pain too well. My heart sank just thinking about what she went through while I was away. Grieving and pregnant, torn between joy and sadness. I bent down and kissed her forehead. With compassion, she said, "Of course, I will help any way I can. Ask me anything."

I walk in the row house, headed up stairs. I see the book Elizabeth has written about me. I hope to have time soon to look at it deeper and talk with Elizabeth about it. I entered our bedroom going to the cedar chest where I had stored the saddle bag. I didn't know what I was going to do with it but I am glad I kept it since we have found out about Susan. As I reached down to pick it up under a quilt a saw a stack of papers bound with red ribbon. I picked it up. These are letters from my mother, Tom, Abigail, Rosemary, almost everyone in town. There were even letters from Julie and Elizabeth's parents. The top paper read:

To: Jack Thornton, Jr. My sweet little Jack read these with the love they were written in. You have the book I wrote about your father and you have heard me tell the stories often but these are from people that loved your daddy almost as much as I did. These are their stories of your father that each of them had. They have their own special memories with him, some I have told you from my point of view but now you get to hear it from theirs. Cherish these always and know that your father loved you. We talked often about our children and he loved you even then.

I thumbed through scanning the letters. Elizabeth is so wonderful. She wanted to make sure our son knew me as best as he could. I always knew she was extraordinary but I never expected her to go to this length to insure little Jack knew me. I stood there a moment overwhelmed by the bundle of letters. I went to sit it back in the cedar chest where Elizabeth had them and a smaller piece of paper fell loose. I picked it up and written with a blue colored pencil I read.

Dear Baby Jack-

Your daddy is my hero. He will always be my hero. I am sorry you didn't get to meet him. He was everyone's hero. He is my hero because he rescued me from a fire. It was the day before your mommy and daddy got married. Your mommy was so pretty in her dress when she married your daddy. Cody, Robert, me and some of our friends wanted your mommy and daddy's wedding to be perfect. Ms. Thatcher, that is who your mommy was before she married your daddy was the best teacher ever and Mountie Jack was the best Mountie ever. We just wanted their wedding to be the best. We were practicing lighting the candles and one fell over and the church was burning. Your strong brave daddy came in screaming my name. I yelled out so he could find me. It was so smokey I could not see him. I was so scared. Your daddy found me and scooped me up and ran me from the church. Your daddy is my hero because he saved me from the fire. I wish I could tell him thank you for saving my life. Your mommy said he sees me from heaven and knows I thank him but I still wish I had told him. Your daddy is my hero.

Your friend- Opal

P.S. I hope you are taking good care of Brownie. I wanted him to watch over you because your daddy saved Brownie to.

Sweet Opal, her sweet voice is what I remember most about the day I woke up. She told me that Elizabeth told her I knew but she wanted to tell me herself. Her little voice cut through the void and pulled me back. I need to tell her that she is my hero now. I tied it back with the others, grabbed the saddle bag and headed back to Abigail's.

I walked in through the parlor door and Rosemary sat holding my sleeping boy. She motioned for me the be quiet. I nodded and headed into the dining area. I got to the entry and saw sitting with Elizabeth and Susan were Abigail, Florence, Molly, and Clara. They all appeared to have been crying. How long had I been gone. Elizabeth looked noticing me. I said, "I will come back I don't want to interrupt." Susan spoke up noticing the saddle bag, "Please can I have it?" Before I had a chance to move or reply Florence piped up, "Aren't you going to give this poor dear girl the bag?" "Of course." I replied. Florence gave me a stare, "Well I don't know what took you so long this poor girl has been waiting." "I am sorry I didn't realize how long I had been gone." I said as I handed Susan the saddle bag. She clung to it against her chest as if she was hugging Arnold. My heart broke and I felt guilty for living while she hurt so deeply. As Elizabeth notice my expression she grabbed my hand patted it and gave me a smile. Susan pulled the bag back and opened it. As she went through it she didn't say a word. When she got to the Bible she gasped as she opened it. Abigail stood and offered to let her go through the bag alone. She shook her head, "No please stay, your support means the world to me." Abigail nodded and sat back down. Susan opened the Bible to a marked page. She smiled through her tears and closed the Bible. I was curious what passage she read. She pulled out the journal. I explained "I never opened or read it. I felt like it was a betrayal to his privacy." When she slightly opened the cover a large sum of money fell out. She gasps picking it up. She opened it completely, in the front cover of the book was a picture of her, then she read,

"To my love Susan: I can't write and send letters because of the chance my commander may find out, so I am writing to you here. I want you to know I thought of you always. With all my love Arnold."

She began to cry, Elizabeth and the other women drew in close around her. As she cried but continued to read in the journal. She went to the last page and read:

"My dearest Susan,

I got a new commanding officer yesterday. His name is Jack Thornton. I have heard of his heroics before. He is a good leader strong but compassionate. I might tell him about you. I overheard him talking to another Mountie, he is newly married not even two months. They questioned him about having a wife and he told them that if they have a woman that loves them deeply and is willing to accept the challenges being married to a Mountie brings marry her and love her always. He spoke of his wife Elizabeth with such excitement. It was obvious he loves her deeply. So, I think if I tell him about you everything will be okay. I have been saving for you a ring since we started courting. I even saved while we were apart. I always knew you were the one. I am sorry that I was so awful to you. I am so worried about you being ill. I didn't want to leave you. I am hoping when I tell Constable Thornton about you, he will let me stop when we move south. Susan, I love you deeply, I pray I get to see you soon.

With All My Love, Arnold

"The money that fell out was for my engagement ring. He told me when he asked, he would get me the most elegant ring I had ever seen." Susan cried. Elizabeth wrapped her in a hug. I love the compassion she has for others. I felt awful for her, "Susan, I wish he had told me, so you could've been notified at the time of the accident." "If the journal was in his bag how wasn't it found? All of Susan's information was in there." Florence asked. "When I first looked in the bag, I didn't see it either. I dropped it as I was putting it in the cedar chest, and everything fell out. It must have been on the bottom under his gloves so no one would see it and the bag mustn't been emptied so it wasn't found." Susan sat there quiet. Elizabeth stayed by her side. No one knew what to say. The room remained quite for a while. Susan looked at Elizabeth, "Can you take me to where my Arnold was laid to rest? I want to know where he rests" Susan wants to go to the place my wife thought she had buried me. Elizabeth looked at me, "Yes of course. It isn't far to Cross Creek Meadow."


	6. That Eerie Feeling

Chapter 6

After helping Elizabeth and Susan from the wagon I follow behind them through the gate. My thoughts are racing but I try to keep myself together. I am not sure how Elizabeth and Susan will take being here. Elizabeth stops just little ways up, she reaches for Susan's hand. I see their tears and I know we are there. I stop just before making it to Elizabeth unsure if I wanted to see it. Elizabeth looks at me and her eyes tells me she needs me, so I go. I stand next to her putting my arm around her, I turned and there it is:

Constable

Jack Thornton

N.W. M. P.

Loving Husband

Hero, Friend

There is my tombstone, this is such an eerie feeling. Seeing my name written on that stone paralyzes me for a moment. Elizabeth is crying. Susan just stands there with tears falling. This is a hard moment for all of us. Susan turns to Elizabeth, "Will we be able to leave him buried her or do I need to arrange to have him moved?" Elizabeth in her caring manner, "No of course you can leave him here. I would never want to disturb him. We can arrange for a service if you would like. I had ordered the new head stone but it hasn't arrived but I was going to go to the mercantile today to call and request to have the named corrected. I know how difficult this all must be but I am here to help anyway I can. If I hadn't had Abigail and the other ladies' I am not sure I could have made it." Susan stood there a moment then she sat down on the ground, covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Elizabeth sat next to her and cried. I needed a moment, seeing my name there, seeing Elizabeth crying. I am overcome with a gut-wrenching pain. The pain she has been through. I start to walk away for a moment and Elizabeth notices, "Jack, Jack are you okay?" She stands. "Just stay with Susan, I am just going to step away for just a moment. I am fine but she needs you." She looks concerned and is about to speak when I smile and nod toward Susan, "Stay with her, I promise I am fine." I can tell she doesn't like it but she shakes her head and sits back next to Susan. I walk away and my mind is consumed with the thoughts of Elizabeth. I can see her dressed in black standing right where she sits with Abigail holding her up. The pain she must have felt. I can't risk doing that to her again. I can't be a Mountie. I can't take the chance of getting hurt or worse and never return to my family. She will not be happy but seeing her like this and imagining her overcome with grief confirms my decision. I notice Elizabeth and Susan stand so I turn around and go back to them. "I am ready to go, I have seen what I came to see. I am ready to go." Elizabeth's sadness covers her face. "Do you want me to plan a service for him? We can call the Mountie chaplain and have him come do the service. I don't mind at all helping you plan it." Susan shook her head, "No but Thank you for the offer. It would only be for me because it would be too far to ask our few close friends back home to travel. I will plan a memorial service when I get back home. But I would like to ask Jack if you would mind saying a few words since you knew him and saw him last. I would also like to say a prayer then we can go back to town." I didn't know what to say. I had only known him a few days. I don't think I could say enough to do him justice but I can't tell Susan no. "Of Course, Arnold Baker was a Mountie of great courage and dedications. The short while I knew him I could tell that being a Mountie was his life's calling. I could tell he understood the risk but he didn't allow that to hinder the way her served. In those last moments, I saw no fear in him, I saw him put himself between his fellow Mounties and avalanche that fell. I saw a hero that day and he will forever be known to me as one of the bravest Mounties I had the privilege to know." Elizabeth had pulled Susan into a hug, it was a hug of complete understanding of the pain Susan was feeling. I didn't know what to do or say now. Then I heard Elizabeth start singing Amazing Grace. She sang as she held this grieving girl. I joined in and we sang the hymn through when we were done I began to pray, "Lord we stand here heartbroken over the loss of your servant Arnold. Susan stands here with the future she envisioned gone. Her pain is so great it can't be explained but you know. I ask you to come into her presence giving her the peace and comfort only you can give. Arnold died a hero. He died doing what you called him to do. I pray that in time we see your purpose in the pain of this loss. In Christ Name, we pray, AMEN." Susan looked up, "Thank you both, I am ready to go."

As we entered town we met Nathan on the road, "There you are, I have been looking for you Jack." "You were looking for me?" I asked. "Yes, you were supposed to go on morning rounds with me. I am just finishing up." Susan spoke up, "I am so sorry I kept you from your duties. I didn't consider the fact that you were back at your post. You should have said something this could have waited." "Oh, I am not at my post, I still haven't been released to work but I was cleared to do small things to help continue building up my muscle. Over 2 years in a bed took a toll on my body. So, I didn't have to go but Nathan had offered to let me ride along. I am sorry Nathan I completely forgot. This is Ms. Susan Cartwright. She was Arnold Bakers fiancé you probably recall him as Arnold Grant. She came to Hope Valley to meet me and inquire about his last days and final resting place." Nathan looked perplexed, "Arnold Baker, from Coldwater Ridge? Tall kid dark hair and slender? His parent are Dorothy and Joseph Baker?" Susan's face lit up! "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes, that is right! You knew Arnold?" Nathan shook his head, "Yes, he is my cousin. My father is Aunt Dorothy's brother." Susan was stunned. "He was your cousin? I never knew he had living family. I was always told that Mrs. Dorothy had no siblings." Nathan lifted his eyebrows, "That doesn't surprise me. When Arnold and I were very small my family lived in Coldwater Ridge as well. We lived next do to each other and were very close. When our grandmother passed away she left everything to my father. There was nothing left for Aunt Dorothy. She had gone against my grandparents wishes and married Uncle Joseph. We just assumed that was why she was left out of the will. She and my father argues about it for a while. Aunt Dorothy got a lawyer and sued my father for half. The court ruled against her. After that my father decided it was time for us to move. That's when we moved to Holly Springs and I never heard from or saw them again." We all sat there stunned. What do you say to that? Elizabeth with her grace and gifts with word spoke up. "Oh, what a blessing you found each other. A tie that binds both of you to Arnold. This is wonderful. Susan I failed to introduce you. This is Constable Nathan Grant." "It is nice to meet you Constable Grant." He tipped his hat, "Nice to meet you as well." "Maybe you two could have lunch and share stories about Arnold. You each knew him at different points in his life. I am sure there is a lot to share." Elizabeth suggested. "No, I really don't have time. I am going to catch the next stagecoach back home." She seemed short but I wasn't sure why. Nathan spoke up, "Oh I understand, time like this it is important to be with family. Please send my condolences to Aunt Dorothy." "She and Mr. Joseph passed away a little over 3 years ago, from pneumonia. Shortly after they passed Arnold joined to Mounties." Susan explained. With sadness in his voice Nathan said, "I hadn't heard. I had hoped my father and Aunt Dorothy would make peace someday. I don't want to keep you and you miss the stagecoach. Jack, are you still planning on working on the house later today?" I wasn't sure why Susan was in such a hurry but I guess he got what she came for. I am so tired and I really need to rest. These last couple of days have been busy and a bit overwhelming but I can't show weakness in from of Nathan. "I am. We can meet at the house around 2 if that is good for you." I told him. Elizabeth spoke up, she knows me well and sometimes that isn't a good thing. "Jack, you need to rest. You need to spend some time with little Jack. These last couple days have been a lot. Why not rest and you can go with Nathan for rounds in the morning then to work on the house for a while. Carson said not to overdo it." Nathan nodded, "Jack that sounds like a good idea. If I had a beautiful wife like Elizabeth and sweet boy like you have I would never want to leave them." Is he saying I don't want to be with my family. "I didn't say I didn't want to spend time with MY family. I just want to be a part of building our home but I will take a break today. I will meet you in the morning around 8 in from of the jail." I didn't want to do anything with him but I wasn't going to let Elizabeth know I was still unsure of this man's intentions. I thought after my talk with Carson I was starting to trust him but I just can't shake the feeling something isn't right about him. "Well Jack I usually get started around 7:30 but we can do 8. I will have the horses ready." Nathan said. "No if you start at 7:30 I wall meet you at the stable at 7 so I can get Serge saddled and ready myself." I said will an insincere smile. He nodded, "See you then, it was good to meet you Ms. Cartwright. Have a good afternoon." He tipped his hat and rode away.

Shortly after getting into town the stagecoach arrived. I helped load Susan's things. Elizabeth hugged Susan, "Please come back and visit. We would love to have you. I understand your pain, I am sure you feel like I did when I thought I had lost Jack." Susan nodded, "I appreciate the sentiment but you don't. You have Jack and your son and I will never have Arnold again. I am sorry. I don't mean to be cross. I am really grateful for your hospitality. Please tell the other ladies how much I appreciate their support." She bowed her head embarrassed by her comment. Elizabeth took her hand, "Don't apologize. You are right my pain ended up being temporary and yours isn't but I will always do what I can to help." They hugged and I helped Susan into to stagecoach. She was holding Arnold's bible, she dropped it. I bent down and picked it up. As I did it opened to the back to writing that appeared to be her and Arnolds vows. Now I know why the Bible was so important to her. When she saw it open sadness spread across her face. "Those are our vows" she said. "We said them and he wrote them in this bible I gave him and in my Bible, I had had since I was a child. We knew it wasn't official in law but it was in our hearts. We said them when he proposed while I was sick thinking we would get to say them officially one day." I shut the door of the stagecoach. She waved goodbye as the stagecoach pulled away. My heart breaks for her, my guilt and my thankfulness collide bring tears to my eyes. I get my dream fulfilled and she must live with the loss of hers. Elizabeth notices my tears. She leans in and kisses me when I hear, "My mama!" I turn and Abigail is walking up with Jack. I reached for him and he reached for Elizabeth. He looked at me, "My mama, Daddy!" He grabs Elizabeth tightly around the neck. She smiles and I just shake my head. "Yes son, she is your mama." Abigail invites us to the café, we decline and head home.

Elizabeth comes down the stairs from laying Jack down for a nap and I am sitting at the table. I had made some tea. She smiles and comes to sit next to me. She reaches for my hand and notices I have her book. Her eyes widen and she smiles. "So, you found it?" I smile, "I did. Is this your first published book?" Her face lights up, "Oh no it isn't." "You had another book published. I didn't see it on the shelf." I told her. She gets up walks over to the shelf and came back with the book I had illustrated and "published". I give her a smile, "No I mean really published." She said with an affectionate express, "Jack this to me is more special than any book I could have published by a publishing company." I nodded smiled, grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Well can you tell me about this book?" I asked. She smiled, "Well one night I had Abigail, Nathan, Lee and Rosemary over for dinner. Jack was getting sleepy, so I decided to rock him while we visited. Rosemary, Lee and Abigail decided to leave so the house was quiet. Nathan stayed and cleaned the dishes while I rocked Jack. He heard me telling Jack about one of your many heroic stories and he suggested I write them down. When he left and Jack was a sleep I sat down and began to write. I stayed up most of the night writing. I had 30 pages before morning within a week I had the whole book written. I told you when you bought me my typewriter you were my inspiration and that night I remembered that. And because of that I have my first book published to be sold." I heard her but I was stuck on Nathan being alone in my house with my wife and son. I knew there was more than him just being her friend.


	7. An Understanding

Chapter 7

Elizabeth saw my distant look, "Is everything alright? You should go and rest you have been busier than I think Carson had intended. I will work on dinner while you rest." I didn't want to tell her I still had concerns about Nathan's intentions. "No, I am fine I am just so moved that you wrote a book about me. I am not a hero, I was just doing my job. I can't believe a publisher thought stories about me were worth publishing." She smiled, "Well there were actually 4 publishers that wanted to publish my manuscript. Jack you are a hero and these stories are your legacy. And for those of us you saved you are a hero." She stood and headed up stairs. I stood. "Where are you going?" I inquired. "Is everything alright, I didn't mean to upset you." She looked back at me with a smile, "I am not upset, and I will be right back." A moment later she came down stairs holding the bundle of papers that were tied with the ribbon. She doesn't know I have seen them, and I am not sure if I should tell her. She sat them in front of me, "According to these people you are a hero. These are letters from almost all your friends and family, they are giving their personal stories of how you affected their lives. I wanted your son to hear what others had to say about you. Jack, you mean so much to the people of Hope Valley. That's why when Carson releases you, I want you to return to your post as Mountie. Remember when you received the metal for your bravery you said that being a Mountie was your destiny. You were always meant to be a Mountie and I could never ask you to deny yourself of fulfilling that calling. Just read one of these letters and you will see what you mean to people. I sheepishly smiled, "I already have. When I came to get Arnolds's saddle bag, I accidently saw them. I pick them up. Opals letter fell out and I read it. Sweet Opal knows how to tug on someone's heartstrings. But all of these stories are about a man that hadn't put his wife through more than she should've had to bear." She sat down taking my hand, "I knew who I was marrying, I knew the danger you faced, I knew there was a risk of losing you. I will not tell you it has been easy, but I will tell you that I knew you had died as a man of honor doing what you were called to do. I would never want you to ask me to give up teaching and I will never ask you to give up being a Mountie. Please just think and pray about it. You don't have to decide now. I just want you to know I support you if you decide to take your post again." I leaned in and kissed her, "I will think about it, but we don't have to worry about it now, Carson hasn't released me yet, so we have time to decide. Little Jack started to wine, I went upstairs and got him.

It was just after supper and I was laying in the floor playing blocks with Little Jack. I would build a tower of blocks and he would knock them down laughing hysterically the whole time. Elizabeth sat trying to read but with all the commotion she had a hard time concentrating, so she just sat and rocked watch us play. We played for a long while and I could tell my little one was getting sleepy. I stood picking him up. "I am going to get him ready for bed and I will be back down." As I was still talking little Jack spoke up, "Mama you" as he reached for Elizabeth. She stayed seated seeing the disappointment on my face, "Jack let daddy, it is his turn. I will get you ready tomorrow." He looked at me and shook his head no. I smiled at him, "Okay mama can get you ready and I will be up to say good night in just a moment." He leaped forward into Elizabeth's arms as she stood. She kissed me on the cheek. "He is just use to our routine it will get better I promise." I winked at her as she went upstairs. I go sit reflecting on the day, so long and busy. So much has happened. I noticed sitting on the table by the window the music box the old peddler, Sam gave me a few Christmas's back. That's the night I created the Mountie Christmas Ball in the saloon. I can still see her coming through the doors in that beautiful dress. She has always been so beautiful. That gave me an idea. Elizabeth announced from the top of the stairs, "I am going to rock him a few minutes before I lay him down." "That's fine I will be up in a few minutes to tell him good night."

As we left little Jack's room, I took her hand as I led her down stairs. When we rounded the curve of the stairs, she could see it. "Oh Jack, what is all this?" I smile as I walked across the room full of candles and picked up the music box. I opened the box, turned to her, "Mrs. Thornton may I have this dance?" She smiled her radiant smile taking my hand, "Yes you may Mr. Thornton." I wrapped my arm around her waist, we gripped each other's hand and danced the night away.

As I cooked breakfast Jack was in his chair, "More daddy more." Elizabeth was just coming down the stairs, "What's all this?" As she kissed little Jack on the forehead he said, "pancakes daddy pancakes. I passed by her with skillet in hand leaning to kiss her cheek, "I decided since I needed to meet Nathan early, I would cook breakfast and let you rest." She sat and poured herself some tea as I laid a fresh pancake on Jack's plate. Elizabeth leaned over and started cutting it up for him. "How many has he had?" she asked. "Oh, that is just his second one. He must have been hungry." "Two? He has eaten two pancakes?" she said in what seemed to be frustration. "Yes, is that wrong? Should I not give him the second pancake?" I said worried I had done something wrong. "No if he is hungry two pancakes are fine, but I have to make funny faces or sounds to get him to eat and he eats two pancakes for you." I could tell she was frustrated but I didn't know what to do. She finished cutting up his pancakes as I sat down. She turned to me with a big smile on her face, "Jack, last night was wonderful. Thank you for doing that for me." I lifted her hand kissing it, "It was just as much for me as it was for you. I have missed holding you in my arms as we glide across the dance floor... or living room floor." I said with a smile. She giggled. Jack started getting restless in his chair, "Done mommy" he said as he reached for her. She picked him up. I stood, "I need to meet Nathan, but I won't be gone long." She came up to me, "Jack give daddy a kiss bye bye. Take as long as you need." Jack kissed me, "Okay I will see you in a little bit."

As I arrived at the stables, I could see Sarge from a distance. I never realized how much I have missed that horse. I made it to his stall. I opened the gate and he started naying and trotting his hooves. I think he is excited to see me. I grab his reins and pat his side. "Hey buddy! How have you been? I have missed our rides so much. I know Elizabeth has been taking good care of you. She told me how you would go on rides. I know she has taken good care of you." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nathan walking up. "Actually, I have been helping Elizabeth take care of Sarge. He is a great horse. I have brought little Jack out to see him several times when the ladies couldn't help her watch him. I thought it would be good for him to get comfortable with Sarge while he was little so when it is time to teach him to ride, he would be comfortable. He and Sarge are good buddies already." "You help with Sarge?" I asked. "Yes, I didn't mind. Elizabeth already has so much to take care of I just wanted to help if I could. Bill was doing it at first, but he started having a lot of out of town work. I came to the stable one day and Elizabeth was trying to clean the stalls. She was having a hard time but didn't want me to help. She said she had cleaned stalls before and could do it. I don't believe she had very much but eventually in time she asked if I could help. It had become too much with everything else. So, I started helping." I was trying to stay calm, "Ok well thanks for helping her let's get them saddled and start rounds." He nodded.

We had been on rounds for a while and little had been said but I couldn't help but think about what he said about not believing Elizabeth has cleaned stalls. How could he doubt her? She wouldn't make things up. "You know Elizabeth has clean stalls before. She wasn't making it up. She was asked to take care of a couple of her students and their homestead while their father was away. She did all kinds of things she never had. She is stronger than you think. She has done a lot of things that might surprise you. She is amazing about conquering any challenge she is given." He stopped his horse, "I know what an amazing woman Elizabeth is. I have seen her overcome more challenges than any person should have to overcome. She is special and if anyone knows it, I do. I am sure you have assumed or been told that I wanted to court Elizabeth. As you also probably can tell that she turned me down because she was still in love with you. She told me she wanted to focus on raising your son and I have respected her wishes. After a short time, she asked me if we could be friends and forget I had asked her about courting. It wasn't what I wanted but I was willing to have a friendship with her over nothing at all. Anyone that meets her loves her, she is infectious with love, compassion and strength. So, I understand how amazing she is, and I have always respected the limits she has put on our friendship. I simply wanted to help her when I can. I have always respected her feelings for you. I have been told plenty of times about the great love story of Jack Thornton and Elizabeth Thatcher. It is legend around here. Honestly it was intimidating to think about having to compete with that. I don't think anyone could ever have been able to live up to the relationship you and she have. So please don't feel threaten by me. I am a man of integrity and I would never disrespect your relationship." The nerve of this guy, "Threaten? You think I am threatened by you? Why would I be threatened by you?" He said, "Aren't you? I see the way you stay close to her when I am around, I saw how upset you became when you learned I was building Elizabeth a house. I saw the way you tensed up when I told you I had been helping her take care of Sarge. Jack, I respect you. You are a Mountie legend. Do you know how intimidating it was when I realized I was assigned to Hope Valley? I even asked Commander Collins to reconsider assigning me here. You had just died a hero leaving your new bride who just happened to be pregnant. How could I come in and take over as the Mountie of Hope Valley? Following the legendary Jack Thornton. When I first got here people weren't as welcoming as I had hoped, and Elizabeth was the first person to come to the jail and introduce herself. I knew the first time I met her how amazing she was. Jack, I want to be your friend. I want to help you any way I can, I want to get you back at your post as Mountie of Hope Valley." What do I say to that? Carson had told me about what a good guy Nathan was. Have I let my guilt about the accident cloud my judgement and make me insecure? "Nathan, waking up after being in a coma for almost 3 years is a hard reality. It is the reality that life goes on and I am not saying it shouldn't have but so much had changed. I came back to Hope Valley and there was a new Mountie in town, Clara and Jesse were married, my brother had married Elizabeth's sister and they were having a baby, I had a son. I was a father, I had missed so much of his life. Elizabeth had been through so much then I see how close you and Elizabeth are. I try to be rational about it and be grateful someone was watching out for her. But the very idea that I wasn't here to take care of her is hard to accept. Thinking about all the pain she has been through, losing me and finding out she was pregnant within months of us getting married. She has had to balance taking care of Jack, teaching and taking care of everything else. She should have never had to do it alone. I should have been there, but I wasn't. I am grateful for all you have done but I know you have feelings for her. I can tell when you look at her or speak to her. Then to find out you have been doing all the things I was supposed to been doing for her just… well I guess you are right I do feel threaten. Just look at it from my perspective." "Jack you should never be threaten by me. Elizabeth has been devoted to you even after you were gone. Abigail told me about the beautiful vows you exchanged. She sat me down shortly after I came to Hope Valley to explain to me about your relationship. She said it was one for the ages. She told me that you wrote Elizabeth telling her you wanted her to find love again. Elizabeth was devoted to you. Abigail said when it was time, she would encourage her to find new love and she did, but Elizabeth wouldn't hear it. She told Abigail that you had her heart and soul and that she would love you forever. She said you were her eternal love. Abigail made sure I understood that I was taking a chance by asking Elizabeth if we could court. She was right, Elizabeth didn't even take time to consider it. I respect her decision and her love for you. Now that you are home, I am glad she turned me down because having her and then losing her would be unbearable. I think somewhere deep inside she knew you were alive. You and Elizabeth are connected deep in your souls. I must be honest yes, I am in love with Elizabeth. I have been for a while, but I never let it affect the way I interact with her. I respect my place as her friend, like I said I accepted her request to be friends because it was better than being nothing. She is amazing, all you must do is ask anyone and they agree. But I don't have to tell you that. Jack I will always respect your relationship, I have since she told me how she felt. I have done everything for Elizabeth because my fellow Mountie had lost his life protecting others and the least, I could do was watch over his family." In those moments I felt like we came to understand each other better. Nathan is a good guy, it took guts to tell me that he is in love with my wife. Not many men would have been that honest. It confirmed what I felt had been true. Now I must figure out how we move on from here but for now we will go finish rounds and go work on the house for a while.


	8. Duty and Truth

Chapter 8

I am lost in thought as I walk from Abigail's to meet Nathan for morning rounds. It's been a few days since Nathan and I had our talk. I have gone on rounds with him every day. He really is a nice guy. I feel like I am lying to Elizabeth by not telling her, but I don't want to cause Nathan any embarrassment. I am not sure what to do. About the time I am passing the mercantile sweet Opal comes out. I haven't seen her since I was discharged. She sees me and her face lights up. I've been needing to talk to her. "Mountie Jack! I am so excited to see you! Are you better? Are you going to start being our Mountie again? I am so happy you are ok." I squatted down to talk to her. "I still need rest and Dr. Carson hasn't released me to go back to work but since we have Mountie Nathan maybe I will find something else to do. But I have been needing to talk to you. I want to thank you for helping me wakeup. I heard you thanking me for getting you out of the fire. Your sweet voice is what helped me wake up. I am glad you came to see me that day, but I guess now you are my hero. I don't know if I would be awake if you hadn't." She had a puzzled look on her face, "Mountie Jack I can't be a hero I am just a little girl. Remember you won an award for being a hero. I just wanted to tell you thank you, that's not what heroes do." I smiled and took her little hand, "Do you remember what I said in my speech that day? I said that there were ordinary people doing brave things and they don't get awards. Opal you are my hero. Thank you for coming to talk to me." She smiled a huge smile. She hugged my neck. Elizabeth was leaving Abigail's and saw Opal hugging me. "Opal is everything okay? Jack is she okay?" she said in concern. I stood up. "Oh, everything is fine." Before I could continue Opal in excitement said, "Mrs. Thornton, I am Mountie Jack's hero! Did you know I was his hero? I helped him wake up! He said he heard my voice and wanted to wake up." Then Opal looked confused. She turned and looked at me. "Mountie Jack before you heard me did you know I was grateful for you rescuing me. Mrs. Thornton said you did." Elizabeth looked at me and smiled. I squatted again, "I did, Opal, I knew you were grateful. Even though you didn't say it I knew. But I sure am glad you came to tell me, or I may not have woken up." Opal smiled. Elizabeth said, "See I told you he knew. Now we need to get to school before we are late." She reached her hand out to Opal. Opal grabbed it then turned to me, "Bye Mountie Jack, I am glad I helped you." I smile, "Me too Opal. You and Mrs. Thornton have a good day at school.

I was finishing saddling Sarge when Nathan rode up. "Have you already been on morning rounds?" Nathan jumped down, "No I just needed a morning ride to clear my head." "Is something wrong?" I asked. Nathan hesitated, "I went to talk to Carson. I think you are doing great and should be released to return to your post. You have done great these last few days and this is your post. It always has been yours and now that you are back, I think it is time for me to be reassigned. I shouldn't be here anymore. I have put in a request for a transfer." I was shocked, why would he do that? Is this about Elizabeth? "Why? Why would you leave? I am not sure that I am ready. I still get tired quickly and I am not sure I will be returning as a Mountie. I am not sure I can risk my safety again. I must consider how it will affect Elizabeth and Jack. I can't put myself in that type of danger again. And Hope Valley has you. You have done a great job here and everyone loves you. You are a part of Hope Valley now." In disbelief he said, "Jack you can't be serious. I know you had said it before but I thought doing morning rounds would remind you of what you are missing. You must return as Mountie of Hope Valley. This is your home. This is where your life is. You are the hero of Hope Valley. Everyone was so excited when you were brought back here for Carson and Faith to care for you. You should have heard the buzz of excitement from everyone. You are so loved by everyone. Hope Valley needs their Mountie back. I know being a Mountie is your calling. I see how much you love doing rounds and visiting the residents. Elizabeth would never ask you to give up your calling." "You're right she hasn't and is wanting me to return to my post. That's why she wanted me to do rounds with you. I can't risk putting Elizabeth through that heartache again. She has been through enough. I understand you wanting to back away from Hope Valley out of respect and I appreciate that but why so quickly. Is there something else going on? Is it because of our talk about Elizabeth? I haven't said anything to her about your feelings. I have been debating if I should. I don't want to betray either of you but by not betraying one of you I will betray the other. I just don't want to cause any problems between you and Elizabeth." As he mounted his horse he said "Jack, I appreciate you trying to protect me, but Elizabeth is your wife and if you feel like you need to tell her then you should. I should be gone soon, and it won't matter anyway. But let's do rounds and not worry about it for now. It is a beautiful morning for a ride."

I was sitting on the jail's front porch waiting on Nathan to change out of his uniform so we could go work on the house. As I sat there, I looked over main street and memories flood my mind. I have made so many memories here. Hope Valley is my home. I was so upset when I was assigned here but now, I can't imagine living anywhere else. I am lost in thought when I see General Collins riding in. I stood and step down to the street. I grab the reins of his horse as he jumped down. I tied up the horse on the post. "General Collins sir, how are you? Is there a problem?" He came up and patted me on the back, "Jack you are a sight for sore eyes. I can't believe what you have been through. You pushing the recruits out of the way of the avalanche was very brave. You have always been one of the most dedicated Mounties I have met. How are you feeling? I received word from Constable Grant that you were ready to take back your post here in Hope Valley. I will need to speak to your doctor first. I have to verify he has cleared you to return to work." What do I do? General Collins expects me to return. How do I tell him that I am not sure I am. "General Collins sir, I believe Nathan was a little bit hasty in requesting a transfer. I haven't spoken to Dr. Shepherd about my clearance but honestly sir I am not sure I will need it. After everything that is happen, I am not sure I will be returning to my post here in Hope Valley. I am not sure I am going to resume my position as a Mountie at all. I must consider my wife and son. I don't know if I can risk having them go through all of that pain again." Nathan stepped out of the jail surprised to see General Collins as I was. "General Collins, I wasn't expecting you… Are you coming to give me my new assignment?" General Collins had a scowl on his face, "From what I am understanding you requested a transfer prematurely. Jack hasn't been released from his physician's care and to my disappointment and surprise Jack just informed me that he may not be returning to his post. Jack, I have to admit I understand your reasons, but I can't believe your wife would request you not return." I explained, "Sir, she hasn't, she is doing her best to get me healthy so I can return. It is my decision. I can't risk putting her and Jack Jr. through all that pain again. Sir my greatest privilege was being a Mountie, it was always my calling in life. With all honesty I will miss every part of what it means to be a Mountie and all the responsibilities that come with it, but my wife and son have to come first." I noticed Carson coming out of the infirmary, "Carson can you come over for a minute?" He waved and headed our way. General Collins spoke up, "Nathan why would you act without consulting Jack or his doctor? Is there a reason you are wanting to be relocated from Hope Valley?" Nathan replied, "Sir I was trying to do the respectable thing and back away from Jack's post. I wanted to make sure he knew I understood that Hope Valley is his post. I did speak to Dr. Shepherd about how well Jack was doing on morning rounds and that I felt he was ready to return to work." Carson spoke up, "Yes sir he came and spoke to me. I have been giving it some thought, and I see how well Jack is doing and upon a complete recheck I would be willing to release him to halftime duty. He still must rebuild muscle mass, gain strength and adjust to doing the rigorous work of a Mountie. Jack is a quick healer and I think he will be at full strength soon rather than later, but I don't want to rush it." General Collins looked at me, "I guess it doesn't matter if he has decided not to return to his post. Nathan are you agreeable to staying on as constable of Hope Valley? Unless there are reasons you don't want to stay." Nathan looked thrown off guard. I think he was fully expecting me to return so that he would be reassigned. "I would be happy to stay on; I just wanted to ensure that Jack will get his post back if he decides to return." About that time Elizabeth walked up and I didn't want her to know about our conversation, so I tried to leave quickly. "Good Afternoon General Collins." She said. "I didn't know you were coming into town. I guess you wanted to check on Jack's progress so you could assign him his post here. He is doing very well; he has been doing morning rounds with Nathan. In the afternoons they work on our new home." Before I could intervene, General Collins spoke up, "Well Mrs. Thornton I did come to check on Jack but also wanted to talk with Nathan about his transfer request. But now I don't have to concern myself with Jack's condition since he has decided not to be reinstated with the Mounties." "NOT being reinstated as a Mountie. What is he talking about Jack? I didn't think the decision had been made yet. When did you decide that and when where you going to tell me? And Nathan why would you request a new post without talking to Jack? Are you ready to leave Hope Valley?" She was clearly upset with me and Nathan, but I suspect with me more. "Elizabeth lets go home and discuss this." I said trying to save Nathan from her anger and to have the conversation about my decision in a private setting. "General Collins if Jack was cleared to return would you assign him to Hope Valley? Where would you send Nathan?" Elizabeth spoke ignoring what I have said. General Collins looked a me knowing what he was about to say probably wasn't what I wanted to hear. "Mrs. Thornton yes I am planning on reassigning Jack here to Hope Valley, but I was also going to let Nathan stay here as well. Hope Valley is growing quickly, having 2 Mounties here seems to be in the best interest of the town. Plus, Jack has a family that would need him so he and Nathan could take shifts. But now that Jack has decided to remain a civilian, I will need to find another Mountie to assign here along with Nathan." We were all surprised by what he had said. I didn't even consider that he would allow Nathan to stay on. He is right Hope Valley has certainly grown since I was away, and 2 Mounties make sense. "Sir you wanted Nathan and I both assigned here? I hadn't considered you would allow that. Allowing Nathan to keep his post is part of my reasons for not returning. My wife and son are my main reason but Nathan being reassigned was a concern." I replied. General Collins came and stood in from of me, "Jack please reconsider. Dr. Shepherd said if your exam went well, he would release you to half time duty. Let me assign you here on half time and if you decide you want to surrender your post then you can. Jack you have always said being a Mountie was your destiny, your wife and community support you why not just try it out with no permanent commitment. When Dr. Shepherd decides to release you full time you can decide then if you want to keep the post or not." Everyone was looking at me, I want to accept the offer but what if something happens to me. Elizabeth would have to go through all that pain again. I looked at Elizabeth and she smiled nodding her head in agreement with General Collins. "I know you are worried about what might happen but when I married you, I accepted you for who you are and what you do. Jack you are a Mountie in your heart, remember in the mine you showed me that day that any thing can happen to anyone. Jack do this for me and our son, I want him to grow up seeing the brave man I have told him about. Please just see how it feels then we can decide later if this is what you want to continue to do." While she was speaking, she walked to stand in front of me. I was looking her eye to eye. I knew she meant what she said, and she would be disappointed if I didn't at least try. I looked at General Collins, "Sir upon my health clearance I will take the part-time assignment of constable with the understanding that at any point I can decide to resign." Elizabeth leaped and put her arms around my neck. "Jack that is wonderful! Little Jack will be so excited to see you in your uniform. I have to admit I miss seeing you in as well." General Collins was standing there smiling, "That sounds agreeable to me. Dr. Shepherd when can you do his exam?" Carson looked at me, "I am actually headed to see Hickman. He hurt his leg yesterday at the mill and can't walk. Can you come by in the morning after rounds?" "Sure, that will work fine. General Collins is that soon enough for you?" I asked. General Collins said, "That works fine. Nathan and I have a few things to discuss this afternoon and I will head back to headquarters when the exam is completed." Carson, Elizabeth and I said goodbye leaving General Collins and Nathan to have their discussion.

Elizabeth, Jack and I arrived home. Elizabeth began supper while I read to Jack. Then I put him down to play with his blocks. After talking to Nathan today I think I need to tell her about his feelings for her. I don't want to upset her, but I need to be honest. "Sweetheart, when you have time, I need to talk to you about something." I hope she is going to be okay when she finds out. She sat down at the table, "We can talk now the pot-roast has some time to cook. What is it?" I suggested, "Let's wait until we put Jack down tonight." Elizabeth looked over at Jack playing, "He is content and will play like that for a while, what is it Jack?" I know it will do no good to argue. "Don't get upset but Nathan and I had a long talk a few days ago. He told me something that you need to know. When I first met Nathan, I felt sure he was helping you as much as he was because he is in love with you. I know he is your friend and I don't want that to change but he admitted to me that he is in love with you and has been for a long time." She interrupted me, "Nathan is in love with me that is ridiculous he is my good friend and he has helped out a lot, but I was clear I didn't want to be anything other than friends." I reached out and took her hand, "I know you did, and he respected your wishes. He never crossed that line; he was there for you when you needed him, but he told me himself that he is in love with you. Nathan was very respectful, and we talked a long time. He said he knew nothing would happen between you two, but he wanted to make sure you and Jack were taken care of. Elizabeth, Nathan is in love with you. I am not concerned because I know how much he respects you. He is my friend now and I trust him." There was a knock on the door as it opened, Nathan stepped in. "Jack, General Collins wanted me to work out a schedule. Elizabeth's eyes widened, she stood and all at once she said, "You're in love with me?!"


	9. Hard Reality

Hope Eternal Chapter 9

6

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hard Reality**

 **By: Randi Elkins**

Nathan stood there shocked. His face turned red. I looked at Elizabeth surprised at her reaction. I got up and walked toward Nathan. "Come on in, Nathan." He stepped just in side the door. Elizabeth said again in a softer tone, "Nathan, you are in love with me? Did you really tell Jack that you were in love with me?" "Elizabeth let's talk about this later. Nathan and I need to set the schedule if I are going to return to my post." I said trying to ease the tension. There was a knock at the door and Rosemary came in. "Lee and I haven't spent any time with our sweet little Jack. Could we have him for a little while?" She obviously had heard the commotion and thought getting Jack would help. I had never been so happy that the walls were so thin. She walked straight to him and picked him up, "Do you want to go see Uncle Lee? He has you a new ball." I smiled, looked at Elizabeth, "I think he would enjoy that; I will come get him in a little while." I said. Elizabeth didn't say a word she just stood there looking at Nathan. I went, kissed Jack on the forehead, "Daddy, will see you in a little while." Rosemary and little Jack left. "Let's all sit at the table and we can discuss everything. Nathan would you like some tea or coffee?" Nathan walked over to the table, "No I am fine Jack thank you." We all sat down. Nathan finally looked at Elizabeth, "Yes I told Jack I am in love with you. Truth is I have been for a long time, but you made it clear you wanted to just be friends. I respected your wishes and kept my feelings to myself. Now that Jack is home, I know I made the right decision." Elizabeth looked at me. Then she looked at Nathan, "If I had known I wouldn't have asked for so much help. I had no idea; you should have told me." I didn't really have a place in the conversation, so I just sat there, I almost felt like I was intruding on their private conversation. I had seen Elizabeth upset before but not like this. Nathan was staring down at the table, "How could I tell you that? You made your feelings clear and I knew if I said anything you wouldn't let me help. I wanted to be here as your friend to do the things you needed done. You had so much to take care of and you were still grieving. Everyone thought you were doing so well but I knew you were still hurting over the loss of Jack. It was clear your feelings for him ran deeper than even you could explain. I wasn't going to tell you something like that while you hurt and grieved. I wanted to be here to pick up the slack. And now that Jack is home, I now know why I never said anything and why you never stopped grieving. It is clear that you and Jack have a rare bond. I have never seen a bond like the two of you have. I can see that all the things everyone has told me about your relationship is true. I am fine, I don't regret helping you. I am so happy you have Jack back and can build the life you deserved with him." Elizabeth sat there for a moment, I guess she was trying to process everything Nathan had said. So, I spoke up, "Nathan thank you for watching over Elizabeth and Little Jack while I was away. I know it couldn't have been easy, but I really appreciate all you have done." "Jack it has been my pleasure to help Elizabeth. She is the strongest woman I know. She is fiercely independent, and it takes a lot for her to ask for help.", he said with a smile. Elizabeth began to speak, "You still should have told me, I had the right to know. I am so grateful for your friendship but now I feel like I took advantage of you. If I hadn't let you help you would have found someone new to love. Nathan I am so sorry, I really didn't know." He looked at her and I could see how much her words hurt. "I didn't want to find anyone else. I was happy being there for you and little Jack. I felt like that was my place as long as you would let me. I knew you would never want to be more than friends, but I felt my place was helping you." We sat in silence for a few minutes. I looked at Elizabeth and tears fell down her cheek. "Elizabeth, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked. Nathan was concerned, "Did I say something that upset you? I never meant to." Still looking down she began to speak, "Nathan the truth is just before Jack was found I was beginning to develop feelings for you. You were so wonderful doing all the things you did for little Jack and me. I couldn't bring myself to say anything because I had told you I just wanted to be friends and I struggled with the idea of taking on the task of loving another Mountie. My feelings for Jack never went away but I thought maybe if I let someone else in that I could move on. Like you, I am glad I never said anything because now Jack is home." Whoa, I wasn't expecting to hear Elizabeth say that. I have to stay calm; I have to stay focused. I can't let this bother me, I was dead to her and never coming home. I wanted her to move on. She loves me and she is my wife. Nathan and Elizabeth were both looking at me. Are they expecting me to say something? What would I say? Elizabeth could see I didn't know what to say and that her admission took me by surprise. "Jack, I love you, I always have, and I always will. You are the love of my life. When I was considering telling Nathan that I was interested in being more than friends I was thinking about our son. He needed a good man with integrity and honor to guide him. Little Jack already knew Nathan and they spent time together. He trusted Nathan and I knew Nathan would love him as his own. I also knew he would honor your memory with Jack. I wanted to give little Jack a family." Elizabeth looked at Nathan with a slight smile, he returned one. I knew I had to say something, "You don't have to explain. You thought I was dead and never returning. You and Jack needed someone here with you. Someone that would love you as much as I do, and I know Nathan could have been that man. I am so grateful for all Nathan has done." "Jack you don't have to worry, I will always respect your and Elizabeth's relationship. Elizabeth thank you for telling me. It is just nice knowing you considered a relationship but since Jack is home, I am relieved you didn't say anything, losing you would have been devastating. I am happy for you. Jack is where your heart is, and you deserve happiness. Jack we can talk about a schedule on rounds in the morning. I didn't mean to cause problems by telling Jack the truth, but I felt he deserved it." He stands to go, Elizabeth walked over and hugged him, "Nathan your help has been priceless to little Jack and me. We couldn't have made it without you. You are so special to us and you always will be." I reached out to shake his hand, "Thank you for caring for my family. You will always be our friend." He smiled and headed toward the door, as he opened it, we heard little Jack crying. Elizabeth stepped in front of Nathan and I followed. Rosemary was holding him as she headed toward us, "I think he is just tired. He has been rubbing his eyes since dinner. He and Uncle Lee had quite a time playing with the new ball." Lee was following them carrying the ball, "Yes, we had fun and have played most of the evening and he loves the ball." Nathan walked up, "Is everything okay?" Little Jack saw him and reached for him. Nathan looked at me, I nodded for him to take him from Rosemary. When Nathan took him, Jack laid his head on Nathan's shoulder. I am a little jealous. Seeing him hold my son and seeing how little Jack loves him is hard. I want to hold Jack, but I don't want to come off as being jealous even though I was. Elizabeth walked up and took Jack from Nathan; I am going to get him ready for bed. Rosemary I appreciate you and Lee watching him. Good night everyone." She went in the house, Rosemary and Lee said there goodbyes as well and went into their house. I shook Nathan's hand, "I will see you in the morning for rounds, let General Collins know we will have a schedule set before I head to my appointment with Carson." "I will let him know and I will see you in the morning. Thank you, Jack, for being so understanding. I know this must be hard on you. I am glad you are home. Good night." He turned and headed toward town.

Carson came in, Faith had already done some of the basics of the exam. "Jack how are you feeling? Be honest. Are you still getting tired quickly? How do you feel after rounds? Are you having any headaches? Are you sleeping okay?" He sure had a lot of questions. "I am feeling really good. I am very tired after doing rounds and working on the house, but we are almost finished. I can't wait to move my family into our new home. I do have headaches but nothing too bad. I usually get them after busy days. I haven't been sleeping well. My body aches really bad in the evenings, I get chills and have a hard time resting but I am sure it is nothing. When I wake in the morning, I am still tired and achy, but I can manage okay." Carson was moving my arms and legs around, stretching them out. He moved he stretched my leg and there was a sharp pain in my thigh. I couldn't help but yell out in pain. "Jack show me where that hurt?" Carson said. "It is just here in my thigh close to the hip. I haven't felt that pain before." I told Carson. He began to move the other leg but there was no pain there. Carson was quiet, I could tell he was thinking. "Jack stand and I want you to lunge as far forward as you can. If it starts hurting stop immediately." I got off the examining table. I lunged forward and immediately I felt a pull and a sharp pain. I cried out in pain. "Stop, stop. Stand up. I don't want you to hurt yourself more. Sit back on the table." He said in a concerned tone in his voice. He worked his fingers along my jaw line to the base of my skull. He then looked in my eyes. He turned to Faith, "I need you to go get Elizabeth." "Is everything okay? What do I tell her?" Faith questioned. "Carson, what is going on? You are scaring me." I said. "Jack, I believe there is an infection setting up in your body. You have fluid around the base of your skull, your eyes have begun to turn grey and the soreness in your thigh is the infection setting up in your body. The body aches and chills are caused by the infection. I wish you had told me sooner." Faith left to get Elizabeth. "Infection?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Yes, Jack infection and if we don't get it under control you could cause you to go back into a coma. Get out of your clothes and into this gown. Lay down on the bed while I get the medication together." Coma? I could go back into a coma? I got changed and laid down like Carson had told me. Hickman came in just as I laid down. When Carson saw him, he told Hickman, "I need you to have Abigail call the Mercy General Hospital and get them send the maximum dose of several of their antibiotics as soon as possible. Jack has a serious infection." Panic covered Hickman's face, he left in a rush. I laid there thinking about all the possibilities that could happen. Faith opened the door letting Elizabeth in. She ran and sat besides me. Carson gave me a shot in my arm. He then sat and told Elizabeth what he had told me. "If he goes into another coma there is not guarantee he will wake up. I have sent Hickman to have Abigail call Mercy Hospital to send their strongest antibiotics. This is very serious. He will need a lot of rest. I believe if we can get the meds started soon, we will have caught it in time. I am going to see if Abigail was able to get in touch with Mercy. I will be right back." As he left General Collins and Nathan came in. Carson told them he would be back in just a few moments to explain everything. Nathan came and knelt next to Elizabeth. "We heard Hickman telling Abigail about the medications. What can I do?" he asked. In that moment I knew what I had to do. I couldn't leave doubt about how I felt. I took Elizabeth's hand and looked at her and Nathan, "If something happens to me, I want you two to be together. You obviously care for each other deeply. Little Jack loves Nathan and I know you will have a beautiful life together. I don't want either of you to feel like you are betraying me. I want this for both of you." Elizabeth began to cry, "Jack, STOP! You are going to be fine." "We don't know that, and I don't want either of you to feel bad. This is what I want." Nathan just looked at me, "Jack, never doubt that I will be there for Elizabeth and Jack, but I can't promise we will have a life together. I know her heart is yours and after seeing you two together I know I deserve that same type of love." I began to get very tired; I couldn't keep my eyes open…


	10. Moving Forward

Chapter 10 Hope Eternal

 **Chapter 10**

 **Moving Forward**

 **By: Randi Elkins**

The seriousness of the situation was weighing on me. How could this happen? I just got him back. I sit there holding his hand. Faith placed a damp towel over his forehead. I could see the apprehension on her face. "Can I get you anything Elizabeth? Is there anything I can do?" Faith was trying to be helpful. "No thank you I am fine. When do you think the antibiotics will arrive from Mercy Hospital?" I just needed to know that help was coming. Nathan and General Collins stood by the door talking. Carson came in straight to Jack's bedside. "He fell asleep not long after you left. We are too late he is in a coma again" I said through my tears. Carson looked at me puzzled when I said that. "Elizabeth he isn't in a coma. I gave him something to help him rest. He hasn't been resting at night and without rest the infection can do more damage on a weaken body. He told me he had been getting tired quickly and was having body aches. It was the infections setting in, then he didn't get enough rest, so it spread quickly. Don't be upset he isn't in a coma and I am doing everything in my power to keep it from happening. I spoke to Mercy Hospital. They weren't going to get the medication Jack needs to us very quickly. Bill was at Abigail's when I told him what was going on, he volunteered to head to Mercy to pick them up. Henry was there and went with him. They should be back by mid-morning tomorrow." I am so relieved to hear Jack wasn't in a coma. I couldn't bare losing him again. Nathan walked up and inquired what news Carson had given. Carson told him exactly what he had just told me and I could see the relief on his and General Collins faces. "That is great news. General Collins and I have some things to discuss before he leaves. I will be back later to check on you both. Faith walked up to replace the damp cloth on Jack's forehead. Nathan looked at her and smiled. She smiled back as she blushed. Was there a spark there? He tipped his hat and he and General Collins left. I had to know what Faith thought about Nathan. "He sure is handsome isn't he? It looked like there was a little spark there." I said with a smile. Her cheeks got rosier and a smile covered her face, "Yes he is very handsome. He is such a nice guy." "Have you ever thought about maybe letting him know you are interested? Nathan is wonderful and would be a perfect partner." I said. Her smile still radiated across her face. "I considered it but I know how he feels about you. I couldn't be with him in fear he would always be thinking of you." As her face changes to regret. "I shouldn't have said that. I know you and he are close friends but he has feelings for you beyond friendship or at least he did have. I was at Abigail's eating alone and he asked if he could join me. We had a very nice conversation. I told him about Peter and he told me about his former sweetheart from his youth. Then he let his feelings for you slip. I promised I wouldn't say a thing. Please don't tell him I told you." Little did she know of the events of last night. "I am aware of his feelings. He, Jack and I discussed it all last night. It is a long story but he knows I am devoted to Jack heart and soul. I think you need to let him know. You may be surprised by his response because he gave you the same look just now you gave him." "Do you really think so? I don't know if I could tell him that." She said sheepishly." She left and went about her work in the infirmary. Several patients came through while I sat with Jack.

It was getting late in the evening and I need to check on little Jack but I don't want to leave Jack here alone. Just about that time Nathan came in. "How is he? Any changes?" as I looked up I said, "No, none but Carson said the medication he gave him was strong and this is exactly what he needed Jack to do until the medication arrived." I felt like I should say something about what Jack said just before he went to sleep. "Nathan if anything happens to Jack I can't be with you. You deserve to have someone completely devoted to you. My heart and soul are Jack's" He was so gracious, "I understand, before Jack came back I started developing feelings for someone else but I knew you needed my help. I couldn't ask her to allow me to be such a big part of your life and court her. That would be very disrespectful." I knew who he was talking about and I wanted to ensure he knew regardless of what happened to Jack I would be fine and he needed to move on with his life. "Nathan it is time for you to move on. I will have plenty of help. Don't worry about me. You deserve the kind of relationship Jack and I have. You need to let Faith know how you feel. I have a feeling she would say yes. I mean, it is Faith you are wanting to court." I said. His cheeks pinkened, he dropped his head to look at the floor. "How did you know? I haven't said anything to anyone. How do you know she will say yes?" he looked up at me with curiosity on his face. "I just think you should ask her. I know the look of interest when I see it. She will be a very lucky woman to have you by her side." The door to the infirmary opened and Faith walked in. They smiled at each other. Faith came over. "Carson wants me to check Jack for fever. We just have to watch him closely until we know the infection is clearing. He is a little warm but not that bad. We just need to keep the cool damp cloths changed out and I think he will be fine. I will go let Carson know. Carson or I will be right back to stay with him through the night." I gave Nathan a nudging look trying to encourage him to ask Faith out. He widen his eyes at me in frustration. Faith noticed us exchanging looks, smile and headed for the door. I looked at Nathan again. He turned toward the door, "Can I speak with you a moment Faith?" I think he surprised himself when he said it. Faith looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders as if I didn't know what he wanted to talk to her about. "Sure, do you have a question about Jack?" "No but can we step out on the porch so we can talk in private." I could tell he was so nervous. I am happy for him but I will miss our closeness. Even though I wasn't in love with him I did care for him very much and he would have been wonderful with little Jack. I am happy for him. He will always be special to me. I think he and Faith look lovely together and it is time for him to write his own love story." Nathan came back in smiling ear to ear. I am guessing she said yes. "So? What did she say? Did she say she would go on a date with you?" His faced shined with excitement, "Yes, she said she would love to but she needed to wait until things with Jack improved. I agree Jack should be our focus right now. I feel like this is my fault. I shouldn't have pushed him so hard to do rounds with me. I should have paced our work on the house better. There are so many things I could have done differently." " Nathan this isn't your fault. Jack is a very hard headed, determined man and wasn't going to listen to anyone. I believe Carson and Faith will do all they can to keep him from getting sicker." I reassured him. Nathan walked closer and looked at Jack. "Let me stay with him until Faith or Carson return so you can go get little Jack ready for bed. If there is any changes, I will let you know." I know he is right I need to get my son and get him settled for the night. "Ok but please send for me if anything changes." I hated to leave him but I know Jack would what me at home with our son. I leaned over, kiss Jack on the cheek, "Jack Thornton. You can't leave Jack Jr. and I. We just got you back. I love you!" I was just leaving when I heard Jacks voice. "I love you too." I turned and sat back beside him. "Are you feeling okay? Are you hurting? Do you need anything?" His eyes were still heavy, "I need some water please. My mouth is dry." He tried to sit up but the medication Carson had given him to sleep had him weak. "Don't move. You need your strength. Nathan will you get Jack a glass of water?" Nathan brought me the water and Jack sipped on it. "I am going to get Carson so he can check Jack out. I will be right back." Nathan opened the door and Carson walked in. "I was just coming for you. Jack is awake." Nathan explained. Carson did a quick exam. " You are stable and I hope we can keep you that way until the medication gets here. I know Bill will get it back here as quick as he can. Elizabeth, go get Jack Jr. and get some rest. You can't take care of Jack if you don't get rest. I am staying with him tonight. Try not to worry. We are doing everything we can." Jack was looking at me, he nodded, "Go get Jack and get some rest. I will see you in the morning. Nathan, can you walk Elizabeth to get Jack and then home. I want to make sure she gets there safe." I started to object but Jack wouldn't have it. I leaned down and kissed him. "I love you. Carson, please let me know if there are any changes." He said, "Of course, don't worry I am here and I will let you know of any changes."

Nathan and I arrived at Abigail's to get Jack Jr.. We entered the parlor door. Rosemary, Lee, Faith and Abigail sat having tea. Jack was asleep on Abigail's chest. Faith was filling everyone in on Jack's condition. I could see the worry on all their faces. Nathan spoke up, "Jack just woke up. He is groggy from the medication Carson gave him to rest. Carson is staying with Jack tonight. Jack asked me to walk Elizabeth home." I saw Faith's face shift to disappointment. This is the very reason she had been hesitant to let Nathan know about her feelings. I see that Nathan noticed the change in her expression as well. "Nathan you don't have to worry about walking me home. I will go with Lee and Rosemary when they head home." Lee stood, "We will be happy to make sure she gets home. After all it is just next door to us. Rosie, let's get Elizabeth and little Jack home. I am sure Elizabeth needs to get Jack to bed and get some rest herself." Rosemary gasped, "Oh yes indeed. I am sure Elizabeth is exhausted." I walked to Abigail and wrapped my little one in my arms. Faith was sitting next to Abigail and I could see the relief on her face. Nathan agreed, "Yes, that's wonderful. Have a good evening." Abagail and Faith stood bidding us goodbye. Rosemary and Lee had their car, they helped me in side and we headed home.


	11. Time, Healing and Prayers

Hope Eternal Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Time, Healing and Prayers

By: Randi Elkins

I am feeling much better, I have been in the infirmary almost a month. Once Carson received the medication from Mercy Hospital it took some time for him to work out the correct dosage. I became a little sicker before he was able to get the correct dosage. Elizabeth has been by my side as much as she can. She still must take care of Jack Jr., teach and take care of things around the house. I feel so guilty for putting her through this again. I should have gone to see Carson as soon as I started feeling weak and not sleeping well. He could have caught it before it had gotten so bad but thankfully, I am feeling much better. Carson has been out of town checking on another patient. Faith is expecting him back today and believes after he examines me, he will release me. I hope she is right. I am ready to be home with my family and my being home will relieve some of Elizabeth's stress.

Carson got in late this afternoon and had some patients scheduled before he could do my exam. The last patient just left. "So, Jack how are you feeling? Faith tells me you have improved a great deal. Your color is much better than when I left." Carson said as he began the exam. "I am feeling much better. My weakness is gone, and I have been resting much better. I haven't been having any headaches either. I think it is time for me to go home." Carson chuckled, "Well I will be the judge of that. Stand and hold your arms out straight. Don't let them fall until I tell you. I need to see if the strength has returned." I stood there for what felt like hours. "Good, now sit on the bed. I am going to finish up the exam." He felt along my jaw and the back of my head. He moved my arms and legs to judge mobility. As he finished up Elizabeth came in with Jack Jr. on her hip. When he saw me, he yelled, "Daddy!" That was music to my ears. I hadn't seen him since I was admitted. We didn't want to put him at the risk of getting sick. I have really missed hearing his little voice and seeing his sweet face. Elizabeth and I looked at each other and smiled. He began to wiggle in her arms. "Just a minute Dr. Carson is taking care of daddy when he is finished, I will let you down." He was wiggling so much that Elizabeth could barely hold on to him. Carson finished and stepped back, "I am done. You can let him down." Elizabeth put Jack Jr. down and he came running, I met him halfway and scooped him up with a toss in the air. "Oh, I have missed you so much! Daddy is so happy to see you!" I said with excitement. I pulled him close and held him tight. He wrapped his arms around my neck and started gently patting my back. "Missed you Daddy." He said as he continued to pat my back. It looks like my boy missed me too. Elizabeth walked over to us and began to give me a hug. Jack Jr. wasn't going to have it. "No Mommy! My Daddy! I hug Daddy!" He said frustrated that she was trying to get my attention. It did my heart so much good to see that he missed me. Elizabeth leaned in and we kissed. Jack Jr.'s little hand went to the side of her face pushing her away. "Mommy, no!" I couldn't help but laugh. Carson and Faith were laughing with me. Elizabeth stood there trying to scowl but her radiant smile came through. I was ready to go home. "Carson do you think it's okay that I go home? I am ready to have some quite time with my family. Carson shook his head, "I think you are well enough to go home but you need to watch for the warning signs of another infection. You forget that your body has been through a lot over the past few years and it will take a while to get back to where you were before the accident. I understand that this is frustrating, and you want to push yourself, but you can't. This is a process and it won't happen overnight. You really need to rest as much as possible. If you want to go on morning rounds, I think that would be fine but nothing strenuous. Enjoy this time with Elizabeth and your little one." I am so glad I get to get out of this place, "Great! I will follow the doctor's orders to the letter this time. Nathan and I can do morning rounds and work on the house a short time then I will go home at lunch to rest until Elizabeth gets home." Elizabeth frowned at me, "Jack, Carson said nothing about working on the house just the rounds. You heard him say you must pace yourself. We can't risk you getting sick again." "She is right Jack, the type of healing your body needs requires time and care. The house will get finished but you can't work on it for now." Faith gave Carson a peculiar look. It looked like she wanted to say something but didn't. "Okay I understand but can I at least go sit and watch them work. Maybe I could hammer a few nails every once and awhile? This is my family's home and I want to be a part of building it." I could tell my insistence was frustrating Elizabeth and Carson. "No more than 30 minutes a day for now. As you gain strength, we can adjust the time." Carson said compromising with me although it wasn't what I wanted to hear I agreed because I didn't want to upset Elizabeth. "That's a deal as long as I get to increase my work time as I continue to improve." "Yes of course, as you improve. But other than that, I think you are ready to go home. Come back in a couple of days so I can do a recheck and if you start having any changes come see me immediately." Carson is such a caring compassionate doctor. I am glad I have had him taking care of me. I could see the excitement on Elizabeth's face. Finally, I get to go home.

Elizabeth, Jack Jr. and I were on our walk home when Bill came riding up. "Jack it is great to see you out of the infirmary. It will be even better to see you in your Mountie uniform, but I know that might take a while." "Bill he just walked out of the infirmary let's give him some time before we have him back in uniform. Carson just told him healing will be a long process and that he will have to pace himself. We can't risk him getting ill again." Elizabeth said in frustration as nicely as she could. I knew Bill didn't mean anything by it but after all she has been through, I don't blame her for being sensitive. "I am going to take my time and do it right this time. I want to enjoy my time with my family. Although I do look forward to having on my uniform again." I said breaking the tension. Bill just smiled and looked at Jack Jr. and Elizabeth then back at me. Then he said, "Come with me I have something to show you. It will only take a minute and then you can go home." "Where do you want us to go? Jack really needs to get home so he can rest. Can't we see it tomorrow?" Elizabeth questioned. "I think you would really want to see this, and it will only take a moment I promise." Bill said in an insistent tone. Elizabeth and I looked at each other. I shrugged my shoulders then she nodded. Bill smiled, "Little Jack do you want to right with Uncle Bill?" Jack Jr. was on my hip when he began jumping, "Ride, ride daddy, ride!" he said in excitement. I lifted him and handed him to Bill. Bill took him sitting little Jack in front of him. They rode a little ahead of Elizabeth and me. She and I followed behind holding hands.

We had gone a ways up and turned toward our land. "Bill where are we going? This is the way to the new house." I questioned. He turned, "Yes, it is, just follow me." Elizabeth looked at me with a look of curiosity. I smiled at her and we kept walking. We topped the hill where the new house was, and it looked like the whole town was there. "What is all this? What is going on?" Elizabeth said with a smile. As we came closer, I notice Tom and Julie standing on the front porch holding their new little girl. Pastor Frank is here, Elizabeth's father, Abigail, Lee, Rosemary, Nathan, Hickman and many more were there. I believe the whole town really is here. Elizabeth and I got to the steps of the porch; Bill followed behind us holding little Jack. Again, Elizabeth asked, "What is all this?" Abigail came down the stairs with a gentle smile on her face. "While Jack has been sick, and you have had so much going on we came together, and the house is finished. Your home is ready to live in." Elizabeth and I are stunned. We stand there in an amazed silence for a minute. "Finished?" I asked. Abigail said, "Finished." I looked around humbled by these amazing people we call friends and family. Henry walked up with a gold colored nail and a hammer in his hand. He explained, "Well not completely finished. This nail is the last nail that needs to be added. This nail has been passed to every person here. While each person held it, we said individual prayers for you, Elizabeth, and Jack Jr. We prayed for you both to have many wonderful years and memories in this house. When the both of you came to what was then Coal Valley, I wasn't happy to see either of you but now I cherish you as my friends. And as we have learned Hope Valley isn't the same without you." He handed me the nail and hammer. Elizabeth took Jack Jr. from Bill with tears streaming down her face. We walked up on the porch of our new home and I hammered the nail of prayer into the entryway door frame.


	12. Enjoying Life

Hope Eternal Ch. 12

5

 **Chapter 12**

 **Enjoying Life**

 **By: Randi Elkins**

The sun was coming up over the hill and the dew was still on the grass as I sat on the front porch rocking Jack Jr. I am enjoying the quite time with him as he rests. God blessed me by allowing me to be found and brought back to Hope Valley. I won't take a moment for granted. My mind wonders to the events of the last few days. Elizabeth and I are still processing the amazing generosity of our friends and family. We are excited to be in our home. We were so moved by the prayer nail the town gave us, there is nothing more special than to know a friend has prayed for you. It was nice seeing Tom, Julie and my new little niece. It was wonderful to see Pastor Frank also. I am glad I had a chance to sit and talk with him alone. I feel a weight lifted after our conversation. Everyone that came to visit was now gone but we enjoyed getting to visit them. Elizabeth's father bought furnishings for our new home before he left. We didn't have enough furniture for all the rooms in the house. I offered to pay him, but he wouldn't hear of it. Elizabeth got the feather bed she has always wanted. Everything was perfect. Sitting here rocking my son I give thanks to God for all he has provided.

Elizabeth was in the kitchen when Jack Jr. and I came into the house. She was cooking and it smell delicious. She heard me coming, "Good morning is everything alright? I saw you sitting on the porch but didn't want to disturb you." I brushed her cheek with my thumb and leaned in and kissed her. "Nothing could be better. I was just enjoying the sun rise while I rocked Jack. He woke up early so I took him to the porch, so we didn't disturb you. He dozed back off as soon as I started rocking. How did you rest?" "Wonderfully! I love our feather bed. Father was so generous to give us all our furnishings. As soon as I walked in, it felt like home. We could never repay everyone for all their hard work. I still can't believe they did all of this." She said down and began fixing a plate for Jack Jr. As soon as she sat his plate down, he started gobbling it up. We laughed, "Slow down, slow down we aren't going to take your plate" I told him, but he kept on gobbling it up. "He must be going through a growth spirt. I have never seen him eat like that." Elizabeth said as she watched him eat.

I was clearing the table as she cleaned up little Jack. He was fighting her with every wipe of his mouth, "No mommy, no!" "Just stay still and we will be finished." She let him go leaving a bit of jam on his little cheek. He ran to the parlor and began playing with his blocks. We sat back down to finish our tea. "Jack, I have some news." She said as she took my hand. The way she said it made me wonder if it were good news or bad news. "Ok what is it? Is something wrong?" I said as I looked at her as a smile spread across her face. "Jack I am pregnant. Carson said I am probably 3 months along." I jumped from my chair and scooped her up in my arms! I swung her in a circle! "YOU ARE PREGNANT! Oh, Elizabeth I can't believe it! We are going to have another baby!" "Jack, Jack don't twirl me. I am going to get sick." Elizabeth said. I immediately put her down. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I ran to the sink and got her a cool rag and a class of water. She smiled, "I am fine. You don't have to fuss over me. I just can't get twirled like that. My nausea hasn't been that bad until the last couple of days." She explained. "Here drink, this water." I said as I wiped her forehead with the damp cloth. "When is the baby due? I need to get the nursery ready. I need to tell Nathan I need to stay home with you and Jack. You don't need to be lifting him. I will have Abigail give me some recipes so I can cook for you. I will take care of Jack completely don't worry about him at all." She began to laugh, "Jack I can still do my daily tasks. I can still teach, cook, and care for little Jack. I'm not ill, just pregnant. You have to remember I have done this before." Immediately I felt guilty. I left her here all alone to go through her pregnancy with Jack Jr. alone. It must have been so difficult on her. She realized where my thoughts went, "Don't go their Jack. It does no one any good. It wasn't your fault and I had a lot of support from everyone. I missed you desperately, but you are here now. You are here and you will be by my side the entire time. Do not look back on what had happened. Look forward to the beautiful life we will built with our family." She always knows what to say and I can't let the past subdue the excitement I feel now. "I can't believe we are going to have another child. Elizabeth, I am going to be here no matter what. I am not leaving your side. We will walk this journey together." I smiled at her, "From chalk dust to eternity is the way I believe you phrased it." "Yes, that is exactly how I said it." She said. We walked into the parlor where Jack was playing. I picked him up, "How do you feel about being a big brother? Do you want to have a little brother or sister?" Elizabeth came in close, "You are going to be such a great big brother. You will have to help mommy and daddy take care of them." The phone rang, Elizabeth answered it. I couldn't hear what she was saying but she had an inquisitive look on her face. She hung up. "After we are dressed Rosemary wants us to meet her at Abigail's. She wouldn't tell me why."

Abigail's was empty except for the parlor. As we walk back there, we could hear Rosemary. "Where are Jack and Elizabeth? They should be here by now." "We are here," I said as we entered the parlor. Rosemary clapped her hands, "Great now we can get started." The parlor was full of our friends. Why would she need all of us here? "Lee, come here and stand beside me." she said. Lee walked up smiling from ear to ear. She grabbed his arm. "Lee and I wanted to let everyone know that I am pregnant." The room exploded with excitement. Everyone was congratulating them giving hugs and handshakes. I am so excited for them, but I want to tell them about Elizabeth. "Well we have some news too." I said. Elizabeth's eyes grew big and she slightly shook her head. Why doesn't she want me to tell everyone, but it was her wishes, so I fumbled words, "Tom and Julie have left if anyone is wondering." Everyone looked confused. Elizabeth spoke up, "They send their love and hope to visit again soon." They shook their heads and went back to talking to Rosemary and Lee. Abigail walked up next to Elizabeth and in a whisper, "For some reason I don't think that is what Jack was going to say." "I am not sure. He has just been so excited about the house and getting to see Tom and Julie." I am completely lost as to why I couldn't tell everyone about Elizabeth's pregnancy. Elizabeth and I congratulated Lee and Rosemary after everyone had started to leave.

We stayed at the café visiting for a while after Rosemary and Lee left. It is wonderful seeing Lee and Rosemary so happy. After everyone had left and it was just us and Abigail, she questioned us again on what I was going to say before. She still didn't believe what we had said. "Ok, you two, what is going on? I know Jack wasn't going to give Tom and Julie's regards." Abigail knew us too well sometimes. Elizabeth and I looked at each other. I wasn't going to say a word because I wasn't sure why Elizabeth stopped me before. Elizabeth smiled and turned toward Abigail. "You have to promise not to say a word. I don't want to take away from Lee and Rosemary's excitement." Abigail nodded in agreement, "Of course." "I am pregnant. I am about 3 months along. It was just confirmed yesterday when I went to see Carson." Abigail leaped from her seat, "Elizabeth that is wonderful! That is so exciting! Jack Jr. is going to be a big brother. Jack you must be ecstatic!" We stood and she pulled us into a group hug. "Can someone tell me why it was so important I not say anything? I feel like there is some detail missing." "Since you have been gone Rosemary has had 2 miscarriages. She was about 3 months along with both losses. She and Lee were devastated. For a while Rosemary lost her outgoing, bright, big and beautiful personality. We have been very concerned about her. She has slowly returned to her former self, but I didn't want to overshadow their excitement with our news. We have time to tell everyone but that was their moment." Elizabeth explained. Poor Rosie and Lee, how awful that must have been. "I am so glad you stopped me from saying a word. I can agree now, that was their moment." "You did the right thing by not announcing it but once you decide to announce it everyone will be so excited especially since Jack is home this time. I know Rosemary and Lee will be excited for you as well. Your babies will get to grow up together. Won't that be so lovely that the babies will be close." "Elizabeth? Are you pregnant?" Rosemary said from the entry of the dining room.


	13. Family and Duty

Chapter 13 Hope Eternal

7

Chapter 13

Family and Duty

By Randi Elkins

Elizabeth, Abigail and I jumped to our feet surprised to see Rosemary. "Rosemary, is everything alright? We thought you left with Lee." Rosemary continues into the parlor. "No, I was a bit overwhelmed after we shared our wonderful news, so I sat in the dining area for a moment to catch my breath. Elizabeth, are you pregnant? Is that what you were talking about? Was that the news Jack wanted to share earlier?" Elizabeth walked up taking Rosemary's hand. "Yes, I am pregnant. And Yes, that is what Jack was going to share but it was better if we waited. Rosemary this is a time we need to celebrate with you and Lee. We couldn't be happier for you and we know how you shine in the spotlight." Elizabeth said with a wide smile. Everyone chuckled because we know Elizabeth is right about how well Rosemary shines in the spotlight. She is our resident actress so of course she enjoyed the spotlight. "Oh, Elizabeth, I wouldn't mind sharing the spotlight with such great news. Do you know how far along you are? Carson said he believes that I am around 4 months or so. We felt safe sharing the news since we had passed the 3-month mark. We had to tell everyone because I am going to step away from some of my duties for a while. Carson said I needed to reduce stress and to rest a lot. With my history he said we wanted to proceed with caution. But since I was taking leave from the dress shop and from writing my column, we knew we would have to explain. I had already reduced my hours some. Dottie is going to try and hire someone to cover my duties, so we knew we had to share our news. I have been so scared to share because I am afraid, I will lose this baby too." I could see the mixture of sadness, joy and worry in her face. I can't imagine the pain from that kind of loss. About that time Carson walked in with Lee. "Rosemary is everything alright? Lee wanted me to check on you. He said you aren't feeling well. What is wrong?" "Lee Coulter! I told you not to make a fuss. I was just a little lightheaded. I am sure it was from the excitement of our announcement. I rested and now I am feeling better. I was just about to head home but I found out that Elizabeth is expecting as well. She's only about a month behind me. Isn't that exciting, our little one will have a friend that's his age. Isn't that exciting?" Rosemary said with excitement in her voice. Lee and Carson smile. Lee walked up and shook my hand with a pat on the back. "Jack congratulations! Are you excited that you get to see Elizabeth pregnant? You will get to be there for the cravings, mood swings, nesting and the birth. How does that feel?" Carson asked. All I could do is smile and say, "It feels wonderful! I am so glad I am here to help her through it this time. I am looking forward to seeing her with a baby bump. I am sure she is adorable." Elizabeth just shook her head and smiled. Rosemary let out a small chuckle then caught herself. "Jack you should have seen her waddle around. Near the end she could barely walk, sit or get up. But she glowed the whole time. We knew from the start she was going to be a great mom." Abigail said. "I did not waddle. Ok I did have a hard time sitting and standing but I didn't waddle." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face. Everyone let out a laugh. "You most certainly did waddle." Rosemary said. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Elizabeth stood there shaking her head laughing too. "To rescue Elizabeth from the discussion of her pregnant waddle. How are you feeling Elizabeth? I know I just saw you yesterday but how is your nausea." Carson asked. "Oh, it is fine. Not great but I am okay. It is just part of the process." Elizabeth replied. "Is it ever!" Rosemary said. "I have been nauseous terribly. I try to keep something on my stomach to help reduce it but it's hard to eat when you are so nauseous." Carson said in agreement, "Keeping something on your stomach should help and it is important to eat. You want to ensure the babies are getting plenty of nutrients." In unison Lee and I said, "we will make sure they are following doctors' orders."

Later that day Elizabeth and I were home enjoying some down time with little Jack. It is wonderful to be able to spend this time with my family. I can't wait to have our new little bundle of joy here with us. Elizabeth and I had never talked about how many kids we wanted. "Elizabeth have you thought about how many kids you want to have. I don't believe we have ever discussed it. I think 2 children would be perfect. What do you think?" I asked. She sat there a moment, "I think 3 would be nice. Since I have 2 sisters, I think growing up was more fun with 2 playmates." Just then there was a rapid knock on the door. I opened it and Jesse immediately started speaking, "Jack we need you to come quick. Nathan and Bill are escorting a prisoner to Cape Fullerton and there is a guy with a gun in the saloon." "What? Slow down. A gunman in the saloon?" I asked. Jesse took a big breath, "Yes, he was playing cards with Henry and lost. He accused Henry of cheating and pulled out his gun." I turned and Elizabeth was behind me holding Jack Jr. "Go! They need you but please be careful." I nodded. I jumped on Sarge and headed to town as quickly as I could get there.

Arriving at the saloon, there was a crowd standing out front. "All of you need to move back. We don't know what this man is capable of." Everyone started moving down the street as I jumped down. I motioned for everyone to move back further. I looked in the window to see what I was walking into. I saw Hickam sitting next to Henry at the table. The barkeep is back in the corner behind the bar. The gunman appeared agitated and he kept waving his gun between Hickam and Henry. It would be risky going in, but I don't have a choice. I am going in as if I didn't know anything was going on. I may get further in the door that way. Here we go. I opened the door and immediately the gunman pointed the gun at me. "Who are you? What are you doing here? You would be better off if you turned around and left." He said with his gun still pointed at me. "I can't do that because these two are my friends and I can't leave while you have a gun pointed at them." "Well I am going to shoot you along with these two then take what is mine and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Then I'm going to find the Mountie, Jack Thornton and kill him and get out of town. Why would he want to kill me? I definitely shouldn't tell him who I am. I don't know why you want to kill our Mountie or these 2. Just take the money and leave. No one will stop you. Just get out of town and don't hurt anyone." "No, I can't let cheats live and that Mountie has to die he had my brother locked up in prison. I have to avenge my brother's name." Who could that be? I have apprehended countless outlaws in the course of my career. "Who is your brother? What did he do?" I asked. "That doesn't matter I just need to find that Mountie." He turned toward Henry and cocked his gun. I had to think fast. "Well the Mountie you are looking for died about 3 years ago in the line of duty." I said hoping he didn't know the truth. "No, he didn't. You are lying to get me to leave and let your friends live." He looked at Henry and Hickam. Henry spoke up, "It is true Mountie Jack Thornton is dead. One of the ladies in town even wrote a book about him. You can go find out for yourself." I took a few steps further into the saloon hoping I could somehow get the gun. He saw me moving closer. Warning me he said, "Wait right there! Don't come any closer." I put my hands up, "Ok I will stay right here." Then the door of the saloon opened, and Nathan walked in wearing his red serge. The gunman saw him, "I knew you were lying!" and before I could say another word he began shooting at Nathan. Nathan drew his gun and returned fire. I rushed the gunman overtaking him, knocking him to the ground as I took his gun. I jump to my feet with the gun pointed at him. Henry and Hickam ran to Nathan. He had been shot. Gowen tells Hickam to go get Carson. Hickam runs out of the door screaming Carson's name. I tell the barkeep to get the handcuffs from Nathan. I shackled the gunman. "You better hope he lives because the penalty for killing a Mountie is death." I said as I leaned forward get in face. The gunman spat in my face. "That Mountie got what he deserved. He had my brother locked away for life. My mother's heart is broken. She will never see him again." Carson and Faith came in. Faith fell to her knees crying. "Nathan! Nathan! Are you awake?" I understand how she fills. When I had to rescue Elizabeth those few times it was hard to separate Jack the Mountie and Jack the man. Bill came in taking the gunman from me. "I will take him to a cell, you stay with Nathan. I will call Cape Fullerton and let them know what has happened." The gunman surprised, "Nathan? The Mountie that put my brother away was named Jack." I asked him "who is your brother?" "Nate Toliver." I hadn't heard that name in a long time. "Yes, I am the one that captured your brother. Take him away Bill." As Bill was pulling him out the door the gunman was yelling, "I will find you Jack Thornton! You better sleep with one eye opened!" I rushed to Nathan's side. They had him sitting up. Faith was covered in blood. "How is he? Is he going to be ok?" I asked as I squatted down next to him. Carson was obviously very concerned, "Yes he should be. He was hit in the arm. We have stopped the bleeding. I need to get him to the infirmary so I can examine him closer with all the correct supplies. Jack can you help me lift him?" Carson wrapped Nathan's good arm around his shoulders, and I placed my hands around his waist to lift him. Nathan cried out in pain. We weren't going to be able to get him to the infirmary like this. We may lodge the bullet deeper in his arm. Henry spoke up, "I still have my wheelchair from my accident. It's old but still works." Relief covered Carson's face, "Please can you get it quickly! We need to get him laid down." Henry motioned for Hickam to follow. Just a few minutes later they were back with the chair" We carefully got Nathan up, Carson and Faith left with him quickly. I stayed behind to make sure everyone else was ok.

I was headed to the infirmary to help when I hear Elizabeth screaming my name from behind me. I turned around and ran toward her. When she got to me, she threw her arms around me crying, "You're okay! You're okay!" She put her face in the crease of my neck and cried. "Who was shot? Florence called and said that someone was shot? Who was it?" "Calm down, catch your breath. You shouldn't be getting so worked up. It isn't good for the baby." I said. "Jack, I am fine. Who was shot?" Elizabeth said still out of breath. "It was Nathan. Carson said he would be fine. I don't know any details just yet. I was headed there now. Let's go check on him." Just as we got to the infirmary, we could see most of our friends waiting. We had just reached the group when Carson came out, "He will be fine. The bullet didn't go in too deep. We were able to get it out and stop the bleeding. He is resting. Everyone can come by tomorrow and check on him but for now he needs rest. We all voiced our relief as everyone started back to our homes. I untie Sarge so I could walk him home. Elizabeth reached grabbing my arm and pulling me close.

Our walk home was very peaceful. After that ordeal I know I must return to my post as a Mountie. It is my calling and my duty to serve. Elizabeth has given her support and that is what I needed to hear. We made it home. As I was reaching for the doorknob Elizabeth pulled my hand back. I turned to look at her and there were tears streaming down her face. "What is wrong?" I asked as I pulled her close. She buried her face in my chest, so I wrapped her in my arms. We stood there for a moment and I asked again. "Elizabeth, What's wrong?" She looked up at me still crying and through her cracking voice she said, "Jack, I don't want you to return to the Mounties."


	14. Dedication and Love

Chapter 14

Dedication and Love

By: Randi Elkins

It has been a little over a month since the incident at the saloon. Nathan has almost completely healed from the bullet wound. I am sure Faith tending to him so closely didn't hurt. Rosemary is doing great. Her pregnancy is progressing as needed. Lee caters to her every need and after all they have been through, I don't blame him. Carson cleared me for full duty if I balance my work and my rest. I still haven't told Elizabeth that I want to return to my post. I need to talk with her tonight because General Collins phoned last week to inform me that he needed my decision by this Sunday, or he was going to assign someone else.

As I finish up morning rounds, I keep thinking about returning to my post. I want to wear my red serge again. I want little Jack and our new little one to see me honor my calling. Elizabeth has been resting most of the morning due to nausea. With Elizabeth being so sick I don't want to upset her, but I must give General Collins an answer. Abigail was watching little Jack while I was doing rounds. When I walked into pick him up Bill was telling him a story. Little Jack sees me, "Daddy!" He jumped down and ran to me. I picked him up and began to tickle him. Bill stood, "Have you talked to her yet? You know Collins is getting impatient. You have to make a decision." "I know, but Elizabeth hasn't been feeling well and I don't want to upset her. But I am headed home to talk to her about it. I hope she will understand." "She may be upset but Elizabeth is a rational woman. I know she understands the importance of honoring your calling."

When we got home, Elizabeth was sitting at the kitchen table that was covered with papers. As I got closer, I realized it was the letters she had the community write about me for Jack Jr. The book she had written was on the table as well. "What's all of this? Is everything alright?" I asked her. She smiled softly, "Yes everything is fine, but I think we need to talk. I have been thinking about you returning to your post. General Collins called while you were out asking if you had decided yet. Why didn't you tell me were considering returning?" I sat down beside her, "I didn't want to upset you. I have been wanting to talk to you about it since the incident at the saloon. I knew that night that I had to return. I was going to say something that night, but you were so upset when we got home, I decided I would wait. Then your nausea became worse. I just haven't found the time I thought was right to bring it up. I was planning on talking to you tonight about it. I am sorry you found out from General Collins. What is all this here? Why do you have these letters out?" She took a deep breath, "I have been thinking about asking you not to return after the shooting at the saloon. I have been feeling guilty because I know you would never ask me to give up teaching. You respect my calling as a teacher and I should respect your calling as a Mountie. I pulled out these letters just to read to remind myself of what an amazing Mountie you are. You are not just a good Mountie you are a good man. I know you would walk away from being a Mountie if I truly wanted you to. These letters remind me that you are good at what you do. I can't let the fear of what could happen keep you from being a Mountie. Pick up any of these letters and you will find the love that the people of Hope Valley have for you. Here read this one." She hands me the letter and I read it out loud.

Dear Little Jack,

When I first came to Hope Valley, I had a hard time adjusting to having people care for me. I was an orphan. My sister and I had run away from where they had placed us because we didn't want to be split up after our parents died. Once your parents and my mom, which I called Ms. Abigail then, found us they began to take care of us. My sister was very ill and had to go to the hospital for better care. Mom told me I could stay with her. It was nice having a mom, but it was hard for me to adjust to having someone take care of me. I was rebellious at first, getting into mischief and not doing as I was told. I believed I didn't have to do as I was told because they weren't my parents. Mountie Jack took me aside and explained he lost his dad when he was young. He understood my pain. Your mom told him how my dad and I used to pretend to be in the Light Brigade. That afternoon Mountie Jack put me on Sarge, and we pretended to be in the Light Brigade. When you are old enough, I want to pretend with you. Mountie Jack showed me he cared about me and I want you to know that I care for you too. I will be here for you just like your dad was for me. When I grow up, I want to be a Mountie just like your dad. Mountie Jack was a good man and I miss him every day.

Sincerely,

Cody

I looked at Elizabeth with a tear in my eye and a lump in my throat. "Cody wrote this. I didn't realize that us playing Light Brigade meant so much to him. What a sweet meaningful jester to promise to be there for Little Jack as I was for him. I didn't know he wanted to be a Mountie, but I should have guessed when he saluted me when I was leaving for the Northern Territory." Elizabeth smiled and handed me another letter. "You want me to read another letter?" "Yes, I think it is good that you read what you mean to Hope Valley. It has taken me sitting here reading these letters to realize that I can't ask you to not return to your post. I am still scared something is going to happen to you, but I can't let my fear stand in the way of your calling. Now read that letter."

Dear sweet Jack,

When your mama asked me to write this letter, I had a thousand wonderful memories flood my mind. You see your daddy and I knew each other before we came to Hope Valley. Matter of fact at one point we were sweethearts. So, picking just one memory is hard. Your daddy was an amazing, brave, kind, giving, generous and gentle man which made him the perfect match for your mama. He loved her deeply and that is one of my favorite things about him. Your mama and daddy have a story book romance, and everyone knew they were each other's destinies. The love he had for your mama was deep and true, but he never let that stop him from honoring his calling as a Mountie. There were a couple of times that he wrestled with being here with her or honoring his calling. But ultimately, he honored his calling and though it was hard on your mother she never stood in his way. I wish you could have seen them together to see the love they had for each other. I don't know if this is what your mama was wanting me to write but I thought it was important that you knew what a dedicated eternal love they had. If he were here, he would be the best daddy and love you just as much. Uncle Lee and I will do our best to help you know your daddy through our memories and show you the love he would have shown you.

Love,

Aunt Rosemary

I looked over at Elizabeth and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Jack I can't stand in your way. I know this is what you were destined to do. I am honestly terrified that I am going to lose you again, but Rosemary's letter reminded me that the strength of our love will carry us through any storm we face. Hope Valley needs you. You are their beloved Mountie Jack. You need to find time and read all the letters so you can see how much you mean to the town." I wiped the tears from her cheek, feeling so guilty for putting her through this. "Thank you for understanding and giving your blessing for me to take my post again. I can't begin to understand what you are feeling, what it must have been like when I was away. You are the strongest woman I know. I love you so much!" I leaned in and kissed her. "You need to phone General Collins to let him know. I know he is anxiously waiting to hear from you."

I made the call with an excited, nervous and guilty heart. I know Elizabeth gave her blessing, but it isn't easy for her with good reason. General Collins was excited to hear I would be returning. He said he would come into town in the next couple of days to work out the details between Nathan and me.


	15. Not a Hero

Hope Eternal Ch. 15

5

Chapter 15

Not a Hero

By: Randi Elkins

It's been a couple of weeks since I returned to active duty. Since coming back to Hope Valley I have wrestled with the decision but being a Mountie is engrained into who I am. Seeing myself in my red serge was exciting, it was exhilarating knowing I would ride through Hope Valley as Constable Jack Thornton once again. Seeing myself in uniform confirmed for me I was doing the right thing by returning. But even in my excitement I carry a heaviness knowing how Elizabeth feels. I can't blame her for being scared. She has endured so much these last few years. I believe anyone in her position would feel the same. Elizabeth knew the risk she was taking when she decided to marry me. Even knowing something could happen I don't think any of us thought it would happen especially so soon into our marriage. I wish I could promise her nothing was going to happen, but I know I can't promise her that. The only thing I can promise is to be as careful as possible. But after all she has been through, I wish I could promise more.

The morning is cool as the sun rises just over the mountains. I am sitting on the porch drinking coffee and enjoying the beauty of the view. Little Jack and Elizabeth are still sleeping so I have taken this quite time to reading some of the letters the town's people had written. Some of the letters recall stories hailing me a hero. I don't like being called a hero because I was only doing the job I vowed to do as a Mountie. As I read those letters labeling me a hero my mind drifts back to the day of the landslide. It was a day like any other, it was a cool sunny day perfect for routine training exercises. The recruits were doing great with their training. Those young men understood the work and dedication that's required of a Mountie. We had just continued training after lunch when I heard the crack and rumble as the rocks and mud gave way. I can remember leaping in front of two of the recruits pushing them back. I can hear Arnold screaming for the other recruits to get back. Then I remember the initial strikes of the rocks and mud, for a brief moment I could hear them scream mine and Arnold's names. I don't remember being pulled from the rubble. The next thing I do remember is the excruciating pain while doctors and nurses hurried around me. I couldn't open my eyes and as a darkness fell over me, I could hear one of the doctors say he didn't expect me to live. I don't know how long I was unconscious, but I do remember slightly emerging from the darkness as the nurse was changing some of my bandages. I still couldn't open my eyes even though I tried. The nurse spoke to me with compassion as she explained everything she was doing. She called me Arnold when she apologized for hurting me as she removed some tape. I wanted to tell her my name but instead I said Elizabeth's. The nurse called out for the doctor, but I don't remember him coming in. Several times I emerged from the darkness just enough to hear what was going on around me. I was never able to open my eyes because the darkness had control over me. Once I came out just enough to hear Abigail at my bedside talking about Elizabeth. I want to open my eyes so desperately, but I was still in the dark constricting tunnel unable to get free. Elizabeth's voice was the next thing I heard. I could hear the anguish in her voice as she told me she loved me and still I couldn't get free from the darkness. I wanted to be able to tell her that I loved her too, but I couldn't. I heard her again but this time she was telling me that I was back in Hope Valley. Each time I could hear what was going on around me, but I couldn't open my eyes. I wanted desperately to escape the clutches of the darkness that consumed me. I heard sweet Opal's voice as she was telling me how grateful she was that I saved her from the fire. She apologized for not telling me before I went away. She explained that Elizabeth had told her that I knew she was thankful for being saved, but she wanted to tell me herself. I knew I had to tell that sweet innocent girl that I really did know how grateful she was. I fought against the darkness harder than I ever had. I had slightly more energy than I had previously, and I used all I had to pull myself free of the darkness. I remember the brightness of the light as I opened my eyes. I called out for Elizabeth and within moments she was by my side. I was still in a fog, but I had escaped the darkness. Carson and Faith bustled around me telling me to lie still. Now some several months later I am completely healed and back on duty. I am sitting on the front porch of the home I always wanted to give Elizabeth. I have her, little Jack and another little one on the way but all of that seems so unfair. Arnold and Susan were planning a wedding, dreaming of their life together but all of that was lost when Arnold died. How is it fair that I get to live my dream and Arnold doesn't? The day of the landside Arnold's sacrifice saved many Mountie recruits. And with that sacrifice Susan lost her dreams but Arnold's heroic actions ensured that the other recruits had the chance to live theirs.

I sat on the porch until I heard movement and voices in the house. From the porch I could hear little Jack talking loudly but not until I opened the door did, I understand what he was saying. "Daddy, where are you? DAADDY?" he said almost in a scream. I saw him standing in the kitchen, so I snuck up on him, "Here I am!" He jumps and Elizabeth squealed. I guess I surprised her too. "Jack Thornton you startled me!" She said flustered. I picked up Jack and went to stand next to her. "I am sorry. I was just trying to surprise Jack." Elizabeth smiled, "Well I think you surprised us both. Is everything alright? You got out of bed early." "Yes, everything is fine I wasn't sleeping well so I sat on the porch and read some more of the letters. It was nice to sit alone in the quite to read the letters. Some are wonderfully lighthearted and sweet. Others tell these embellished stories of some heroic conquest I went on. The smallest thing became some huge heroic act. One of the former miners wrote about when the board with the inscription was found. He wrote as if I did some amazing task by having the widows submit handwriting samples to find the appropriate owner. That was not heroic at all, I was simply doing my job to maintain peace and to find the rightful owner. It makes me uncomfortable when I read those letters, but I think since they believed I had died maybe they embellished the story so little Jack would think I was a hero." I leaned in kissed Elizabeth on the cheek as she took Jack from me. "I need to get dressed I don't want to be late for morning rounds." As I left the kitchen Elizabeth called my name, "Jack, you are a hero to me."

As I arrived in town, I met Nathan in the street. "Where are you going? I thought we were doing rounds together." "I was coming to get you before we start rounds, you need to come back to the jail with me." he replied. "Can't it wait since we are both saddled up?" I questioned. Nathan shook his head, "No we need to go to the jail first then we can do rounds." I didn't understand but I went to the jail anyways.

When I opened the door of the jail, General Collins was standing by the fire. "General Collins sir, I wasn't expecting you." "I didn't notify anyone that I was coming. I didn't want to cause alarm. I came with a specific task to take care of. This evening I would like you and Elizabeth to join me at Abigail's for dinner. Would that be possible?" Dinner at Abigail's with General Collins. This was peculiar because I have never had dinner with him in all the time, I have been a Mountie. "Yes sir, I believe we are available. I will need to make sure we have a sitter for Jack, but I do believe we can be there. What do we owe this honor to?" "You will find out this evening. You need to wear your Red Serge to dinner. I need to go take care of some other business. I don't want to keep you and Constable Grant from your morning rounds. I look forward to seeing you and Elizabeth this evening." He tipped his hat and left. I looked at Nathan and he shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue what that is all about, but he wants me to come as well." This is very strange, but I couldn't worry about it now we have rounds to do. "When we get close to my house I need to run in and let Elizabeth know so she has time to find a sitter." I told Nathan. "That's fine I need to let Faith know as well when we get to the infirmary."

Rosemary and Lee were able to watch Jack for the evening. After dropping him off we made our way to Abigail's. I must admit I am a little nervous. I don't like surprises, but General Collins didn't give me an option. When I walked in behind Elizabeth, I saw some familiar faces and some unfamiliar. Standing next to General Collins was Curtis Bartlett and Caleb Fleming. Those are the two recruits I pushed out of the way during the landslide. What are they doing here? I see Nathan and Faith talking to a lady but her back was to us so I couldn't see if I knew her. There were also 2 ladies I didn't recognize. I walked in further unsure of exactly what was happening. "Jack, I assume you remember Constable Curtis Bartlett and Constable Caleb Fleming?" General Collins said. "Yes, of course I do. It is wonderful to see you guys, but I don't understand what is going on here." I stuck out my hand to shake each of theirs. "Curtis and Caleb came to me a few months back after hearing you were alive and requested permission to come see you. I appreciated their desire to see you but at the time you hadn't returned to duty. You were also still healing and adjusting to your life with Elizabeth. After you decided to return, I contacted them and told them I would set up a meeting with you. So here we are, and they brought someone for you to meet. Gentlemen please introduce these lovely ladies." Curtis spoke up first, as he went to stand next to one of the ladies, "Constable Thornton I would like to introduce you to my wife, Alice Ray." Then Caleb introduced his wife, "Constable Thornton this is my wife, Annie Fleming." I smiled at them as I took Elizabeth's hand, "It is nice to meet you both and I would like to introduce my wife Elizabeth." Elizabeth let go of my hand to go greet the other wives. Caleb in a chuckle said, "We feel like we know Mrs. Thornton very well. You talked of her often and if it is alright to say, she is just as beautiful as you said." Elizabeth looked back at me and smiled. We stood for a while visiting when I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned it was Susan Cartwright, Arnold Baker's fiancé. "Susan, how wonderful it is to see you. I was so busy visiting I didn't notice you." She spoke up, "I was visiting with Constable Grant and Nurse Faith. General Collins requested that I be here, but I am not sure why. I know Arnold would have wanted me to do what was requested of me." Elizabeth walked up greeting Susan with a hug. "How wonderful it is to see you. How have you been?" Before Susan could reply General Collins chimed the side of a glass requesting our attention. "First, I want to thank you all for coming. I am sure you are wondering what brings us all together. Well, I felt it was important for everyone to be together when I announced that we will honor and celebrate the legacy of Constable Nathan Baker and to honor Constable Jack Thornton for their acts of bravery during the landslide. Their quick actions saved the lives of their fellow Mounties. I have spoken with Mayor Stanton and she has agreed to let us hold a public ceremony tomorrow." Everyone was surprised. Susan hugged Elizabeth as she began to cry. I stand there shocked. I must explain to General Collins that Arnold is the only one deserving to be honored.


	16. Recognition

Chapter 16

Recognition

By: Randi Elkins

As I stood in front of the mirror dressed in my red serge, I reflected on my conversation with General Collins. I know he is right, but it still doesn't feel right to get an award when Susan lost so much. The recruits that were saved wanted to recognize Arnold and me for what we did. I also understand General Collins' point that it would be disrespectful to Curtis and Caleb to refuse the award. As I stood lost in my thoughts, I felt two little hands wrap around my leg, "Hi Daddy!" I looked down at Jack's smiling face. "Hey there, where did you come from?" "He is running from his mama so that I can't get him dressed for your ceremony," Elizabeth said. She was out of breath and obviously a little put out after trying to dress him. "See, honey, I told you Daddy was going to wear his uniform, and we have to look good too. Daddy is such a brave man that he is getting an award. Don't you want to look nice for daddy?" she said, trying to convince little Jack he needed to wear something different than his everyday clothes. "Yes, don't you want to look nice for Daddy? Don't you want to wear your dress clothes today?" I said as I picked him up. Little Jack shook his head, "NO! I want to wear what you are wearing!" Elizabeth's eyes grew a bit larger, and I could tell that his words surprised her. I acted as if I hadn't noticed, "You can't, Daddy is a Mountie, and only Mounties get to wear the red serge. You want to wear this handsome outfit mama has for you." I took the outfit from Elizabeth, sat little Jack on the bed and dressed him. I put some of my hair paste in his hair, much to Elizabeth's disapproval, and brushed it back like I wear mine. I took him, and we stood in front of the mirror, "Now look how handsome you are all dressed up." He smiled looking at me through the mirror, "I look like you, daddy." He said as he ran his fingers in my hair. Elizabeth smiled wide, "Yes you do you are my handsome boys." Elizabeth was still in her nightdress because it has taken her so much time to try to dress little Jack. "I need to go into town before the ceremony, why don't I take Jack with me? It will give you a chance to get dressed in peace without us boys being in the way." She smiled that radiant smile of hers, "That sounds wonderful. I will meet you in front of Abigail's office 20 minutes before the ceremony." Little Jack and I kissed her goodbye and headed into town.

Little Jack and I were greeted by Ned as we walked into the mercantile, "Good Morning Constable Thornton, what can I get for you?" "Ned, why did you just call me 'Constable Thornton'? I have lived here as constable for years and not since my first year living here have you called me that." A smile spread across Ned's face, "Well Constable I figured that a lawman with such honors as yours should be treated with the utmost respect." I shook my head and smiled, "Ned from now on please continue to call me Constable or Jack but never call me Constable Thornton again." Ned chuckled, "Yes sir, Constable Thornton. So, Jack what can I help you with." "I had ordered a brooch with Katie last week for Elizabeth, and I wanted to see if it had come in. I wanted to surprise her with it since she has been so amazing about me returning to post. And now she is pregnant I think she deserved something special. It is an opal and diamond butterfly brooch. The inscription on the back is a quote from her book. 'For what is life, but a bittersweet mix of sadness, wonderment, hope, and joy.'" Ned turned to the shelves behind him, "Let me see. It seems like I saw a package with your name on it, with a note not to give it to Elizabeth. Here it is, do you want to look at it first?" I couldn't contain my excitement, "Yes please!" Ned opened the box, and it was perfect. It was worth every dime I spend on it. The wings were opal, and the edges were lined in diamonds. Ned flipped it over to show the inscription. It was absolutely perfect. "That is precisely what I wanted. I had the brooch made special just for her. Julie met with the jeweler to make sure it was something Elizabeth would love." I put it in my pocket as little Jack ran to me with a peppermint stick. "Please Daddy?" "Of course, but you can't eat it until after the ceremony. Let Mr. Ned bag it up for you, how much do I owe you?" "2¢," Ned responded.

A crowd had gathered outside the mayor's office for the ceremony. Caleb and Curtis were there with their wives. Susan was there speaking with General Collins. I scanned the crowd but didn't see Elizabeth. I saw Rosemary and Abigail talking, so I went to see if they had seen her. Just as I made it to them Elizabeth appeared from around the corner. She is stunning. I walk to meet her. "Elizabeth you are stunning!" I told her. She is smiling. I lean and kiss her cheek. "Jack Thornton you know how to make a lady blush." She said with a smirk. We walked back to the gathering to join the others.

"Thank you for joining us today. I have two Mounties that would like to tell you about why you all are gathered here." General Collins said as he began the ceremony. He motioned for Curtis and Caleb to come up. "Thank you, General Collins. Today Caleb and I wanted to insure that the heroic actions of Constable Arnold Grant and Constable Jack Thornton were not overlooked. Because of these men Caleb and I are here. Their brave efforts insured that we were able to make it back to our families, we were able to marry our sweethearts and start our own families. Arnold sacrificed all of that for us that day so today we want to present Miss Susan Cartwright, his fiancé with his award for bravery and sacrifice. Miss Susan would you mind joining us here on the platform." Susan joined them as tears streamed down her face. "Miss Susan, we know you what Constable Grant's actions of bravery cost you. We give our condolences which can never be enough for what you lost. Sometimes it is forgotten the sacrifices the families of Mounties make." Curtis handed Susan the award, and quietly she simply said, "Thank you. Arnold would not want the recognition. I know he felt he was doing his duty." She left the platform and stood beside Abigail. Abigail wrapped her arm around Susan as she cried.

"Now we want to recognize Constable Jack Thornton for his bravery that day. He pushed me from harm's way saving my life. When I heard of what happened to him and the mix-up, I went along with Caleb to General Collins requesting the chance to honor him. At night lying in bed I can still feel his hands against my shoulder and side as he pushed me out of the path of the mudslide. Constable Thornton will you join us on the platform." As I joined them, I noticed Elizabeth was crying. Caleb handed me the award. "Thank you so much for this, and like Arnold I felt I was doing my duty, but I don't want to downplay the honor that this is. It is an honor to serve, and it is an honor to sacrifice so you could live the life you dreamed Curtis. As I stand here today, I also have someone I want to honor." Elizabeth and the crowd were obviously puzzled. "Elizabeth will you join me?" Her eyes widened, and her cheeks grew pink. As she came on the platform she leaned in and whispered in my ear, "What are you doing?" I simply winked at her.

"Today I want to honor my wife, Elizabeth. The day of the accident, she sacrificed just as much as any of us. She would be told I had died. We had only been married for a short time, and her world fell apart. Not long after my death she discovered she was expecting our first child. After the accident she lost me and became a single mother in a short time. She was grieving while pregnant, she gave birth without me and she began raising our son, Jack Thornton, Jr. alone. She became a hero to my son, she handled herself with grace and dignity. She insured little Jack would know about me and how much I loved him even though I had never met him. So today I want to present her with this." I reached in my pocket and drew out the brooch. I opened the case showing it to her. She gasped, "Oh, Jack!" "On the back I had an inscription of a quote from her book. 'For what is life, but a bittersweet mix of sadness, wonderment, hope, and joy.' This quote to me represents Elizabeth so well. The negative things of life get little acknowledgment and that is how she lives. She doesn't focus on the negative. She focuses on wonderment, hope, and joy." Elizabeth was crying, and the crowd was clapping loudly. I took the brooch out of the box and placed it on her coat. "I don't know what to say to this besides I didn't do it alone. Living in Hope Valley means you don't go through anything alone." General Collins stepped up on the platform. "Jack that was beautiful and as it has been said the families of Mounties don't get enough credit. Please join us in the Saloon for a reception, so everyone has a chance to speak with our honorees."

The saloon was full when we got there. As we walked in everyone began to clap. Susan and Elizabeth were embarrassed by all the attention. Then everyone came to greet us. Susan stayed close to Elizabeth. Near the end of the line I saw Hickman looking at Susan. As he got to me, he shook my hand but never really took his eyes off, Susan. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Why don't you ask if she would like something to drink?" Shocked that I had noticed him staring at Susan, "Ask who? What are you talking about?" I smiled wide at him, "I see you looking at Susan. Introduce yourself and ask if she would like something to drink." "I couldn't do that right now. She was just honored for losing her fiancé." "It isn't a date; it is something to drink and some Hope Valley hospitality." He smiled wide at me and shook his head in agreement. He approached Susan and fear suddenly covered his face, so I stepped up, "Susan this is Michael Hickman, we affectionately call him Hickman. Would you like to get something to drink with him?" Susan blushed and looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded toward Hickman. Susan smiled, "Thank you, that would be nice." Hickman smiled at me, and they headed toward the punch bowl.


	17. Unexpected Blessings

Chapter 17

Unexpected Blessings

By Randi Elkins

Little Jack and I are laying in the floor playing with the wooden Mountie set Bill brought back from his trip to Hamilton. Elizabeth was in her study writing a follow-up book to the one she had written about me. As soon as the publishers heard what happened, they contacted her to write the new book. She is so excited.

Elizabeth walked in the great room, smiling. "What's the smile for? You look happy about something." I inquired. Her smile widened, "Oh Jack I just love writing about your return to us. It is so exciting that the publishers wanted me to do a second book. I love telling our story so the children will have this for their children to read." I stood and wrapped my arms around my ever-growing wife. "I am so glad this makes you so happy. But you look like you could use a hot bath and rest a bit." She nodded in agreement, "Yes, I am as soon as… OH!" Elizabeth knelt forward grabbing her stomach. I bent down in front of her, "Elizabeth what's wrong?" Elizabeth had panic on her face. As she let out a scream, she said, "call Carson! Something is wrong!" I rang the switchboard, "Florence it's Jack I need Carson immediately! Something is wrong with Elizabeth." Carson picked up, "Carson we need you something is wrong with Elizabeth! She is doubled over screaming in pain." He said he would be right here. I got Elizabeth a washcloth and tried to calm Jack reassuring him that everything would be fine.

There was a knock at the door, and I yelled out for Carson to come in. The door opened, but it wasn't Carson; it was Abigail, Rosemary, and Lee. They rushed in; Rosemary picked up little Jack. She takes him upstairs so he wouldn't see what was happening. Abigail was immediately by Elizabeth's side, "what happened?" She asked as she wiped Elizabeth's forehead with the rag. "She had been working on her new book and had just joined little Jack and me. She was about to go up to get a bath and rest when she began cramping." Elizabeth was in apparent pain, and I couldn't stand not being able to do anything to help her. "I think they are contractions, Abigail. I think I am going into labor. I had been having tiny cramps for a week or so. I saw Carson, and he said everything checked out fine that they were probably false labor pains to prepare me for the real ones." Elizabeth then screamed out again. This wasn't the time to fuss, but she had not told me, and I think that is something a husband should know about his pregnant wife. "Where is Carson? We have to do something for her pain."

"I am here. What is going on? Elizabeth has your water broke?" Carson asked. From behind us on the staircase, Rosemary said, "I know this is not a good time, but my water has broken." What! We all swing around and there she stood holding little Jack's hand. Carson was obviously shocked, but Rosemary was due any day, so it makes sense. Lee runs to her side grabbing up little Jack. He helped Rosemary down the stairs. Lee had panic on his face. "What do we do? What do I do?" Abigail went over and took Jack from him. Carson, we need to get them upstairs in beds so we can manage them both. "Great idea, Jack, which rooms can we use?" Upstairs to the right is the guest room that Rosemary can use, and our room is just across the hall for Elizabeth. Carson do we need to call Faith?" "Yes, please tell her what is going on and to bring all the medical supplies we will need. Tell her to hurry. I need her now!" Abigail spoke up, "Jack I will call Faith and watch little Jack here you and Lee go with your wives."

I was standing next to Elizabeth with her screaming in pain. Her water had broken while we were getting up the stairs. Carson was across the hall, checking on Rosemary. I could see Lee from where I was standing, and he looked just like a soon to be new father would, panic, excited and scared. I wondered if I looked like that too. Faith and Abigail appeared at the door of Elizabeth's room. She was breathing hard but not screaming. "Abigail if you are up here who has little Jack?" I asked. "Nathan brought Faith and took Jack to Florence. She is going to watch him. Once she heard what was going on, she wanted to help, and that was the best thing for her. Nathan will be back to help with whatever he can. Faith what can I do to help?" Abigail asked. Keep this clothe on her head, and I think you have delivered enough babies you know what you are doing. Carson or I will be right over to check on her." From across the hall I heard the worst scream I had ever heard come from a person. I heard Carson encouraging Rosemary to push. Faith shut the door so I couldn't see Lee.

Between the back and forth screams of Elizabeth and Rosemary, I was very shaken, but I didn't want to show it. All I could think was Elizabeth went through this without me once. She endured this pain after losing me not long before. She is stronger than I gave her credit. Just then we heard a tiny cry and the door swung open and Lee exclaimed, "It's a girl! It's a girl! I have a baby girl!" I went into the hallway to congratulate him. "That is wonderful, Lee! How is Rosemary?" Lee was smiling from ear to ear. "I think she is ok. Faith asked me to step out so they could get Rosemary and the baby cleaned up. Elizabeth let out a scream, and I went to her. Abigail looked at me, "Get Carson!" I began screaming his name trying to get him quickly. "Carson, Carson Abigail needs you with Elizabeth."

Carson was at Elizabeth's bedside, "What's wrong, Abigail? Jack you need to leave the room until we figure out what is going on." "No, I want to stay with Elizabeth. I don't want her going through this alone. I am here this time." Abigail got up and took my hand, "Do as Carson said. It is best for Elizabeth right now." She ushered me out of the room, and as she shut the door I said, "Elizabeth honey I am right here. You aren't alone, and I love you!"

I paced the hallway for what felt like forever. Lee and Rosemary were taking a few minutes alone with the baby. Faith went in to assist Carson. I turned toward the stairs, and Nathan was just coming to the top. It was so good to see my friend. Standing in this hallway alone, listening to my wife scream and then not hearing a sound coming from the room. I am anxious. Without thinking I went and hugged him. He hugged me back, "What is going on? Where is everyone?" he questioned. "Lee and Rosemary are with their beautiful baby girl in the guest room. Rosemary and the baby needed to rest. Carson, Faith, and Abigail are with Elizabeth in our room. I am worried. Elizabeth has stopped screaming, and I haven't heard a baby cry. What if…" "STOP," Nathan interrupted me. "Don't go there, Jack. It isn't a good place. They are fine. If they weren't someone would have told you." "Ok, Ok You are right, but I can't help it. What if something is wrong?" Just then our bedroom door opened, and Elizabeth was sitting in bed holding a beautiful baby.

I went to sit on the side of the bed. "Jack Thornton meet your beautiful baby girl." Girl! I have a girl! "Oh, Elizabeth we have a daughter. Oh, my goodness, she is gorgeous. Can I hold her?" Elizabeth was smiling, "Of Course." She gently handed me, my daughter. I was in love immediately. It is amazing at the love we have for our children. There was a knock on the door frame, and Lee had helped Rosemary into my old wheelchair and brought her and their little one across the hall.

At the same time, Elizabeth and Rosemary exclaimed, "I had a girl!" In surprise, they stopped and looked at each other. They began to laugh. In her usual Rosemary way, she began to rattle about all the things they could do together and how they would be best friends with the same birthday. Then she got quiet. "Everything is ok with your little girl since she is early?" Carson spoke up, "The baby is at a good weight, lungs sound strong and all of her motor skills seem to be fine." He looked at me, "we did have a complication, but everything, like I said, is fine now." "Complication? What complication?" "Her umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck, but we got it loose, and I gave her some additional air. That is why we waited to let you in. I wanted to make sure she had her color back. Jack she is fine. You have a healthy little girl." Elizabeth was patting my leg to reassure me everything was ok.

From the corner of the room Faith said what everyone else was thinking, "Okay guys you are killing me! What have you named these precious little girls? We all laughed. Lee spoke up "who wants to go first?" "You and Rosemary go first since your little one was born first," I told them. Rosemary was smiling, "Our little girl's name is Sophie Elizabeth Coulter. We will call her Sophie Beth. Elizabeth when I first came to Hope Valley you had every reason to hate me but even when you didn't want to you were always so gracious and kind. Now you are my dearest friend, and after watching you walk through your toughest time with incredible grace and strength I knew if I ever had a daughter, she would be named Elizabeth." Elizabeth was crying and made her way out of bed to Rosemary and Sophie Beth. "Rosemary and Lee, there are no adequate words to express what this means to me. She is beautiful, and I can't wait to be a part of her life." Elizabeth sat back on the bed. "Jack can you tell them the name of our beautiful baby girl." Holding our daughter, "I would love to. Elizabeth and I had 2 special ladies from our youth that we decided to name our sweet girl after. My Aunt Sarah was always there for me when I needed her after my Dad passed and Elizabeth's 4th grade teacher Ms. Katherine is the reason she wanted to teach so we would like to present Sarah Katherine Thornton. We haven't decided what we will call her.

Carson stood, "I think it is time for the families to get some rest. We can visit later. Let's all go and let them have some time alone. Everyone left then Nathan knocked on the door holding the hand of a proud big brother. I picked him up, "Jack I want to introduce you to your little sister, Sarah Katherine." Little Jacks nose crinkled, "A girl?" We laughed. Nathan left, and Jack and I laid on the bed with Elizabeth and the baby.


	18. Introductions

Chapter 18

By Randi Elkins

I am cooking breakfast while Elizabeth feeds the baby, and little Jack stands close, just admiring his baby sister. It has been a couple of days since Elizabeth gave birth. Rosemary and Lee left the next morning to take sweet Sophie Beth home for the first time. I still can't believe I have a baby girl of my own. I can't help but stare at my beautiful family from across the room. Little Jack is adjusting well to having a baby in the house. We have taught him to be gentle with her and he is an amazing big brother. The last few nights have been long and I can tell Elizabeth is tired. Sarah Katherine has been up so frequently that little Jack hasn't been sleeping either so Elizabeth has found little time to rest. I am helping but she insists on being awake to be with Jack because she doesn't want him to think she doesn't care. I don't think he would be jealous but Elizabeth is such a great mama that she stays with him. I am going into work this morning for a little while to relieve Nathan. He has been covering both our shifts ever since Elizabeth had the baby. I have asked Abigail to come help with the kids while I am at work. I am hoping she can convince Elizabeth to rest.

There is a knock at the door. I assume it is Abigail, but to my surprise, it is Elizabeth's mother. "Mrs. Thatcher, what a surprise. We weren't expecting you. Come in, come in, let me get your bag. Elizabeth there is a surprise here." "Well, I couldn't be here when she had sweet Jack and I was determined to help with this sweet one. We were surprised to get the call that she had delivered Sarah Katherine so early. We were worried about both of their health but it seems that they are both doing well. Where is my new granddaughter?"

We rounded the corner into the parlor, and Elizabeth's eyes grew large, "Mother, I wasn't expecting you. What are you doing here? We were planning a trip into Hamilton in a few months to let you and Father meet Sarah Kathrine." "I wasn't very well going to wait months to see her when I was just a drive away. I missed this with Jack since I was in London with Viola, and I wasn't going to miss it with this new little darling. May I hold her?" "Yes, of course, but wouldn't you like to freshen up first? The trip had to be wearing on you." Elizabeth said with a smile. Her mother nodded, "No, no, I am fine. I want to see my sweet granddaughter and of course, my grandson. Jack come give grandmother a hug. I have a surprise for you in my bag."

Little Jack just stood there and looked at her. He hadn't been around her very much, and she was a stranger to him. Mrs. Thatcher walked to her bag and pulled out a small red wooden train. She smiled at him, "Look what I brought you. Come get it so you can play." Little Jack perked up but didn't go to her. She went to him and knelt. "Here you go, sweet one. I know you don't know me very well but I hope to change that while I am here helping your mother with your new little sister." He smiled and took the train. "What do you say to Grandmother for your new train? Say, thank you." I instructed. He smiled and quietly said, "Thank you." He turned and laid on the floor rolling it on the carpet.

"Now let me see this sweet girl. Elizabeth, I just love the name you and Jack chose for her. Sarah Katherine is such an elegant name, and the reason for choosing it is so special." Mrs. Thatcher said as she sat next to Elizabeth on the couch. "May I hold her?" Elizabeth with a slight hesitation, "Of course, be gentle. She just ate and you are in a good dress." "Don't you worry about that. It's just a dress." Mrs. Thatcher said as she gently settled with the baby in her arms.

Abigail knocked as she came through the door, "Jack, Elizabeth it is just me. I have come to stay with Elizabeth and the baby." I stepped around the corner and in a whisper, "Elizabeth's mother showed up unannounced this morning." Abigail's eyes widened slightly, "Really? How is Elizabeth taking the surprise?" "She is taking it well, but I can tell Elizabeth is a bit hesitate with her mother handling Sarah Katherine." "That can be expected. Her mother wasn't around when Little Jack was born and Elizabeth is unsure of how well she will care for the baby." Abigail said as we walked into the living room.

Abigail greeted, "Mrs. Thatcher, what a pleasant surprise. I know you are excited to meet this sweet girl. Isn't she just perfect." "Oh, Abigail, how lovely to see you again. Yes, she is perfect and I am excited to see both of my grandchildren."

Nathan is expecting me, and I still must get the rest of my uniform on but I am not sure how Elizabeth will take to me, leaving her now that her mother is here. "It looks like you ladies have everything under control so I am going to excuse myself to finish getting ready for work." I turn to head up the stairs, "I believe I will come with you and get into some clothes." Elizabeth said.

She stood, and we walked up the stairs together. We got into our room and I shut the door and immediately Elizabeth began, "Why would she show up unannounced as if I don't have enough to take care of, now I have to entertain my mother. Don't get me wrong I am glad to see her but she has little experience with children. We had a nanny for as long as I can remember, and when she was in London visiting Viola, there was a nanny. I will have to keep an eye on them." I walked up to her wrapping her in a warm embrace, "Abigail is here and will make sure everything runs smoothly. You need to try and get some rest today while they are here with the children. You are tired and worn. You won't be good for anyone if you don't get some rest. I am not planning on being gone all day but Nathan needs some relief for a while. He has been so wonderful covering for me while I have been out, and I want to make sure he knows how grateful I am." I turned and grabbed my coat off the hanger. Elizabeth just stood there a moment. I could see how worn down she was. "Before you get dressed and go back down why don't you rest a while. Abigail is there with your mother. Little Jack is playing with his new toy and Sarah Katherine will be asleep soon since she just ate. Elizabeth walked to the bed and sat down. I think I will. I know I need the rest. Will you let mother and Abigail know that I will be down after I rest a while?" I went to her and kissed her forehead. "I will let them know. Try not to worry about anything and rest. I love you and I will see you when I get back."

"Elizabeth decided to lay down and rest for a while since the children were in such great care. When Sarah Katherine gets hungry just wake Elizabeth." I bent down next to Jack, "You be good for Grandmother and Ms. Abigail while mommy is sleeping and daddy is at work." Abigail smiled, "That is great. I was afraid she would continue going until she dropped." I kissed Jack on the forehead and headed to work.

As I came into town, I met Nathan on the road. "Are you doing morning rounds? I told you I would be in after Abigail arrived to help Elizabeth." "I know but I wanted to have it done before you came on so you wouldn't have to worry about it. I thought you might enjoy the quiet for a while at the jail so you could rest some as well. I know caring for Elizabeth and the kids can't be easy." "Do I look that tired?" I asked with a smile. "No, but when I was there yesterday, I could tell how hectic things seemed. You and Elizabeth are learning to balance two children, a home, your jobs and maintain your relationship. That is a lot to adjust to." I nodded, "You are right; it is but I wouldn't change it for the world. I am so excited to be here during these times since I missed little Jack being a baby. But let me finish rounds. It will be nice to get some fresh air. You take some time for yourself. You must be worn out too after covering both of our shifts. I am going to pick up my shifts as much as possible but Elizabeth's mother has made an unexpected visit, and Elizabeth isn't exactly comfortable with her being with the kids alone." "You do what you need to and we will make due. If you are sure you want to finish rounds, I think I am going to take Allie fishing for the afternoon since I have been working so much these past few days." Nathan waved as he rode back toward town.

It is nice to be in nature for a while. It gives me time to connect with God and reflect on my many blessings. I never would have thought that life would take us on the journey we have been on but I am grateful to be where I am. I have my beautiful wife, a son that bears my name and a new little princess. I get the privilege to do the work I was called to as a Mountie. I live in a beautiful town where I consider the people here more like family than friends. When I was assigned to Coal Valley, I was less than thrilled to be here but now Hope Valley is my home. I found the life God intended for me here. I stopped on the hill that overlooked the town. What a beautiful place I get to raise my family.

I turn backed to finish my round, and as I did, I meet a stranger on the path. He was well-groomed in a nice suit, finer than what we were accustomed to seeing in Hope Valley. I stopped to greet him, "Hello, I am Constable Jack Thornton. Are you headed to Hope Valley?" The gentleman smiled, "So you are the legendary Jack Thornton? It is an honor to meet you sir. I was hoping to meet you once I got back into town." Who was this man and how did he know me? "I seem to be at a disadvantage because I don't know who you are." "Oh, how rude of me, I am Lucas Bouchard. I am the saloon owner. I have been out of town taking care of a personal matter for quite some time but I am looking forward to being back in Hope Valley." He said as he rode closer reaching out his hand. We shook hands. "I have heard of you but had begun to think you were a figment of everyone's imagination. I have been back for a long while and wasn't sure if I would ever get a chance to meet you." I said. "I was here when you first came back but I had to leave before you woke up, and I came back for a couple of days while you were at home recuperating after your relapse. I had to go back to San Francisco to tend to my business there but I am back for good now." He explained. "Well, Mr. Bouchard, it is nice to make your acquaintance. I was made aware of the danger you brought to Hope Valley when you first came here and the danger you put Elizabeth in. That is in the past but I hope there will be no other incidents like that in the future. Elizabeth speaks very highly of you and she is usually a good judge of character. I will trust her judgment and welcome you back to Hope Valley." "Thank you, Constable, it is nice to be home. It will be nice to be back with my friends. I will let you finish your ride. It was very nice meeting you." I tipped my hat and we rode off in different directions.

I finished my rounds, still thinking about Mr. Bouchard. Elizabeth thinks highly of him and I will trust her but I think I will check with Bill to see what he has to say about him.

I notice Lee walking into the mercantile and decided to see how he and Rosemary are adjusting to being parents.

"Lee, how is Rosemary and Sophie Beth? How are you enjoying fatherhood?" I asked as I walked toward him. He looked exhausted, a feeling I know all too well. He turned back and met me in the street. "They are doing wonderful. I just came to pick up a package a friend back east sent Rosemary. Some of her theater friends sent some gifts for Sophie Beth. And fatherhood is the most wonderfully exhausting job I have ever had. Sweet Sophie Beth is such a good baby, but she does require a lot of care. I can't imagine what you and Elizabeth are dealing with since you have two little ones to care for. How is little Jack adjusting to having a baby sister?" "He is doing really well with it. He is so sweet and gentle with her. Elizabeth takes extra care to spend time with him while Sarah Katherine is sleeping. I am glad to hear that Rosemary and Sophie Beth are doing so well. Is there someone with Rosemary now while you are out?" Lee nodded no, "No, I left them both sleeping. I figured since they were resting, I would run into town to get these few errands done. I needed the fresh air, and Rosemary wanted the package so it worked out well. It looks like you have gone back on duty." Taking my hat off, "I have, at least part-time. Nathan can't cover both our shifts for too long. But Abigail is with Elizabeth. And Elizabeth's mother made an unexpected visit so she is with them as well. During my rounds this morning, I met Lucas Bouchard. What do you think of him? Elizabeth as told me a little and she seems to think he is a good guy but something seems off to me." "Oh, Lucas, he gives that impression to everyone when he first meets someone. He is a smooth-talking gambler but he is harmless. After the incident at the saloon when he first got here, there have been no troubles with him. He is very active in the community. He, of course, helped Elizabeth open the library, and he had been an asset ever since." "Oh, he was the donor for the library. I knew there was a donor but I was aware of who it was. Elizabeth always dreamed of having a library. It was very nice for him to do that for her. If you say he is a good guy, then I will trust you and Elizabeth. You better get finished with your errands and get back home in case Rosemary needs you." He smiled with a chuckle, "You are right. I don't want to upset Rosie."

I went back and sat on the porch of the jail, just watching the people as they went about their business. I see Lucas come out of the saloon with 2 packages all wrapped up. He put one in his saddlebag then he heads my way. "Constable Thornton, I have a gift for you and Elizabeth for the new baby." He walked up and handed me the package. "There was no need for the gift but I am sure Elizabeth will appreciate it very much. Thank you. I will let Elizabeth unwrap it when I get home. It will mean more to her since she is your friend." Mr. Bouchard got a puzzled look on his face. "Constable Thornton, are we not friends? I hoped we would be." I really haven't known him long enough to call him my friend but I don't want to offend it. "Mr. Bouchard, I am sure we will be but I believe friendships are built. They don't just happen once you meet someone. But to get us off on the right foot, you can call me Jack." "Well, then you may call me Lucas. Please give Elizabeth my regards and I hope she likes the gift."

I am curious what a saloon owner would give a baby but I will let Elizabeth open the package.


	19. A Day of Leisure

Chapter 19

It was after supper when I arrived home. Mrs. Thatcher was helping Abigail wash dishes while Elizabeth was reading to little Jack. Sarah Katherine was in the cradle next to Elizabeth sleeping. I came in quietly so as not to wake the baby. I kissed Elizabeth and Jack on the forehead and snuck a peek at my little princess.

"How was your day? I hope you were able to get some rest since you had so much help here." I whispered to Elizabeth. She smiled, "Yes, I did. Mother and Abigail watched the children while I took a nap. I slept longer than I had intended, but I must admit it was nice. How was your day? I hope you weren't too busy." I reached for her hand, "No, it was quiet but I did get to meet your friend Lucas Bouchard while I was on rounds. He gave me this package. He said it was for the baby."

I handed the package to Elizabeth to unwrap. "This was so kind of him, but he certainly didn't have to buy us a gift," Elizabeth stated as she tore the wrappings and opened the box, inviting little Jack to help. She gasped, "Isn't this just beautiful!" She lifted a sterling silver baby rattle with the year inscribed on the side. "Oh, look, there is another one that she can play with. He also included a set of new blocks for little Jack. This was so sweet of him to think of us." "Yes, that was very nice of him. He thought of everything I believe," Abigail said, stand just over my shoulder behind the couch. "Lucas Bouchard, who is he exactly?" Mrs. Thatcher questioned. "Mother, he is the local saloon owner and the gentleman that helped me set up the library. He is a very nice man. I must write a Thank You note when I get a chance. Jack, don't you think this was very kind of him. He even included little Jack." I must admit he had thought of it all. "I agree it was very nice of him and he was so thoughtful to include little Jack." Elizabeth handed Jack his new blocks and he slid out of her lap onto the floor to play. "Jack, I have kept your supper warm. Let me set you a place so you can eat. You must be hungry after working all day." I was hungry and whatever Abigail had cooked, it smelled delicious.

Abigail set my place and poured me a cup of coffee. I sat down and what a dish she had made. There was roast beef with gravy, potatoes, corn and a roll. I began to eat, and it was more delicious than it looked or smelled.

Once I finished eating, Abigail washed my dishes and said her goodbyes. Mrs. Thatcher took Jack to bathe and ready him for bed. He was not very happy about leaving his new blocks behind. Sarah Katherine was still sleeping, so Elizabeth left her rocking chair and came to sit beside me. It was the first time we had been alone since the baby was born. She laid her head on my shoulder and let out a sigh. "Isn't it nice to have a moment together? We must make a point to spend time together since we will be even busier with Sarah Katherine here. How was your day? I hope everything worked out for Nathan while you have been out." I pulled her closer to me, "It is very nice having this quiet time together. It will be harder to find these times together but I am sure we will make it work. Nathan said it had been quiet. Not a lot to report and today was quite as well so I caught on some paperwork and stayed near the office mostly with the expectation of doing rounds. I didn't expect to meet Lucas today. I didn't know until today he was the one to help you with the library. That was very generous of him. I also ran into Lee. Rosemary and the baby were sleeping so he ran to town to pick up a package. I was asking about Lucas." Elizabeth sat up looking at me. "You were asking about Lucas? Why? Has he done something?" "Oh, no but I really didn't know how to take him when I met him so I asked Lee. Like you, Lee thinks he is a good guy and I just wanted to make sure I didn't need to worry about anything since all I really knew about him was the danger he put you in. It is my job to know the people in the community. I just wanted to get someone else's opinion."

Before Elizabeth could respond, little Jack came pouncing down the stairs with Mrs. Thatcher behind him. She was almost completely soaked. In response to seeing them, Elizabeth got up, "Oh mother, you are soaked! What happened?" A big smile covered Mrs. Thatcher's face, "Well if you remember correctly, I never gave you girls baths. The nanny always did that so I am not experienced in giving children baths and it looks as if I need more practice." We all gave a little laugh. Jack had laid back on the floor and began to play with his blocks by knocking them down with to toy train he had just received from his grandmother. Mrs. Thatcher excused herself to change into some dry clothes. Elizabeth and I just sat by the fire watching Jack play. At that moment, I gave thanks to God for all the beautiful blessings he had given me.

It has been a few days, and Mrs. Thatcher was preparing to head back to Hamilton. I was loading her bags into the car as she and Elizabeth said their goodbyes. "Mother, I do wish you would let Jack ride with you to the train station to ensure you arrived safely. I don't like the idea of you riding alone." Mrs. Thatcher shook her head, "There is no need for that besides you need him here with you. I will be fine and will notify you when I have arrived safely back at home. Your father is supposed to have someone pick me up at the station."

Elizabeth hugged her mother. Mrs. Thatcher knelt and hugged Jack tight. "Grandmother is going to miss you so much! You need to have mommy and daddy bring you to Hamilton to visit." She stood leaning in to kiss Sarah Katherine on her head, "Elizabeth, she is beautiful as you were as a baby." I stepped near helping her into the car. "It was so wonderful to have you, Mrs. Thatcher. You are welcomed at any time. Please make sure to remember to let Elizabeth know of your arrival back home." "Of course, I wouldn't want her to worry. Thank you for being so understating and welcoming with my unexpected visit. I simply couldn't wait to see my granddaughter. I wasn't there when Jack was born. I wanted to be sure I got to enjoy these moments with you both. Please take care and we will talk soon."

The car began driving off as we waved. Elizabeth let out a sigh, "I am going to miss her. That is the best visit she and I have had since I came to Hope Valley. She was a lot of help with the children and I enjoyed her company." I smiled and pulled her close. "I am glad you enjoyed your visit so much. I was worried she would be more of a hindrance than help but she surprised me." We were headed up the stair back in the house and Elizabeth suggested we go for a stroll through town. I agree it would be a great day for a stroll so we readied the children and began our walk.

As we were passing Rosemary and Lee's, they stepped out with their stroller. It seems as if we all had the same idea. Rosemary was excited to see Elizabeth, they usually see each other daily but since the babies were born, they hadn't had a chance. "Oh, Elizabeth being a mother, is more wonderful than you could have ever explained. I am so in love with Sophie Beth." She walked over peeking into our stroller, "She is such an angel, ever as beautiful as her mother." Elizabeth smiled as she peeked in on Sophie Beth. "Holding your baby for the first time is the only way to understand how wonderful it is to be a mother."

Lee and I shook hands and smiled, taking in the excitement of our wives. We stood a few minutes as they cooed over the babies until little Jack got restless. "Go, I want to go!" he kept saying. Lee scooped him up and placed little Jack on his shoulders as Jack let out a squeal. "Ladies, let's go on into town, and maybe I can get this young man a lollipop," Lee said. Little Jack clapped his hands in excitement. We chatted as we walked just enjoying the fresh air and a visit with our friends.

As we were passing, the infirmary Carson stepped out. "Look who it is, Hope Valley's news additions. How are you feeling, ladies? How are the little princesses doing?" "Wonderful, simply wonderful!" Rosemary said as she clapped her hands with her dramatic flair. "Carson, she is just perfect! It feels like a dream come true to be a mother." "That is what I like to hear, Rosemary. Everyone doing well." He turned to Elizabeth, "How about you and Sarah Katherine?" Elizabeth nodded, "We are doing well. She is eating well and I have been able to get some rest so we are doing great." "Perfect," Carson said. "Are you just out for a stroll?" he asked. "We needed some fresh air and little Jack was getting restless so we thought a stroll through town would be nice. We meet Lee and Rosemary heading out to do the same so we decided to go together." I stated. "Yes, Rosemary was ready to get out of the house and it's such a beautiful day we decided a stroll would be nice," Lee added. "Getting out is great, just don't overdo it. I don't want you ladies to get tired out before you get back home." Carson advised. "Well, I was headed to check on Henry. He bumped his head yesterday and didn't show up this morning for me to check on him. Enjoy your walk." Carson crossed the street and we continued down the sidewalk. As we made it to the mercantile, little Jack began bouncing on Lee's shoulders. "Lollipop, Uncle Wee. Lollipop." "I didn't forget. While I take little Jack in the mercantile why don't you continue on to Abigail's so you can rest a few minutes before we head back." Lee suggested. I had already begun thinking Elizabeth needed to rest so it was a perfect plane. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Lee. I will get the ladies to Abigail's and you get the lollipop" Lee nodded and we set out for the café.

We made it to the café, and I got Elizabeth and Rosemary settled as Abigail prepared some tea. "I never knew how much a little stroll could take out of you. I am glad we decided to stop and rest." Rosemary said, almost out of breath. "I have to admit I am a little winded myself," Elizabeth added. The babies were asleep in their strollers so we let the rest. "I am so glad you decided to stop by. I have been busy and haven't had a chance to get out to check on you both. It looks as if things are going well. And Elizabeth didn't your mother leave this morning." Abigail said. "Reluctantly, she did. She was not ready to leave but Viola and Sir. Lionel are expected to visit from London soon and Mother wanted to be home to make proper preparations. I will miss her. We had a lovely visit but I understand why she needed to leave." Elizabeth replied. "Rosemary, how are you enjoying motherhood? It's more wonderful than you could have imagined, isn't it?" Abigail inquired. A smile spread over Rosemary's face, "Oh Abigail, I could have never have dreamt it was this wonder. I never knew I could love another person this much." The door opened, Lee and little Jack came in with a giant red lollipop. Little Jack was red and sticky to show his enjoyment of his treat. His little hands were also covered in the red stickiness. "Don't touch anything! Jack, get him a rag before he ruins Abigail's furniture." Elizabeth said. Before I could get to the rag, Abigail was already crossing the room with it in hand. "Don't you worry about this furniture if he is enjoying his candy that's all that matter. Nothing can get so dirty I can't clean it." She knelt down wiping little Jack's face and hand as he squirmed trying to escape." She stood, "There you go, all clean." We knew he would have to be cleaned up when he finished but at least the first layer of sticky was gone.

We sat and visited for a while. Abigail was getting the ladies caught up on the happenings of the town. Timmy had fallen and broken his arm. Florence had been out of town to visit a sister. Bill had several minor disputes to handle. Henry was going to start building a new house just east of town. Nothing too alarming, but it was nice to get caught up on things. Abigail sat up on the edge of her chair, "I have some exciting news as well. Pastor Frank is moving back to Hope Valley. His tenure at the Children's Hospital is done, and he has missed Hope Valley. Since we don't currently have a pastor, he decided to come back."

Elizabeth and I had been discussing who would christen Sarah Katherine. It will be wonderful to have Pastor Frank do it. "Abigail, that is wonderful news!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Jack, we can have Pastor Frank christen Sarah Katherine. Won't it be wonderful to have a pastor we know and not a traveling pastor!" Rosemary's eyes lit up, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, doesn't it, Lee!" "Yes, that does sound wonderful. I agree with Elizabeth; it will be special to have someone we know to do the christening." It will be wonderful to have him back. The town has missed him since he has been gone but we could respect his calling to serve at the children's hospital. It takes a special calling to minister to sick and dying children and their families. The room was all abuzz with the excitement of his return. Abigail had a big smile on her face; clearly, she was excited to have him back as well. "Frank and I have kept in touch since he has been away but it will be nice to have him back." It was clear she was remembering the days they had courted.

The café was busy, so Abigail kept excusing herself to help serve customers. It was getting late, so we decided it was time to head back home. It was almost time for the girls to eat again and it would be best done at home. Lee and I prepared to leave. I cleaned little Jack up one final time since he had finished his lollipop. Abigail came in from the dining room carrying dirty plates. "Are you leaving so soon? I was going to prepare some food to send home with so you didn't have to cook." Abigail inquired. There was a knock at the door. Abigail opened the door, there stood Pastor Frank. A smile covered Abigail's obviously pleased to see he had arrived early.


	20. Time with Friends

Chapter 20

Abigail put down the dishes and ushered Frank in, as the smile on her face grew larger. Lee and I reached out to shake Pastor Frank's hand. It was nice knowing our friend and pastor was back in Hope Valley. Pastor Frank came to stand over the strollers of our sleeping babies. He smiled as he reached over to hug Elizabeth and Rosemary. "Look at the precious little ladies. They are beautiful just like their mothers" He turned and looked at Abigail, "I hope it is okay that I came a little early. The new pastor for the Children's Hospital had already arrived, so there wasn't a lot for me to do, and I was eager to get back to Hope Valley." Pastor Frank said. "Of course, we are so excited to have you back. Our little community has missed having a full-time pastor. We were grateful for the traveling pastors that have served us, but it is nice to have you back." Abigail said. "Oh, but I haven't finished getting your row house cleaned yet. I am afraid I was going to do that tomorrow." Abigail continued. "Don't you worry about that. I can sleep in a dusty house for a night then I can clean it tomorrow.", Frank said. "You will do no such thing. I had promised to have the house ready for you when you got here, and I plan to do just that. I will be there first thing to get started." Abigail said matter of factly. Frank just smiled and nodded his head, knowing it would do no good to argue with her.

Elizabeth spoke as to change the subject, "Pastor Frank, we just found out that you were coming back. Rosemary and I have stayed home since having the girls, so Abigail just had a chance to tell us. It will be nice to have you here. Rosemary, Lee, Jack, and I were just saying how nice it would be to have you christen the girls." "Oh yes," Rosemary said as she clapped her hands together, "it would be so nice to have you do the christenings since you have been a part of our lives." "I would be honored to do that for you all. It will be nice that my first official task back would be getting to christen those precious girls." Frank said as he looked over in the strollers again. "Oh, how wonderful!" Rosemary gasped. Elizabeth smiled, "It is wonderful! Pastor Frank, thank you so much. Could you come for dinner one night this week? I will cook. Lee and Rosemary can come, and we can make plans." Rosemary nodded, "That sounds wonderful; I will bring the dessert." Pastor Frank laughed, "Well you know a pastor can't turn down a home-cooked meal. Just let me know when and I will be there." I looked at Elizabeth, "How about tomorrow night? You will still be getting settled in, and this way you don't have to worry about cooking for at least another night. Lee, will tomorrow work for you both? Abigail, what about you? Does that sound okay with you?" Lee glanced a Rosemary who was nodding her head, "Yes I believe that works for us. So, what about you Frank, Abigail, does that work for you?" Abigail spoke up quickly. "I don't want you to feel like you have to invite me. This meeting is about your sweet babies." Elizabeth stood and went to Abigail's side, "you most certainly are going to come." "Well, at least I will do the cooking, you and Rosemary have so much to take care of already," Abigail said. "You most certainly will not. You will be our guest." Elizabeth said firmly with a smile. Frank spoke up, "Tomorrow works great for me." "Then it is settled. We will see you all tomorrow evening at seven. Now let us go, so Frank and Abigail have a chance to catch up. Lee helped Rosemary from the couch. Then we walked out and heading for home.

Sarah Katherine was crying at the top of her lungs; little Jack was knocking over his tower of blocks when I walk in the door. Elizabeth is in the kitchen. She looks frazzled. Her apron is covered in flour. The stove is full of simmering pots and pans. There is smoking coming from the oven, so I rush over to help Elizabeth out. "What is the world is going on?" I asked as I took the bread from the oven. I start waving a dish towel through the air as I opened the back door. Elizabeth slumped into the nears chair. She placed her face in her hands and began to cry. I bend down next to her, "What is wrong?"

"Jack, I wanted to show you how I could cook and take care of the children without you so you would feel comfortable going back to work full time, but I failed." I pulled her close, "You didn't fail. I know you can do it, but I wanted to be here with you in the beginning. I wanted to have the full experience of a new baby because I missed it all with little Jack. It will take time for us both to adjust to having two little ones. I am sorry I left you here alone. I simply wanted to relieve Nathan for a few hours so he could get some time with Ally." I crossed the room to pick up sweet Sarah Katherine, and as soon as I did, she stopped crying. I swaddled her in her blanket close to my chest. Elizabeth stood wiping the tears from her face. I suggested she go upstairs and freshen up while I watched the children and finished up supper.

Elizabeth had just gone upstairs when I heard Abigail and Frank. "I am sorry just to come in, but I have been knocking, and when there was no answer, I got concerned," Abigail said. It was such a relief to see her. I knew she was better equipped to handle dinner. "What a relief to see you, could you help me finish up dinner? Elizabeth has gone upstairs to freshen up, and I have Sarah Katherine asleep. I don't want to risk waking her. Elizabeth has had quite the afternoon trying to cook and care for the children. I went in the relieve Nathan for a bit, and she got a little overwhelmed." I explained. "Of course, I will help. Elizabeth should have called me. I would have been here to help." Abigail said as she tied on an apron. She went right to work, finishing up supper. "Can I do anything to help?" asked Pastor Frank. "No, I am fine, but Thank you." She said.

Frank and I were sitting in the living room while I rocked the baby. Abigail was finishing up dinner when Elizabeth came down, all freshened up. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, there was a knock at the door. "I will get that; it is probably Lee and Rosemary." She said with a smile. "I didn't hear you and Frank come in." She said to Abigail as she walked toward the door.

Elizabeth greeted Lee and Rosemary as she opened the door. Rosemary was holding Sophie Beth, and Lee was carrying the most delicious looking red velvet cake with cream cheese icing. As they walked in, Elizabeth took the cake from Lee after she had hugged Rosemary and the baby. "Come in, and let me take that from you." She said as she took the cake from Lee. Sophie Beth was awake and cooing. Rosemary laid her in Sarah Katherine's cradle. Little Jack saw Lee and went running, "Uncle Wee!" Lee scooped him up, giving him a big hug. "Did you bring me a lollipop?" Little Jack asked. "Jack, we don't ask guests if they brought us something. That isn't very polite." I said as I stood to greet them. "Oh, it's okay, what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't bring my favorite boy a lollipop," Lee said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a red cherry lollipop. "You have to wait until your mother and father say you can eat it, but here it is." Little Jack's eyes grew large as he took it from Lee. Elizabeth intersected the lollipop, so little Jack would not be tempted to sneak a lick. "Let me have this, and maybe you can have it tomorrow afternoon as a treat. But you can't have it tonight. You have dinner to eat, and Aunt Rosemary brought cake." Little Jack's face filled with disappointment, but he didn't say a word.

Abigail announced dinner was ready. I laid Sarah Katherine in the bassinet I had brought from her room earlier that day in preparation for our visit with Sophie Beth. Sophie Beth was now sleeping as well, so we quietly moved into the dining room. We gathered around the table for a beautiful meal. Elizabeth and Abigail had done an excellent job of preparing our meal. We each took our seats. "Pastor Frank, would you say grace?" Elizabeth asked. "Of course, let's go to the Lord in prayer. Heavenly Father, we come to you with gratitude in our hearts for the two precious girls that we come together tonight to set the appropriate time to dedicate them to your service. We feel blessed with the honor to represent you in their lives. Help us to be the example of Christ-like love you call us to be. Help us never to lose sight of who you call us to be in their lives. We also would like to thank you for this wonderful meal we have set out before us. Thank you for the hands that prepared it and thank you for all your continued blessing. We offer this in the name of Jesus Christ. Amen."

Dinner was over, and the dishes had been cleared. Laura had come to help us get the children to bed so Elizabeth and I could stay with our guests. We sat in the living room, finishing up our coffee and cake. Pastor Frank put his coffee on the table, "Why don't we discuss the christening service. When would you like to do it?" Rosemary spoke up, "I thought we would give you a couple of weeks to get settled in, and we could do Sunday afternoon after worship. I had thought maybe around 3 pm would be a good time. Everyone would have a chance to get lunch after Sunday service, and the girls could get an afternoon nap before we had to be back at the church." "I think that is a great idea," Elizabeth said. "What does everyone else think?" Lee and I nodded in agreement. "That works well for me. So that will be the last Sunday of the month at 3 pm. Now have you thought about your who you will ask to be guardians and Godparents for the girls? You don't have to tell me now, but you will want to ask them beforehand and make sure they are present at the christening. That's about all there is to it until the actual christening. Does anyone have any questions?" I looked at Elizabeth, and she nodded, "Well, we don't have a question for you, Pastor Frank, but we do have a question for Lee and Rosemary." I said as I turned toward our best friends, "When I came home and found out about little Jack and all the wonderful decisions Elizabeth had made on his behalf. The one I was most proud of was that she had asked you to be little Jack's guardians. I can't imagine a better couple to raise him in our absence. So, we were wondering if you would consider doing the same for Sarah Katherine?" Rosemary covered her mouth with her hand in surprise of our request. Lee began to smile. They looked at each other, knowing what their answer would be, "Nothing would give us more joy! We love your children as our own and would be honored to be her guardian." Lee said. "And while we are on the subject Rosemary and I were wanting to ask you and Elizabeth to be Sophie Beth's guardians." Elizabeth gasped as tears filled her eyes. I reached and grabbed her hand as we looked at each other. "Of course, we will. It will be our honor to be her guardians." I said as Elizabeth squeezed my hand." I glanced at Abigail and noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Abigail, what is wrong? I hope we didn't hurt your feeling by asking Lee and Rosemary." "No, no, you didn't. It is just so special to be a part of this since I was with my mother when little Jack was christened." Elizabeth got up and sat next to her. "Well we are so happy to have you here with us. We have a question for you as well, "Jack and I have discussed it, and we would like to ask you to be Sarah Katherine's godmother. But not only that, we want to ask you to be little Jacks as well. Since Julie lives so far off and has a family of her own now, we want you to be the one to help us guide our children in the ways of Christ. We want someone that will be here daily to help us guide them." Abigail's tears came even stronger as she leaned in to hug Elizabeth, "On my, I never expected you to ask me that. I assumed you would ask Julie again. Yes, I will, it will be a privilege to be the kids' godmother." "Abigail, would you consider the same for Sophie Beth? Will you be her godmother as well?" Rosemary asked. The look of surprise on Abigail's face was indescribable. She stood and went to Rosemary, pulling her into a hug. "Talk about a surprise! It is so special to be asked to be her godmother. Yes, I will be her godmother. Having these three children as my godchildren is one of the greatest honors of my life." Rosemary stood, and Elizabeth joined her. They embrace Abigail in a group hug. These three women have an unbreakable bond. Pastor Frank speaks up, "Do you know who the godfather will be?" "We were planning on asking Bill to be Sarah Katherine's since he is little Jack's," I said. Lee nodded, "We were planning to ask him as well." "Then, I guess once you ask Bill, it will be settled until the christening service at the end of the month." Pastor Frank said.

The evening was drawing to an end. Elizabeth and I walked our guest to the door. Lee was holding Sophie Beth, and Rosemary stood close by. Pastor Frank and Abigail were following them out the door. Abigail offered to help Elizabeth with the dishes, but I told her I would help Elizabeth. Everyone stepped off the porch as we waved goodbye.

My heart is so full thinking about the christening of our daughter, and the fact that it will be with Sophie Beth makes it even more special. It is lovely knowing I get to be apart of this special occasion that I missed with little Jack. We are so blessed to know how loved our children are. Elizabeth stood on the front porch as our friends were getting out of sight. Just before Pastor Frank and Abigail reached over and grabbed her hand and pulled her close, they walked like that until they disappeared. Elizabeth and I stood looking at each other. Maybe we now know why Pastor Frank had missed Hope Valley so much.


End file.
